


Enstars Femdom One-Shots

by W2tM



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (Mostly) Gentle Femdom, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Kinks Listed In Each Chapter!, M/M, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2tM/pseuds/W2tM
Summary: A collection of (mostly) unrelated shorts of Producer dominating all the Enstars boys.Contains a variety of cute domestic partnerships to bondage and an extremely brash Anzu. Femdom is used more as a concept than a kink, so there's a lot of variety!I made a list of all the boys I haven't gotten to yet and randomly picked six! You can vote for more than one character so don't hesitate to do so.Whoever gets the most votes will be featured in the next chapter!Please pick our next boy!
Relationships: (Unrequited) Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Anzu (Ensemble Stars!)/Everyone, Anzu/Amagi Rinne, Anzu/Aoba Tsumugi, Anzu/Aoi Yuuta, Anzu/Hakaze Kaoru, Anzu/Hidaka Hokuto, Anzu/Himemiya Touri, Anzu/Isara Mao, Anzu/Kiryuu Kurou, Anzu/Mikejima Madara, Anzu/Morisawa Chiaki, Anzu/Oogami Kouga, Anzu/Sagami Jin, Anzu/Sakasaki Natsume, Anzu/Sakuma Rei, Anzu/Sakuma Ritsu, Anzu/Shiina Niki, Anzu/Shiratori Aira, Anzu/Takamine Midori, Anzu/Tenshouin Eichi, Anzu/Tomoe Hiyori, Male Reader/Harukawa Sora, Male Reader/Tsukinaga Leo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 175
Kudos: 270





	1. Chiaki Morisawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Bondage  
> -Chiaki being gullible  
> -Dubcon elements

“Ah, Producer! There you are! Chiaki Morisawa at the ready! What did you need help with?”

Chiaki barreled confidently into the small practice room you asked him to meet you in. It was long after work, but it wasn’t odd of a producer to ask to meet with one of their idols. After all, you were the one who helped rewrite all of Ryuusetai’s Live plans. They always were impossible to carry out, but there was an unhindered energy that made you adore the passion behind it all. Chiaki really was like a child in many ways.

“Get over here,” you said, waving at him to come over.

He walked over with a big smile, blinking innocently at whatever you would ask him. He’d never suspect anything from you. Chiaki wasn’t like that.

“A rope? Are we practicing stunt work?”

“Turn around.”

“Got it!” he said, flipping around in an instant.

Looking at his arms, you could immediately see how built he was. There was a sort of thinness to the way his biceps were shaped, something so discreetly masculine in the shape of the bone, yet not muscular enough to suggest body-building. No, there was a sort of lightness that made his body just a little too small for his frame, a little too underbuilt, a little soft under the strong bones and broad shoulders. Something frail under what seemed to be strength.

It made you think about Chiaki and if that reflected his personality in some way. If maybe at some point he decided to put on the facade of a hero and it blended in with his person at some point. Maybe the face became the mask at some point. Maybe then there would be no point in thinking about it, as it would make no difference if it was faked or not.

A part of you wondered if that Chiaki was still there. Maybe that’s what drove you to do this. Maybe it was the broad shoulders. It didn’t really matter.

You tied the knots so his arms were stretched out firmly behind his back and the rope all connected nicely like a spiderweb behind his back. His shoulder blades puckered out a bit and it looked a little uncomfortable.

“Producer, you’re really tying this a little tight.”

You laughed a little.

“Yes, we have to make sure it’s on securely.”

He turned his head to look at you and his eyes lit up.

“Oh! Is it for a stunt? That would be kinda exciting!”

Checking the last knot for just enough give to let him wiggle around a bit, you decided that your work was well done and that rope looked wonderful on Chiaki.

“Alright, now for your legs.”

He turned around at that.

“My legs?” he said, a little hesitant. “This is a really involved staging we’re going to have, huh.”

“That’s right,” you nodded, completely ignoring to correct him. “Get on your stomach.”

He paused before pushing himself onto the ground with his knees. It wouldn’t surprise you to have seen him go down for a push-up if it weren’t for his arms having been locked straight behind his back. He lied down and looked up and you with a short smile, legs curled up onto his thighs.

“Is this good?”

“It’s perfect, Morisawa-senpai.”

That nickname always gave him a big cheery smile.

“Alright, be still,” you said, calmly.

“Okay~”

Making big motions around his thighs and ankles, you tied his legs up firmly above his body. You could feel his body tense up every time your hands got near him. It made you a little sad to think that no one really touched him this closely before.

Once you pulled away, you could see his whole body trying to get used to the sensation of being tied up. You could see him push on the rope, trying to break it. He was laughing a bit, as if this was all some fun game you were putting on.

After a while of pushing and pulling on it, Chiaki began to realize that nothing was happening. His bright laugh began to waver and he chuckled awkwardly.

“So, are they supposed to break now?”

“Why would I tie them so that they’d break?”

“Well, aren’t I supposed to break out and save the day? That kind of thing?”

You weren’t responding.

“No?”

You were just staring at him.

“A-Are you going to let me out?”

Nothing. You didn’t have to say anything to get what you wanted.

“P-Producer. The knots come out, right?”

He started wiggling around on the ground, finally realizing that he couldn’t really move. He twisted his neck around, the one part of his body that was free.

“P-Please let me out.”

Nothing.

“P-Producer, please, I’m uncomfortable.”

He was breaking. The facade was breaking.

His expression was desperate, he was pleading. The hero was on his front, begging to be let out. How pathetic, how disgraceful.

You could see the sweat begin to form on his forehead as panic began to set in. How the rope would begin to feel tighter than it was. How you forget that you can wiggle around. How you can forget that you can speak and that you can form words other than begging dribbles.

You bent down and grabbed his arm, tossing him around.

The look on his face was absolutely delightful. He didn’t want to look at you in the eyes. He didn’t want you to look at him as the hero who failed from his own flaws. From his own gullibility. He almost looked like he was going to cry.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry...Please let me out. Please.”

His voice was wavering—Shaky, almost.

When you took your shoe off and put your foot on his crotch he half about squealed.

“P-P-Producer! What are you doing!?”

You pushed down and his whole face clenched, a tear striking down his cheek. He was getting hard rather easily. Maybe the hero was a little masochistic.

You saw him bite his lip as what sounded like a moan came out of his mouth. His face was stark red and he was trying not to look at you. Trying not to accept that he liked this. Trying not to in any way dissuade you from what you were doing—Because what you were doing felt very good.

You pushed against the front of his pants lightly, feeling the push of flesh against the front of your toe, pulsing back at you. It was really warm there, especially more so than the rest of his body. You could feel it growing under you, you could hear Chiaki doing his best to stop anything from coming out of his mouth. It was a really sensitive part of the body, so you pushed against it with care.

He was bucking his hips against your foot. His face was a mess. He was covered in sweat. It was a great look for our wonderful Hero of Justice. A really beautiful look all tied up writhing on the floor with your foot pressed up against his dick.

You rubbed up and down, feeling his body moving with you, feeling his body relax as he accepted the position he was in.

On the ground, unable to move.

His whole body shuttered.

It was a really sensitive part of the body.

“P-P-Pro...Producer you can stop...I…”

You held your foot static against him.

“You came?”

He laughed much like how he did earlier. A little awkwardly. A view into the most real Chiaki.

“Y-Yeah.”

You laughed back, just as earnestly.

“Alright, let me get you out.”

You bent down, flipping him over again onto his stomach. It mustn’t have been very comfortable considering he just creamed himself.

You tied the knots specifically in a way so that they would be impossible to break out of from the wearer, but easy to untie from the outside. You figured he might want to try it again.

When the last knot came undone, he spread his limbs as far as they could go, stretching his body out completely, finally free of any restraint.

“Chiaki, do you want a bento tomorrow for lunch?”

He sprung up immediately at your words. Back to another Chiaki. They were all just different parts of him.

“Homemade bento box! Of course! I’d love to!”

You chuckled.

“Call it my apology gift.”

A fat blush struck right across Chiaki’s face.

“Y-You don’t need to apologize. Not for that.”

Different parts of him.

You poked his cheek and you knew it must have burned.

“So you liked it, didn’t you!”

He sprung up off the ground, finally the spring back to his step.

“Alright! Onto the next class!”

“You graduated last year. Plus, you creamed yourself.”

He pointed at you dramatically.

“That was your fault, Producer-san!” he shouted, despite having a big smile on his face.

Chiaki charged to tackle you, laughing the whole way.

Just as the Chiaki before it, there was plenty of Chiaki to be appreciative of.


	2. Tsumugi Aoba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Tsumugi Wearing a Collar  
> -Anal Fingering  
> -Implied Established Relationship  
> -Tsumugi being soft  
> -also it's pretty wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this written so I figured I’d just post it.  
> Thanks everyone for the requests! I’ve already gotten working on them!

There was nothing but dim light that separated you and Tsumugi from the practice room’s walls. You could tell his movements lacked a bit of precision, but his relaxation and sheer calmness more than made up for any missteps he might have made. He sang softly, as if nervous that the soundproofing wouldn’t cover his voice and that he might disturb someone outside. Tsumugi was just like that. You were never sure if it was out of respect for the people around him or an inherent vulnerability with his character. In a way, there was really something selfish about being so selfless. Something so weak about dancing meekly in a plain room.

Either way, you knew he was the cutest when he was blushing, anyways.

Tsumugi struck a pose with a soft smile, ending the song.

“S-Sorry if that wasn’t what you expected. I’m still working on it.”

You laughed in your seat, draping your arm over your knee, bent over your other leg.

“I like seeing you dance. That’s the only reason I’m here. Anyways, it’s fun to see you learn. You’re very smart.”

You could see Tsumugi repeating those words quietly in his head on a loop. He really liked it when you said nice things. Of course, anyone would like a compliment, but Tsumugi enjoyed it most when it came from you. When you said it, it meant something. It had merit. It had meaning. You were someone he could actually trust. He knew that by now. He learned that the hard way. Learned how to trust people again.

“Is your collar okay? You don’t have to wear it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

He paused for a second, a harsh red flare covering his face in embarrassment.

“N-N-No! It’s fine! It’s really okay!” Tsumugi said. He began to tug on it gently. “I-I uh...I like wearing it. It reminds me of you.”

After hearing that, you started to feel the burn on your cheeks instead.

“That’s...uh…”

You saw Tsumugi blink a couple times at you, taking in your expression. Something must have settled in him because he turned around to the soundproofing and pushed his chest up against the wall, sticking his ass out to you.

“What are you doing?” you said with a chuckle.

“I uh…um…got hard…”

You choked out a laugh.

“You got hard.”

“Yes.”

“Because I asked you about the collar.”

“...”

There was a pause.

“Yes.”

You always liked the way these pants clung to him. It wasn’t how he looked in his suit, but he sure looked good in this uniform. Just tight enough to show how thin his hips were, just short enough to drape off his calves, showing the sock divot around his ankles. The way he stood hunched against the wall really did wonders in making a thigh gap. You could just pat his groin with the back of your hand—It would be so easy. Knowing that he was hard, too. Knowing that you turned him on so easily. You gave the part where his balls were a little smack.

“Hnng~”

“What? I just tapped it. You’re this horny already?”

Tsumugi looked so flushed. Not in an embarrassed way, really. More of a clinging way. Like he wanted something but couldn’t muster the strength to say it. You’d been with him long enough to know what that expression meant.

“Sorry, I didn’t bring the strap today. I don’t exactly carry it with me to school.”

He looked really dejected. It was a little funny. He really was unlucky in the strangest kinds of ways.

“Well, I um…”

You lifted up your bag from across the counter and dug through it.

“I _did_ bring the lube, so we can do something else,” you said, looking down at him. “Do you want me to finger you today?”

Tsumugi looked back at you with a pleading expression before settling on staring at soundproofing. He nodded, his fluffy hair bouncing up and down. Tsumugi being selfish for once was one of your favorite things. You loved to spoil him in these ways, and he’d always eat it up.

“Do you want me to or not?”

He hung his head down, poking his thin shoulder bones out at you.

“Yes, please.”

You popped open the cap.

“Well then, let’s get started.”

You felt a shiver down his spine as you moved your hand to pull his pants down. Just from pulling his zipper down, you could tell that he was very hard. Just from thinking about you. He was very cute.

When his pants fell to his knees, you gave his ass a cheery smack with both hands. 

“I like these blue-striped briefs! They look nice on you!”

In some ways, you think he didn’t really believe all the compliments you gave him. You could tell that a part of him just accepted them because it was nice to do so, not because he actually agreed with them.

Tsumugi turned around with the most gentle blush a human could give.

“Thank you, Producer-chan.”

Even if he didn’t believe all your praises, you knew a part of him wished your visions could become the future. They _would_ become the future, you both knew that.

”Alright! Alright! Let’s get started!”

You pushed him playfully back up against the wall, pulling his briefs down. Coating your finger with lube, you began to press the tip in. Tsumugi let out a little grunt, clutching his fingers strongly into the foam. His asshole was always very tight around you, he liked it a lot, but it always took a while for him to get used to the feeling again. As you pushed deeper in, you could feel the flesh around you rumble with his moan.

“Sheesh, you really like this, don’t you?”

Tsumugi responded with another whine. You’d worry about the sound getting out, but it seems that being adamant to Eichi about getting better soundproofing paid off more than you expected. Plus, you could tell Tsumugi liked it when you told Eichi off. Even if he told you not to be mean to him.

Having enough of only one finger, you decided to stick another in. He winced as you slowly pushed it inside, spreading him apart. You still hadn’t had him in to your knuckle yet. You hadn’t reached his prostate yet.

You reached forward and grabbed him by the collar around his neck, pulling his whole front toward you, his ass pushing upright against your knuckles, your two fingers seated up all the way inside. Tsumugi let out a whine. You always found it funny how high-pitched his voice got when he really got into it.

“P-Producer, can you touch my front?”

His voice was so airy and thin. Of course you would.

You reached forward and put his dick in your hand, burning and throbbing from going on untouched. Tsumugi was always so patient in a way you greatly admired, never touching himself until he asked you for it. It wasn’t even that he needed your permission or was begging for it—No, Tsumugi just found enjoyment in other parts of his body, as well. Only with you, he could be selfish like this, only with you he’d show himself for what he wanted. Only with you would he smile so gently.

As you poked against the sweet spot in his ass, you moved your hand back and forth around his front. He was moaning uncontrollably, he was always so loud when you got him like this—It’s how you knew you were doing it right. His hair looked so soft, it always smelled so good, too. Something like old books, old pages, something rustic.

You leaned forward and shoved your nose into his nape, startling him a bit.

“Ah, ah, Producer-chan, that tickles,” he laughed.

Judging from the heat in your right hand, and the clenching around your left, you assumed it did a little more than tickle. You decided to lick it.

That sent Tsumugi over the edge, coming into your hand.

He was panting hard, having all his energy taken out of him so abruptly. You took your fingers out and wrapped your arms around him, your soiled hand next to his face. Your cheek rested against his neck, covered in a fine shine of sweat.

“Tsumugi, you smell so good…”

He laughed softly, adjusting his glasses and reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief. Holding your hand as if it were some precious object, he wiped all the come off.

“There we go, all cleaned up~”

You hugged him as closely as you could, making sure that you would never lose sight of this precious boy. You didn’t care if his pants were down in a practice room, you didn’t care if he fell over four times trying to get out of bed this morning, you didn’t care if he’d do anything for anybody because he felt it was his duty to—No, those were _precisely_ the reasons you were drawn to him.

Maybe, just maybe, you were the first person he learned to trust in a long, long time.


	3. Midori Takamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: First Time
> 
> Includes:  
> -Virgin Midori  
> -Blushing  
> -A Blowjob  
> -Excessive Teasing  
> -Established Relationship  
> -Extremely Wholesome Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally don't write this fast.  
> I really mean that.  
> Indeed, it is the true power of these very good boys.  
> A fearsome power indeed.

There was something so peaceful about sitting on a bed in a warm room in the afternoon. Something about the way the heat held itself high in the air, something about how the sun beat down on you that made you a little sleepy, a little weary. It was comfortable. Very comfortable.

You were in Midori’s bedroom. It wasn’t the first time by any means—He loved having you in to show you any upgrades to his mascot collection. He was always too embarrassed to show much of it to his classmates (although they all knew about it by that point), but he loved showing it to you. He loved showing you his collection of cute things. The things he kept close because they made him feel happy. In many ways, you knew you kept Midori close for much of the same reason.

He lied in his bed, wrapped in thick blankets, doing his best not to look at you, even though it was pretty obvious that he had been stealing glances. You knew there must have been something on his mind, he didn’t even really have to say anything. Although, you guessed that was the point of moving his head away so suddenly. Of course he wanted you to notice.

You leaned back on the bed to see his face. When he noticed you were right in front of him, he looked down.

You laughed.

“What is it?”

He clutched the blankets close.

“I don’t know. I’m just feeling kind of weird today.”

You gave him a light pat on the head. You forgot how soft his hair was.

“That’s okay. It’s Sunday, we don’t have anything to do.”

He sat up quickly.

“But my parents are out doing a big delivery and—” A dark expression covered his face and he looked down at his lap. “I don’t know…”

“It’s okay Midori, we don’t have to do anything right now. I kinda like just lying here,” you said, kicking your legs up off the side of the bed.

“You don’t want to…”

You twirled your finger around in his hair.

“I don’t want to what?”

“You know, my parents and siblings are out and it’s just us.”

You smiled. Obviously, you knew what he was saying. It was just too much fun to tease him. He made the best expressions.

“Midori, I really don’t understand what you’re telling me. I keep telling you that you need to speak your mind more.”

He started grumbling.

“Just when I thought you were the first normal person I’ve met…”

“What? You don’t like me?”

Midori pouted.

“Of course I do.”

It was a little desperate.

You laughed and pounced on top of him, Midori shoving his hands in the air to protect himself with a layer of blankets.

“Hey, Hey!”

You bent down and met your lips with his. Opening your mouth to get him to do the same, you remembered how good a kiss felt. How soft a mouth was. How soft his skin was inside, how warm he was.

When you pulled away, you could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath, before quickly hiding his face with the blankets. It was always so cute when he did this. It always made you want to tease him more. You bent down and licked his neck. You wanted to kiss him all over his body, showing to him how important he was to you. You hadn’t quite got that chance yet. You were almost sure no one had that chance yet. He was so sensitive.

“Do you want to do it?” you said as he wiggled beneath you. “That’s what you were implying, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”

God, he was adorable when he was honest.

“It’s your first time, right?”

“yes.”

You weren’t sure if it was possible for a human to blush harder than that.

“You’re so cute I want to eat you up.”

“A-Anzu don’t talk like that! You’re embarrassing me!” He started pouting again. “I’m too big and tall, I’m not cute at all...I wish I shrunk twenty centimeters...”

You pulled the blankets off of him and unbuttoned the front of his pants. You pointed to the tent.

“This guy’s pretty tall, too.”

“Anzu!”

You began to rub it with your palm. Midori’s face scrunched up in what looked like a mix of goodness and anxiety.

“Well, I mean, if you wanted to do it then, um, I guess it’s okay…”

You poked him in the cheek.

Straddling him, you pulled down his boxers and pants. You chuckled to yourself, his dick round and pink just like the mascots he loved so much. You wished you could own a plush of it.

He desperately covered his face with his hands.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready for the real thing yet. We don’t have to go any faster than you’re ready for.”

A sort of sadness crossed his expression.

“Well, I _want_ to, I’m just kinda…”

“Scared?”

He nodded, looking away, blinking a lot. Was he going to cry? Just from that? Midori was too cute for his own good.

“I-I-I don’t know if I want to go all the way just yet...I don’t know...I just…”

He whined with a sniffle, a tear falling down his cheek.

You put your hand up to his cheek and wiped away any hint of sadness or worry.

“I have an idea.”

“Uh-huh,” he said, trying to hold back a sniffle.

“Why don’t you hold onto your favorite plushie as hard as you can and if you ever get scared, just close your eyes and hold on tighter?”

He nodded, a bit stilted.

“O-Okay.”

You leaned over to the side of his bed, picking up a cute shark. It was long, so you figured it’d be comfortable to hold onto.

“Do you want the shark?”

He shook his head violently.

“How about Mr. Berry?”

“N-No.”

“Ah! The bear, maybe?”

He pointed, back to holding onto the blanket to cover himself.

“Mr. Carrot," he said.

Realizing which one he was referring to, you picked it up with a great big smile. Like giving a toy to a child, you held it in front of him.

“Here you go, Midori-chan! Mr. Carrot to the rescue!”

“Stop that, you sound like Morisawa-senpai…”

You chuckled, pinching his cheek.

“Alright, I’m going to blow you now, hold on tight.”

You felt his body shutter. You could see him holding the plush away from himself just a little, as if trying to tell himself he didn’t need it. Trying to tell himself that he had the wherewithal to get through this without any aide. Trying to convince himself that it was a blowjob and it wasn’t a big deal and that—Oh god he was getting a blowjob, oh god his girlfriend was going to blow him, he needed the plush, he really needed it.

“O-Okay.”

You bent down and pushed the hair behind your ear so he could see your face if he wanted. As much as you could have loved to see his expression, you had more important things to focus on. You outstretched your tongue, surely hitting the bead of fluid at the tip. Midori shuttered and a little grunt came out of him. You were right—He was very sensitive.

Opening your mouth a bit more, you put the tip in your mouth, sucking on the end of it. You felt his legs writhe around under you and his body tense, clutching onto the carrot as hard as he could. You’d tell him that he was doing a good job and that it was okay to relax, but your mouth was a little full at the moment.

You pulled it out and gave the shaft long licks up and down, wetting it up, making it warm, making it twitch. Midori’s body was burning with an embarrassing passion. You knew he was starting to feel it. His voice was so delicate in the air, his dick was so soft when you put your lips around it, when you stroked the tip with your lips, giving it a small kiss.

You could never understand why he had so little confidence—You loved everything about him.

Suddenly, you put the whole thing in your mouth. It felt a little strange at first, the hot tip hitting the back of your throat, and a little awkward trying to not tap it with your teeth, but it felt good being full and it felt warm knowing you were making him feel good.

Unexpectedly, you felt everything in Midori’s body clench and relax in succession, morphing in and out of a state of pure anxiety and pure pleasure. He was feeling really good, wasn’t he? With your mouth wrapped around him like this? Of course he was.

You felt it immediately when he came, shooting back the down of your throat. Quickly, almost unexpectedly.

“Ah-A-Anzu! Sorry! I didn’t mean to! In your mouth!”

Like taking a big gulp from a straw, you sucked it all down. Pulling your head up and wiping your lips, you gave a big smile.

“Did it feel good?”

“Did it…” His worries put away, the blush came back. He held the plush in the air. “It felt really good.”

You pressed your finger into the fabric, almost as squishy as Midori’s cheek.

“Did Mr. Carrot help?”

“Mr. Carrot helped.”

He put the mascot’s face next to him, perfectly mirroring two smiles, one arguably cuter than the other.

“Thank you, Anzu. I feel a lot better now.”


	4. Mao Isara & Ritsu Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Angst  
> -Ritsu crushing on Mao, hard  
> -Seeing your friend fuck your crush  
> -Voyeurism  
> -Cry-fapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m...Not sure if this was exactly what you were asking for, but I sure had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy. I really ramped up the (albeit, unintentional) ntr vibes, so get ready.
> 
> Also, this fic is from Ristu’s perspective, so all the characters will be referred to in the third person.

The first time Ritsu noticed anything was wrong was when for the second time in a row, Mao said he couldn’t eat lunch with him. Ritsu found himself frustrated more than anything. It felt like he had done something wrong and that the world was punishing him for it. Ritsu was lonely more than anything. It was hard being around people all day. Mao was really the only person he truly felt comfortable with. It felt like another person was leaving him again. Just like Rei. It was always like Rei. People would always leave him.

It was just before lunch started, Mao was right there. Ritsu ran toward him.

“Ah, Maa-kun, there you are. Let’s go to lunch.”

He said it like that, but he meant it. Ritsu didn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Oh, Ritsu, sorry, I’m kinda busy today…”

Why was he calling him ‘Ritsu’? He should call him ‘Ritchan’, it was much cuter. Mao didn’t refuse things. Mao loved to spoil him. Why wouldn’t Mao spoil him anymore?

Seeing the depressed expression on Ritsu’s face, Mao flung into a flurry.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you! We just can’t—Today, I mean.”

Ritsu clung onto Mao’s arm and shoved his head into Mao’s belly, ruffling his hair all around in his shirt.

“Ritchan! Stop that! We’re in public!”

Ritsu stopped. Normally, he’d love to tease him a little more, but this just felt wrong. Mao had things to go. He shouldn’t be bothering him like this. Ritsu pulled himself off, feeling dejected. Ritsu wished he could be in private with Mao. He wished he could have him alone where they could be warm and happy, lying in bed together, hugging each other, kissing each other—That kind of thing. But he didn’t have that courage yet. One day, he would muster up the strength to tell him how much he loved him.

Well, for today, it was okay. Mao was just busy with all his unit activities, that’s just how it is sometimes.

Ritsu tried eating lunch alone, but he found himself just wanting to fall asleep. One of the only other people he found comfort with was with that Transfer Student, but Ritsu had spent ten minutes trying to look for her and he decided it was better to eat than to chase after someone. He liked being alone sometimes, but not like this. Knowing that there was no one there for him. Knowing that he had to eat lunch alone.

It was just so bright outside, everything hurt his eyes. He wanted to go somewhere where it was damp and cool, somewhere dark where he could fall asleep. Just lie down and sleep, forgetting anything that he didn’t want to remember. At least then, he might be able to have a pleasant dream.

  
  


Ritsu wasn’t sure how long it had been since he fell asleep. He was surrounded by clothes, so he figured that he must have fallen asleep in a cabinet. He remembered going into a practice room, but he didn’t recall falling asleep. Ritsu sniffed around and realized that it smelled like Mao. Feeling the fabric, he realized that these were Trickstar uniforms. Ritsu found the right one and pulled it down off the rack. Ah, he wished Maa-kun was here, he smelled so good.

In some ways, Ritsu knew that what he was doing was wrong. That it was wrong to sniff your best friend’s clothing with thoughts like this, that maybe if he could be honest with him then he might actually like him, he might actually want to be with him. But he was pathetic because he lacked the courage because he just couldn’t find it within himself to tell him because he didn’t want someone else to leave him again.

Just as Ritsu shifted his hand down to his pants to touch himself, he heard the door to the room open and the lights flick on. He quickly pulled his hand out and peeked through the crack. It was Maa-kun! Maa-kun was here!

“In here? I don’t know, Anzu…”

Why was Anzu with him? If he was going to practice, wouldn't he just be by himself or with his unit? At least it was just Anzu. Ritsu liked Anzu.

“Come on, Mao, don’t you want to?”

Why was she using his first name? How was that okay?

“Y-Yeah, I do, I’m just worried someone will see us, you know?”

Anzu bent over and locked the door, covering the window with a sheet of paper. She pushed Mao to the wall, pinning him with her arm.

“How is that?”

“Better?”

She leaned forward and they kissed. Mao didn’t seem to dislike it—No, he seemed to be enjoying it, really. Sucking on her lips, pushing back at her with his tongue, putting his hands on her hips as she surrounded him with her arms.

It slowly dawned on Ritsu what this meant. How obvious it was what this meant. How dumb he had been not to realize it earlier. His whole body began shaking, and he wondered if he was going to cry. He wondered if this was some nightmare that he’d wake up from, he wished that it would be over and that he would never have to think about it again. That Mao would focus on him, give him all his attention, all his love.

But Mao wasn’t kissing him, he was kissing Anzu.

Anzu reached down and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the front of his underwear. Mao looked embarrassed. Even though there was no one watching. There was one watching. Anzu looked at it like she was going to eat it. Ritsu couldn’t handle that. He couldn’t watch them have sex. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t leave the closet. He was forced to sit there as his crush had sex with his friend.

“Do you have a condom?” he asked.

“Yup!” she responded.

“God, you really came prepared.”

She poked a finger to his lip, pushing him back to the wall.

“I’m always prepared when it comes to you, Maa-kun.”

Mao blushed hard.

“Don’t call me that, that’s what Ritsu calls me.”

Anzu flicked his nose with her finger.

“Oh, but you like it, don’t you?”

He turned to look away from her.

“Maybe a little,” he said.

Ritsu found that he couldn’t move. He found it difficult to feel anything. Hard to cry. Hard to move his head. Moving his hand wasn’t hard. Feeling his dick wasn’t hard. Well, it  _ was _ hard, that was the problem. Ah, seeing Maa-kun like this wasn’t so bad, after all. It’s the first time he’d seen it since they were kids, it had grown a bit since then. Maa-kun was growing up, he was getting so big.

Ritsu really liked it when Anzu pulled his shirt up, showing his abs. He really liked seeing her strip him down, throwing his clothing across the room. Although, Ritsu wasn’t really paying attention to that. He had only such a small hole to look through, he wanted to focus on Mao. He wondered if the real Mao smelled like his clothing. He had a long day that day, all covered in sweat, frustrated, probably frustrated by looking at Anzu all day.

Ritsu stroked himself harder as if to get all the bad thoughts out of his head.

Anzu flicked her skirt up, showing him her cunt.

“Do you like it?”

He took a step closer, initiating something.

“Do you want to...Do it now?”

Anzu laughed.

“Oh, skirt on, panties off. That’s a little kinky, Maa-kun.”

“D-Don’t call me that!”

Anzu laughed. She pushed him to the wall and sat atop him, pushing him into her. Mao’s legs buckled, holding up all his weight on the wall behind him. Ritsu pushed Mao’s jacket up to his nose, blocking all his senses from doing anything, blocking his mind from thinking about anything other than his precious Maa-kun.

When he looked up again, Mao was all the way in. All the way tucked inside of her. It must have felt good to be so full of Maa-kun’s thing. It must have been warm and twitching, it must have felt so tingly to finally be able to touch it, finally be able to stick it in, finally be fucked by it. Pushing her weight onto Mao, Anzu began to move a little bit.

“Does it feel good?”

Swept away with pleasure, Mao found it hard to respond.

“Y-Yeah, it does.”

Mao supported himself with both arms, unable to hold onto Anzu for anything. Ritsu saw how his fingers twitched, how much he wanted to put his arms around her, but he couldn’t. She was moving too fast, he was feeling too good. Little squelches passed through the room each time their hips smacked against each other. 

Anzu grabbed his ponytail and began to pull on it. His hands shot up to his head, his body smacking hard onto the wall, and his face flared red from pain and embarrassment.

“A-Anzu! Don’t do that! It hurts!”

Fucking him, Anzu leaned forward and they kissed.

Ritsu wanted to tease Mao, he wanted Mao to spoil him. He wanted to suck on his tongue and pull his hair. He wanted to fuck him and he wanted Mao to fuck him.

He could feel it when Mao came inside of her, gripping his hands desperately around her arms. An expression full of lust, full of everything that made sex feel good.

Ritsu was feeling good, he was really close, too. He stroked himself as he pulled out of her, covered in sweat, probably smelling really good. He stroked himself as Anzu chuckled at how full the condom was, at how they were going to throw it away without anyone noticing. 

As they left the room and shut the lights off into pitch-black darkness, Ritsu came into his hand, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess.


	5. Sakuma Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Kidnapping/Non-Consensual Drug Use  
> -Bondage  
> -Mouth Kink  
> -A Ball Gag  
> -Biting/Blood  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty hard femdom, but Rei’s still pretty cute here, so do not be frightened!

You sat on your living room’s couch waiting for Rei to wake up. It wasn’t particularly difficult to get him to drink your soup. You knew tomato was his favorite. It was his joke that started all this, anyways. He told you he wouldn’t mind getting kidnapped and getting all strung up. You knew how stressed Rei always was, even though he would never admit to it outright. How much he was out thinking of others. He didn’t let it show, but Rei really cared. Everyone was so scared of Rei, but you knew the truth. He needed a little special time, sometimes.

You picked today because Rei was especially moody. With that smug expression, calling you, “Ojiisan’s little pet,” you decided enough was enough, and there he was strapped to a dining room chair in front of your TV. 

There would be no “Ojisans” and you would be nobody’s pet.

Rei let out a hum as he began to stir. Arms and legs tied tightly to wood, he realized that the only part of his body that could move was his head. He scanned the room quickly, donning his signature smirk when he lied eyes on you. He seemed to have no problem being tied to a chair.

“Ah, if it isn’t our little Jou-chan.”

“Good morning, Rei-san. How was your little nap?”

He twisted his head to both sides, giving it a nice crack.

“A little bumpy. Did you put me in the trunk?”

It was almost like he was purposefully trying to piss you off. You promptly ignored him, standing up and looking down at him. It was nice the way the sun draped in through the window. He had such gorgeous black hair. You ran your fingers through it and he looked at you oddly, as if wondering why anyone would want to touch it. It was smoother than you thought, almost like running your fingers through silk. You noted that you’d want to do that again.

“So what is it that you want?" he started. "If it is something regarding the school, we can make this quick and I can let you be on your way.”

Your body collapsed into a laugh.

“That’s funny that you think I’m here for that.”

Rei looked so dissatisfied with that. It was a good expression on him. You bent down and pulled that thing out of your bag. You knew it would look really cute on him.

You pushed your hand into his mouth, pushing down his jaw with your thumb, pushing against the back of his canines with your other two. It was funny, in a way. He almost looked like a wild animal, with teeth like a snake’s. You could feel his hot breath against you, breathing heavily through his mouth, his heart-rate up. He was nervous.

His tongue was hiding far back in his mouth and you thought it would be fun if you grabbed it. As soon as you pinched it with your three fingers, Rei reeled back in his seat, doing his best not to cut his tongue with his fangs. Dreadfully, uncomfortable, he squinted at you, struggling for you to let go.

You did, and like a rubber band, it shot back into his mouth. You could see him moving the spit around in his mouth, perhaps trying to get rid of your taste. Ritsu did say your blood tasted good, but you figured your skin did not.

“What are you doing? You’re wasting your time if you think interrogating me will do anything. You may be my producer, but I’ve been in the business far longer than you, Jou-chan.”

You smiled and lifted the ball gag, placing it gently in his mouth. You could feel Rei practically hissing at you, completely ignoring anything he had to say. You stood in front of him, pulling the lower part of his hair up with your arm, so you could hook it on properly around his neck.

Stepping back, you admired your handiwork. Rei looked cute gagged, with his little fangs poking out. You clapped once, giving yourself a congratulatory gesture. Rei looked so uncomfortable, frustrated almost, completely unable to move.

“Could you give it a little roll?”

“Haaannng?” he garbled, unable to speak.

You motioned with your finger.

“Put your tongue in the little hole and roll the ball.”

Rei looked so reluctant. You saw the tip of pink through the divots, and surely enough, the ball began to roll, wet on the other side from his drool.

“Ah, ah, good boy, good Rei-chan,” you said, giving his head a little pat.

He looked a little satisfied.

You pulled yourself up onto his lap, straddling him. This new black shirt he had was quite soft. You didn’t think Rei was the type to be sensitive to fabric, but considering how pale his skin was, it didn’t seem to be that much of a reach. You reached down, groping his groin through his blue slacks. You expected him to be soft, but he was a little hard. He must have liked doing what he was told, for once.

You kept rubbing until he was fully hard, and then unzipped the pants, pulling down the underwear so just the dick poked out. His body was so firm like this, all pulled back, all tense, all boney.

“Let’s wrap this wittle bitty guy up, shall we?” you said in a mocking tone.

Rei groaned back at you, clearly a bit frustrated. It wasn’t small by any means, but it sure was fun to tease him about it. You knew you were wet enough, so you just lowered yourself onto him.

Rei wasn’t the same as soon as he was inside you. You could feel his body melt as you pushed him deeper, right into that nice spot tucked inside of you. You could feel his shoulders rocking back and forth, trying to make use of any movement he could, buckling the chair, making it screech across the floor.

“Ah, ah, Rei, that’s not good. I’m renting, can’t mark the floors up.”

Rei couldn’t seem to hear you. Well, considering that was what you were going for, you didn’t mind polishing up a few scratches. His head was rolling back and forth and you could feel him twitching inside of you. He was getting used to this. Getting used to the feeling of giving up control.

You started moving up and down, keeping most of it inside of you. It felt good when you hit that deep spot, and considering Rei’s moaning, you figured that it must have felt good for him, too.

Bouncing your ass up and down, you saw a bead of drool fall down Rei’s chin. Teasingly, you pinched it, you pulled down on it, forcing a strong breath of air out of him and spit to drip down, smacking damp spots onto his slacks. He was so cute like this, feeling good, covered in sweat and drool, loving it when you poke around in his mouth.

You wrapped your arms around him, shoving your nose into the nape of his shoulder, taking a deep breath in to control your convulsions. His skin was so pale and smooth, you wanted to bite it, sink your teeth into it, taste it just like how Rei wanted to taste you.

As you felt your orgasm coming on, you sank your teeth in as deep as you could. Coming around his dick, you tasted the iron of blood in your mouth. Rei was whining in a high pitch, almost animal-like in nature. Coming down from your high, you let go of the grip in your jaw and saw that you left quite the mark.

You pulled back and looked Rei in the face. He looked so used like this. It was a good look.

You pulled off and noticed that he was limp and the condom was full. You chuckled, knowing that he must have come inside at some point.

“Let me get some rubbing alcohol.”

Rei grumbled a response, ballgag still in his mouth, drool dripping down his lips. You ran off, leaving him there, and came back from your bathroom with the alcohol, some cotton, and a band-aid.

As the sun had lowered into the sky, you realized how beautiful Rei looked in the warm light of the sunset. He really was more fit for nighttime, wasn’t he?

You laughed, unbuckling the gag, pulling out the knots of the rope, and wiping the semen off his dick. Rei trembled a bit, the cold air fresh against his sweaty skin. You tipped the alcohol upside down, dumping some onto the cotton and pressing it gently to the wound.

“Sorry, it’s going to sting.”

Rei’s face twitched, but he didn’t scream. His control was coming back.

All cleaned up, you put the bandage on and were satisfied with your work.

Rei stood and gave a little stretch.

“Sorry about all that, it was a little sudden,” you laughed.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could swear that Rei was blushing.

“I-I didn’t mind,” he stammered. “Actually, why don’t you and I do that again sometime?”

You laughed, the expression so unlike Rei, stated so like Rei. You stood closer to him, holding your hand in his.

“I wouldn’t mind playing with you again, my little Rei-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this fic, there are three pegging fics in a row.  
> Thanks.
> 
> Well, _someone's_ gotta dick these boys.


	6. Madara Mikejima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Pegging  
> -Wearing a Skirt  
> -Bratty Sub/Teasing Sub  
> -Established Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day.
> 
> lol

It was a very special day for you. It was the first time in three weeks that Madara would be back from his trip to Spain. It had been too long and you were so pent up, and knowing Madara, you were sure he was, too. You groaned, knowing that it was always his whims that got you both into these spots. In fact, it was almost a whim how you ended up with him. How he’d tease you and pick you up into the air, coddling you, almost like a child. It was a little funny, in retrospect. Once you got to know his true personality, you realized that things were different. That he liked it when you were mean to him. Maybe in some ways he wished that he could be more open about the way he truly felt. Maybe in some ways he felt like if you were mean to him that meant that someone was finally being honest with their feelings, and lord knows no one even _attempted_ to backtalk Madara Mikejima.

Although, you knew he enjoyed praising you. Even if it was just a mask to hide something darker, you knew Madara enjoyed his time with you. Through all the stress, you knew the playful attitude was helping him somehow. Even if you ended up taking care of him just as much as he ended up taking care of you.

“Anzu-chan~! Mama is home~!”

As soon as he stepped into the living room of your small apartment, his smile dimmed, realizing what was going on. That you were spreading your legs and that there was a black strap-on under the hem of your skirt. He rolled the suitcase in front of him, leaning onto it with a smug expression.

“Oh-ho, so soon, already?”

“Here, put this on,” you said, chucking a skirt at him. He caught it just before it hit him in the face. He gave it a look before staring back at you with a dumbfounded expression.

You stared back.

“I’d put you in my lingerie but I’m afraid your tits are too big.”

He let out a deep kind of chuckle.

“Ah, so we’re in _that_ kind of mood today, aren’t we, Anzu-san?”

You stared at him, somehow amazed that you hadn’t grown out of getting mildly annoyed by his coddling. You leaned back with a chuckle, remembering that getting annoyed was precisely the point. Madara was a little bratty sometimes.

“No shirt, no underwear. Just the skirt.”

“Alright, alright, missy,” he said, kicking the suitcase to the side, unbuttoning his top. There was always something seductive about the way Madara’s body was shaped. How years of track shaped his body thin yet toned, despite taking being captain of the team as a laughing matter. His fingers were so precise in folding his shirt, setting it on the floor next to him. He didn’t have to be so careful with it, but he did because he was Madara and Marada always did things the Madara way.

You stared at him as he unbuttoned and pulled his pants down, smirking at you, as if what you’d see would surprise you, as if you’d never seen it before a thousand times. You already knew that his hips were so thin, just absolutely perfect for him to sit on your lap, for you to sink yourself into.

Perhaps it was the cruel seriousness crossed against sheer optimism that made him so enticing. Exoctic in a way, somehow. Wanting to see that smile crossed with spit and tears and come. Something about it made you want to tear it all apart.

You hadn’t seen him in a skirt before, though. He looked really nice in a skirt. Almost embarrassed, as if Madara Mikejima could even understand what being embarrassed felt like. As you kept staring without saying a word, you could see a tent in the folds slowly grow until his knees buckled together and there was a nice bulge sticking out.

“Seems like I’m not the only one ready for tonight,” you said, chuckling.

Madara slowly dropped his body down to the floor and got onto all fours. It must have not been very comfortable considering how cold the tile must have felt against his bare skin. The skirt was short and barely hung over the edge of his ass. You bent over to get a better look, but it seemed that he was crawling toward you. You had spent the last month picturing him in that thing, you deserved a better view.

Almost as if on instinct, Madara opened his mouth and began to suck on the plastic. You pulled up the hem of your skirt to get a better look at him. Madara always looked so needy when he sucked you off. Almost as if he knew that although it wasn’t pleasuring you physically, it was doing _so much more_ mentally. Almost as if it were a real dick, he kissed each part with his lips so preciously, making sure every section got its share of attention. Sucking the tip as if it felt good, putting it into his mouth as if you could feel him around you, pushing against your dick.

You put your hand onto his head and pet the back of his hair, thumbing your hand through his braid as you pushed the strap deeper into his mouth. You didn’t want to choke him, but he looked really good with his mouth full of your cock. His hair was so fluffy, it felt very comforting to put your hand on it, guiding your short movements back and forth, in and out, seeing the bumps in the black plastic strain again against his lips, popping when he sucked in more.

He must have come rushing home so quickly after his concert because some of his foundation smeared onto his cheeks. Although it was make-up meant for a man, it worked really well with the skirt. Your fingers made their way to the edge of his skirt, where the tip of his ass jutted out, where the skin was so sensitive and close to the bone, just above where his asshole was, just above where you were going to fuck him tonight.

“You look great in this, you should wear skirts more often,” you said.

He groaned back, sending vibrations down the dildo’s length, humming lightly on your clit.

You pushed your palm on his forehead and slid him off the dildo, beautiful wet sounds as you pulled him off your mouth, his hand had snuck under the skirt. There was a really damp spot there. It was a new skirt, too, you bought it just for him.

“Were you jacking off?”

“First time in three weeks,” he said, grinning back.

He had waited that long for you? You remembered the phone calls with him, difficult because of the time difference. How sweet he was. How innocent they all were. You were almost embarrassed.

“You didn’t have to.”

He gave the tip of the strap a wet kiss.

“It’s not the same without you.”

You frowned, not quite satisfied with that answer. If he wanted to get off, he could have called you at any point, you really didn’t mind. He must have been so stressed and busy, as his Producer, you knew how much time all his commitments took, and even more so how much they weighed on him as a solo unit. Madara lifted his body up and sat quietly on your lap, pushing the strap down so it nestled in the crack of his ass.

“Come, here, come here,” he said, coddling you again. “You want to give me a hug, right?”

You wrapped your arms around him, desperately, pushing your nose in-between the crack in his chest.

“Were you lonely without me?” he asked. “Sorry I was gone so long.”

Pouting, you felt around his body and spread his asscheeks, feeling where the strap hit the tip of his hole. You had prepared the dildo earlier, but you didn’t want to hurt him, you never wanted to _actually_ hurt him.

“I missed you. You can call me next time,” you said. “I don’t care if you wake me up. Whenever you need me.”

You felt his fingers slide down to meet yours, covered in lube. You figured he had found it while you were busy shoving your face into his chest.

“Aww, you missed your Mama~”

Head right into the tits, just shove your head right in there. You could feel him sitting down on you, pushing your strap into him. He was pushing it inside of him.

“I missed my Mama.”

When you felt two hands on your shoulder, you knew it was all the way inside. You could feel his body clenching around it, his weight heavy on your lap, pushing the bunt of the strap heavy onto the front of your underwear. He put his arms around you, reaching a hand up to pat your head. 

“Anzu, you’re a really good girl, you know that, right?”

“Don’t say that while I’m trying to fuck you,” you said, pouting, despite the blush on your face.

He laughed, stuttering as if it were difficult to laugh while being impaled by a dick. It felt really good when he laughed. It made you happy. It sent vibrations down the length of the dick. It wouldn’t get you off, but it was more than you could ever wish for.

Arms still wrapped around him, you began to push deep inside of him, going slowly, going carefully. You could feel his groans on your cheeks, your arms still wrapped tightly around him. He was breathing so heavily, it must have felt good.

You pulled your face out of his tits to get a good look up at him. He grinned at you, the classic Madara grin. It was always so exuberant, such a cheery, festive smile. Even if he just put it on to make others think he was giddy, even if he just did it to convince others that he wasn’t a threat, you knew what it meant here. What it meant for you to be wrapped around him like this, slowly pushing your dick into him.

He must have been close because he was rocking his hips back against you, wiggling his hips deep into that one spot so deep. You felt the hem touch against your thighs lightly, each time as he came back down, each time as gravity pushed his body right back onto you. You moved your hand to his erection nestled between you two, pushing your hand up and down around it.

He mewled over, wrapping his arms over your shoulders, his head pressed against your nape. Breathing heavily, feeling good. His hair smelled really good. Like he hadn’t showered since he performed, smelling just like Mama should.

He came all inside the skirt, bucking his hips into nothing, bucking every last drop out of his ass. Finally, he slowed to a stop, spent, and delirious.

You looked up at him, delirious from all that. He bent down and gave you a simple wet kiss. You didn’t care if the dildo was still in him. You didn’t care that his dick was pressed against you, the cum pushing through the fabric of the skirt.

You just wrapped your arms around him.

“My good Mama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blooming World is a BOP
> 
> thank you 5* glitter mama for the s+ score


	7. Eichi Tenshouin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Blackmail  
> -(Light) Spanking  
> -Pegging  
> -Sadistic Anzu  
> -Bratty Eichi  
> -Referenced m/m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not wholesome at all.  
> Fuck Eichi.
> 
> Quite literally.

You entered Eichi’s royal office after waiting for his okay from outside. It was all so formal. It was always so formal. The beautifully carved wood on the side of his desk, the bookshelves lining the walls with records of school history, books in English, books in German. It was all so opulent and all of it was beginning to piss you off.  _ fine _ was beginning to piss you off.

Well, more specifically, Eichi Tenshouin had  _ always _ pissed you off. Just the way he sat there, elbows on the desk’s surface, fingers locked in one-another almost like he was the villain out of a superhero show. How his hair and clothing always emanated a pure white.

Yet something about him still drew you to him.

He may have screamed, ‘Charismatic Douchebag,’ but the  _ charismatic _ must always be taken into account when considering the latter.

The conductor of a grand orchestra? You weren’t sure. But, you had done your research, and there was most definitely a little more to the pretty and perfect title of ‘Eichi Tenshouin’ than was let on. You began to pace back and forth in the room, using your standing height to your advantage.

“So I noticed  _ fine _ had an odd amount of funding for their lives this semester.”

Eichi’s expression hardly changed.

“Yes,” he started. “We’ve had a couple of very valued donors make considerable contributions to the school and of course, a portion of that gets allocated to  _ fine _ . It also gets allocated to the other units, so I’m not seeing how this is exactly a problem.”

With almost a groan, you strode up to the front of his desk and slammed a shirt on it. Covered in cum stains, it read, “Eichi Tenshouin” at the top.

Eichi peered down at it with disgust.

“I’m not sure what pervert got ahold of this, but it will definitely be remedied within the next day.”

You stared right at Eichi, looking deeply into him.

“So you can burn it in the incinerator before anyone can figure out what you’ve been doing?”

Eichi stood, placing a hand firmly on the desk. It always seemed funny to you that he would wear gloves like that. Like he didn’t want the ‘infected peasants’ touching him.

“Anzu- _ san _ ,” he said, accentuating the formality. “I’m really not sure what you’re trying to accuse me of, here.”

You stood firmly and confidently, slamming your hand on the desk, marking your demand.

“Spread your legs for me like you did for all those donors.”

Eichi twisted his brow through a smirk, almost as if his true emotions were shining right through.

“And what if I say no?”

You pulled a straight face. Something so deadpan against his thinly veiled excuse for a smile.

“I’ll fuck you anyway.”

Now  _ that _ was an honest smirk. Thin lips against a deathly pale face, smirking at the thought of letting a woman forcibly fuck him.

“Well, it is more interesting than anything else going on around here,” he said, standing up and walking around the desk, removing his gloves, as if he were about to touch something gross. “Let’s do this quickly and efficiently, yes?”

You grabbed him by the wrists and easily shoved him onto the desk.

“I heard rumors that you used to be a spoiled little child, but it looks like you still are, Eichi-chan.”

In the moment you sounded out that last syllable you saw his face twitch up into a ball, as if he were disgusted in it, then suddenly switch back into a smirk. It was such a sudden movement, if you weren’t focusing on his face, you wouldn’t have seen it. You wondered if Eichi did that all the time and you had simply never noticed.

“Well, we all grow and change. It’s as simple as that.”

No, you knew why. It was from learning to stop fearing death constantly. Learning that being immature was a waste of time, especially when he knew that he wasn’t going to have much left.

You shook your head, violently, dispelling those thoughts. You weren’t supposed to feel pity for him, you were supposed to rail him for all the sins he’d committed. That’s right, you couldn’t lose track of your mind. Feeling pity for a person like this, it was impossible. You couldn’t admit that there was something admirable about relishing in being hated to achieve a grand ending.

You flipped him around so his ass faced up. It wasn’t considerably difficult. He wasn’t exactly resisting, and moreover, it was Eichi, you were barely sure he could take this manhandling. You didn’t want to break him, but it was so tempting to.

His wrists were so frail around your rough hands. As if the skin was wrapped loosely around a bone, barely any flesh to support it. You wondered if he ate anything or if his lunches were just for show. You wondered what he would be like if he ate properly, if he was healthy. If Eichi would have ended up differently if the circumstances changed. Perhaps you wouldn’t be here, touching his ass on his desk.

These were a really nice pair of white slacks he had on. Almost as if the fabric was hand-picked to fit a royal brat’s ass perfectly so he wouldn’t get pains from sitting for so long. You wrapped your hands around each cheek and gave it a squish, making Eichi squirm under you, moving his hand up to cover his mouth. It was a little funny, thinking that no one had probably been this attentive to him in the past before.

“I never knew our dear Producer was such an ass-fetishist. You know it’s not normal to grope a man’s ass this much,” he said, sultry.

You gave it a couple of slaps with the back of your hand. You could feel him twitching with each of them. A part of you wondered if he really had done any of this before. Maybe your assumptions weren’t quite on the mark.

“Oh no, I’m doing this for you. Got to be gentle. Can’t have you breaking on me.”

Eichi chuckled back.

“What, are you going to suck my dick so hard I’ll faint?”

You pulled the dildo out of your bag and set it into the firm outline of his crack. There was a click as you affixed the harness to your hips.

“I said that I was going to  _ fuck _ you. What part of that did you not understand?”

You felt a shiver down his body as you moved to pull down his pants and underwear. As soft as the fabric might have been, you didn’t need it. Hands bare on skin as bright as sourdough bread, you gave it a nice squeeze. You felt a shivering below your hands. Was Eichi terrified? You couldn’t see his face. Not that would help any, Eichi never showed his feelings on his face, anyways. It still brought you joy that he was nervous.

“I’m surprised that getting this cute little ass pounded every week hasn’t torn you right in half with that illness of yours,” you said, running your hands down his sides. “You’re so frail. You’ve got nice skin.”

“And your hands are covered in calluses, get on with it.”

“Alright, alright, sheesh, Mr. Princess.”

He scoffed at your nickname. You draped the cool lube over your fingers so it slid down his crack. Probably also sliding down his legs, soaking into his pants. It made you chuckle at how he would explain to one of his servants how he soiled them. Carefully, you stuck a finger inside. He was tight. Desperately uncomfortable despite his previous confidence.

“How is it, Mr. Student President?”

“Fine,” he grumbled, clearly being a little more stimulated than ‘fine’.

You pushed the finger in more, Eichi’s body involuntarily squirming on the desk. You were almost afraid he was going to knock something off, but you didn’t really care. Feeling him relax, you put another finger in.

You gave him a smack with your free hand, a little harder, knowing now that he could take it.

“Shit,” he garbled into the wood.

“Huh? What was that? Did Mr. Perfect just say ‘shit’?” you said, pushing your two fingers deeper inside. “That’s not a very nice thought when I have my fingers up your shithole. I didn’t know you were so foul.”

He writhed around, clearly trying to move off your fingers, but having nowhere to go, he ended up pushing them farther inside of himself, pushing into that sweet spot.

Quickly, you pulled out.

“Oh, no, we can’t have you coming that quickly.”

Eichi rolled his head to the side to look at you, a strand of thin blonde hair stricken with sweat across his face. It was a good look.

Ah, well, it was time for the strap.

You pressed it to his hole. You could feel it stretching by your fingers as you lead the cock inside. You could feel his body writhing around as it filled him. As he squeezed desperately around it. Seeing a small red dash on his cheek, you slapped it again.

“What, is the strap too big for you? I’d figured your asshole would have been stretched by now from all those old men’s cocks.”

It was that statement that actually riled him up. You could feel the heat rising on his shoulders where your hands lied. You could feel him tense, just as his brows surely did, just as he made that wonderfully disgusted expression. There was just nothing like seeing Eichi looking at someone more disgusting than himself.

“I told you, I did not spread my legs for the donors.”

Somehow, that made you giddy. Were you Eichi’s first time? First time up the ass? That was a little bit of an exciting thought. You put your hands around the bottom of his asscheeks and squeezed again.

“Oh, but you let your classmate fuck you. You’re a little sluttier than I thought. Not even doing it for a donation. Do you suck their dicks because it feels good, then?”

Angry. Eichi was almost angry.

“I told you, I don’t suck dicks.”

You put your hand around to his front and felt his cock. He was insufferably hard. Leaking from the tip. Easy to stroke considering how much precome was there. You put your hand around it and gave it a little bit of attention.

“There we are, my little Eichi. There we go, let’s feel good, shall we?”

You could tell from the way Eichi decided to turn around and glare at you that he hated the mocking tone, but you could tell from the way his cock twitched and his asshole pulsed that his body liked it.

You began to thrust in and out and you could feel Eichi breaking from beneath you. Muttering harsh words with that gentle voice of his, trailing condensation across the desk with his sweaty hands, trying to find something to hold onto but desperately unable to.

Suddenly, Eichi stopped moving and fell loose like a ragdoll. Each thrust you made offered a rough groan, showing he was still awake. You rooted your hands around his hips, feeling him close, so close.

When he came he looked absolutely torn apart.

Pushing his soaking hair off his face, he turned to his side to look at you. You pulled out, a lovely sound of hearing the dildo slide out of him. He slapped you with an incredibly weak force, eyes glazed over with a thin glaze.

“Wh-What are you doing? Why are you still here?”

You pointed to the flashing orange button next to him. The famous, ‘Eichi Alarm.’

“That went off and I figured you didn’t want your manservants to see you with your pants down.” You chuckled, pulling a handkerchief out of your bag, tapping it lightly onto his ass. “Covered in jizz, too.”

“Oh,” he started, almost surprised. It quickly turned into a grin. It was almost the most sincere expression you had ever seen on him. “Thank you Anzu-chan.”

“You enjoyed that?”

“I can’t say that I didn’t.”

You sighed, so typical of Eichi. Of course he would enjoy something like this. There was no way around it. Well, it made you pity him less. He shouldn’t be someone to pity.

Anyways, at the end of it all, you found that you had a good time.


	8. Kaoru Hakaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -missionary sex like a good heterosexual couple  
> -except kaoru’s the one getting dicked  
> -Pegging/Vibrating Dildo  
> -Established Relationship  
> -Breaking Kaoru’s Cherry  
> -Praise Kink/Hickies/Kissing

Kaoru Hakaze was an absolute nervous wreck. He had successfully brought a girl to a hotel room. It may have taken thirty-two girls, and it may have taken her nearly eight weeks, but he was here, she agreed, and he was riddled with anxiety. She even came with him after only two months of dating. _Two months!_ Kaoru really didn’t think he’d ever strike gold again like this—Ever. Especially since the girl was this earnest and blunt, and so pretty, of course.

He had really enjoyed all the dates you had been on. It was a little embarrassing at first, what, with you spoiling him and paying for meals. It was the first time one of his dates had bought him presents, brought him flowers. You were a little forward, but Kaoru found that he enjoyed _forward_. It was oddly refreshing compared to all the drama of the others.

Yup, yup, he’d never find someone like this in a million years. This was going to be a once-in-a-lifetime experience, Kaoru just knew it.

To be absolutely fair, while Kaoru had plenty of experience dating, he had absolutely no experience with anything long-term, little less anything _sexual_. No, no, this Kaoru Hakaze was a cherry boy, ripe for the picking, as much as he would hate to let that show. Well, he had seen enough porn, he knew what to do. It would be alright. He’d figure it out.

He chucked to himself as you walked into the room with him, thinking about how you would probably get all helpless and he would have to take the lead, kissing your body gently from the top to the bottom. He didn’t have the roses or the fancy suit (or the wine), but those could be for your first anniversary, he knew that he didn’t have to rush into everything.

The room was a lot nicer than you expected, honestly. It made you a little happy to see that Kaoru had saved up enough for you two to have a good night together. You put your hand on the bed and it sprung back with a good vigor. He’d need the support because he wouldn’t be standing by the time you were done.

“Let me wash up real quick and I'll be right back out,” you said, smiling gently.

Kaoru hummed a ‘yes, of course, honey’ and waved, lost in thought as to what you and him would be doing. About how you would take it, how it would feel like, what your reaction would be. Kaoru wanted to cherish all of it.

When you came back out, Kaoru twisted his head, stiff from riling himself up. You saw him staring. It’s not that you were naked, it’s not that you redid your make-up all nice. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. He absolutely could not ignore it.

“Wh-What is that,” he said, pointing at your crotch.

“A strap-on.”

“Yes, I see that,” he said, taking a second to breathe.

You laughed, innocently, as if this wasn’t your plan the whole time. As if you hadn’t been thinking about making him feel really good through his ass for the eight weeks you had been with him.

“What, you’ve had sex any other way?”

Just as heat rises, so did the red flush in Kaoru’s face, slowly ascending until the tip of his forehead, almost as if considering if it was normal this whole time to peg on your first night. The blush must have stung. It must have burned.

“It vibrates, too!” you added.

“I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT!”

Kaoru grimaced back with the most embarrassed look a human could ever have. He avoided looking at you, even if he thought you looked really nice like that.

“Is it really going to be okay?”

You walked up to him, his eyes flashing between the cock and your eyes.

“I promise to be gentle,” you said, putting your hand on his side, rubbing his skin gently. “I want this night to be as good for you as for me.”

His eyes scanned the room, as if asking the world for some sort of guidance. For some tips on how to deal with this, how to prepare himself for something like this. A part of him felt weird, as how this night would be all about you. He wanted to make you feel happy, but instead, here you are, caring about his ‘needs’. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to you. Maybe that’s how you got this far in the first place. Because you were the first girl to actually care about him.

“Okay, let’s do it, then,” he said, finally. He didn’t know if he’d get a chance like this again, and who knows? It might be more into it than he thought. He frowned pointing back at you. “But if I say stop, you gotta stop. It’s going up my asshole, not yours.”

Yes, yes, his precious hole, right up to his sweet spot. You wanted to see how cute his expression would get when you got in that deep.

“Of course, of course,” you said. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

You climbed onto the bed, over him, grabbing him by the shoulders and moving him up to the pillows. You wanted him to be comfortable. It wouldn’t be right if he wasn’t comfortable. He was so embarrassed, so everything was _not ready_ , very flustered, very cute. It was so rare to see Kaoru in this form, almost vulnerable in many ways. It made you just want to tease him more.

You bent down and kissed him under you. As soon as your lips made contact, you felt Kaoru relax under you, finally feeling comfort in something he knew—At least somewhat. You wanted him to relax, that was the only way he would be able to feel good tonight. You put your hand through his hair and he looked at you almost with shame, his lips smeared with red lipstick.

“A-Are you going to put it in?”

You nuzzled your nose to him.

“Of course, not yet. Come on, I have to prepare you.”

“P-Prepare me, like with your fingers?”

You hummed back a sound of approval. Hand in the hair, touching his head.

“It’s okay, just relax, alright? Can you do that for me?”

Stilted, he nodded.

Kaoru’s body had gone limp as you bent down to take his pants off. It was like there was a switch placed inside of him as soon as he saw you come out of the bathroom. As if there was a sense of arousal to his fear, as if he really liked the way you cleaned yourself up, the way you looked with a dick attached to your hips.

Despite the lube, you couldn’t manage to get even the tip of your finger in. You kept petting Kaoru’s hair. It was really nice like that, all grown out. You wished that he would let you braid it more often. Slowly, he began to relax until you got a knuckle in.

“How does it feel?”

He was shivering a bit.

“Kinda weird. Not as bad as I thought. Doesn’t really feel like anything, really,” he finished, relaxing a little too much, causing your finger to unexpectedly push deeply inwards. Despite the scrunched look on his face, he said, “See, I can handle it.”

You put another finger in, Kaoru seemingly congratulating himself on being able to take that, too. It’s when you inched your finger up to pinch his nipple that you felt everything clench around your fingers. It must have hurt a little for him, to be that surprised so quickly.

“Are you sensitive there?”

He nodded, his body shaking as you twisted your finger around the nipple, soft and twitching, just like the rest of his body.

“Yeah, it makes everything feel kinda tingly.”

You put your face to his chest and gave it a nibble.

“Hey! Hey! You’re getting your make-up all over me!”

You kissed him on the forehead, leaving another stain right next to the one still across his lips. You smiled right at him.

“Good. That’s how I tell you I love you.”

Kaoru’s expression broke between cocky and wholeheartedly embarrassed. He had heard that _many_ a time from a girl, but this felt different. It just felt so _different_ coming from you. Kaoru couldn’t maintain his suave persona with you, he just couldn’t.

“Can I put it in?” you asked.

You reached down to the strap, pushing it gently to his dick, pushing the two against each other. The dildo was slightly bigger than his. He got a little embarrassed by that.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he said.

You grabbed his legs, pulling them up and putting the tip to the rim of his hole and began to stretch him with your cock. As it went inside, you felt his calves tense up, his neck straining to get comfortable, at all used to the feeling of something inside of him. You gave him another kiss.

“It’s okay, Kaoru, you’re doing well.”

He was almost sniffling.

“Alright, thanks.”

You pushed in deeper, feeling him relax as your hips tapped together lightly.

“How does it feel now?”

He looked shy, looking at where your hips were joined.

“I don’t know, kinda weird. It’s less scary than I thought.”

Kaoru was scared? That warmed your heart in some odd way. You leaned down, wrapping your arms around him and kissing his shoulder, showing him just how much you cherished him. How silly yet earnest all his flirting was to you, how much you enjoyed it when his smile came through, when his blush came through.

You knew when you hit his sweet spot because he began to twitch and moan.

“Eh? Eh? Anzu? What is this? It feels weird?”

You sucked on his shoulder, leaving a lipstick stain and a harsh red mark.

“That’s your prostate, honey.”

“ _T_ _h-That’s_ what it feels like?”

He looked almost in shock, as if everything he knew before about sex was a complete and utter lie. As is this is what it was really meant to be like and he was just going through the motions before. You reached down and turned the vibration on. You didn’t want to be harsh and tear him, so this was the best—Just keeping it deep here inside of him. Plus, it would get you off, too. Not that it was difficult, after all, you were fucking Kaoru Hakaze, of course it would be easy to get you off. You put your hand up to his hair and pulled it gently off his face. He looked so vulnerable and his face was flushed.

“How is it?”

He nodded.

“It’s feeling kinda good now.”

You stroked your hand through his hair.

“Good, good,” you said, bending down to bite his nipple. It was a little difficult to move around considering you had a strap inside of him, but you wanted to make him know how important he was. You felt him squirm as you nibbled it, clearly still sensitive from before. When you leaned back up, you pushed into him more, getting a nice squeal. You pushed your finger to his tit, rubbing the lipstick stain, mixing it into his skin, messing it up. Kaoru didn’t really seem to notice.

You turned the vibration up one notch and Kaoru started wincing. You wished you could feel his hole squeezing around you, he must have been feeling so good, it was so deep inside of him rumbling like that.

A face covered in sweat and hair, Kaoru smiled suavely, almost as if he were back on the streets trying to pick up chicks.

“See, it’s not so bad. It feels kinda nice when you spoil me.”

That was the moment that Kaoru came all over himself, all the way up on his chest, and a tad bit on his face. Along with the lipstick stains and soon-to-be hickies, it was a good look on him.

His body started shaking.

“Hey, take it out, take it out, I’m sensitive now.”

You turned it off and pulled it out, Kaoru wincing at it left his body.

He sighed, all the tension pouring out of him.

He pushed his body weight to the side and scooted to the side of the bed, trying to stand up. It didn’t really work. You rushed over to him, laughing.

“Come on, come on, let me help you to the shower.”

He looked up at you, smiling—Again, just like before, completely earnestly.

“Thanks.”

When you helped wash him off, you scrubbed his body clean again. He scrambled for the soap, trying to get at the lipstick stain near his collarbone. He was a bit frustrated.

“It won’t come out. I keep putting soap on it but it won’t come out.”

“Ah, that’s a hickey.”

He looked over at you, almost angry at first. The irritation turned into a smirk.

“Good thing it’s in a spot everyone can see. Can’t have girls think I’m not taken.”

Kaoru was given four more hickies that night.


	9. Sora Harukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Male Reader  
> -Pet Play  
> -Established Relationship  
> -Blindfolding  
> -Smell Kink  
> -Simultaneous Blowjob/Footjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I love Switch  
> sora is so cute i love his earrings,,,,  
> stan sora’s ass card
> 
> Also casual reminder that Sora refers to himself in third person

Sora sat on your couch leaning back deep into the cushion. He was super focused. It was the same level of Super Mario Sunshine for hours straight. It was things like this that drew you to Sora in the first place. Playing a game nearly two decades old on a completely obsolete system in order to rank higher on a seemingly arbitrary list on some website. The time and effort was admirable, really. He was so concentrated, it always brought a smile to your face. You found yourself learning all the tricks and glitches he would take advantage of, cheering him on in your mind the moment you knew he got it just right.

But, without a doubt, it would get boring at times. Especially when he was spending hours to shave just a single second off his time. It would start to make your eyes wander. He always wore such fashionable clothing, you noticed. Trying your best not to distract him, you found yourself fingering the edge of his polka-dotted button-up, feeling how soft the fabric was, reminding you of how soft he was under your hands when you fucked him at night. Watching him like this was turning you on in some odd way.

Without even turning his head he spoke.

“Wanna do it?”

You recoiled, sitting back up straight into your seat. Sora was always abnormally perceptive in the most unexpected times.

He laughed, giddy.

“Alright, alright, let Sora finish this round and we will meet you in your room, right?”

Giving him a second to a particularly difficult trick, you opened your mouth to speak, only to get what seemed to be your mind read again.

“Feel free to pick whatever you want! Sora’s feeling a little frisky tonight.”

You smiled to yourself, already having something in mind. It frustrated the hell out of him, but it was Sora’s favorite after all. Nothing quite unwound him like that.

When Sora walked into your bedroom he was naked with his collar on and clearly a little nervous. It made you laugh a little. He was so calm doing incredibly precise and stressful tasks but got anxious from this. You were really important to him, then. That most definitely put a smile on your face.

Sora’s body was so small in a way that wasn’t frail at all. He didn’t come across like that. What, with him being so buoyant and full of energy, climbing up and down everything in sight, it would have been impossible for him to be frail. Even if he liked to show that side to you sometimes.

“Sora, come here,” you said, patting your lap.

At first, he started walking, but once he saw the leash in your hand, he instinctively got onto all fours and walked over like a good little puppy. You pet his hair, satisfied at how perceptive he was. It really was a good trait of his. You clicked the leash on and reached to your side, pulling out the blindfold.

He blinked at it, almost a little anxious.

“Are you ready?” you asked.

“Woof!”

You laughed, patting his head.

“Good boy, good boy~” you said, wrapping the blindfold around his head.

It was his first time with it and you were a little curious to see how he would react to it. Considering how connected his synthesia was with sight, it probably was a little jarring for him.

“Alright Sora, what color am I feeling right now?”

For Sora, his synthesia meant hearing sounds in colors. Apparently he’d see them in textures across his eyes, dying sounds in a pristine red or a luscious blue, or just whatever his brain came up with.

“Red?” he asked after a considerable amount of consideration.

“Wrong! It was yellow, Sora.”

He pouted, a little frustrated.

“Alright, turn around, it’s time to put your tail in.”

Sora started to turn around, clearly confused by having absolutely no spatial perception of anything around him. You couldn’t imagine how frightening it must be to be chained up by the neck in a world of pitch-black darkness. Sora didn’t seem to mind it, though. You knew he liked the anal plug.

What you got next was a view that you would forever cherish. Sora’s ass was always quite the thing of glory, but it was really best like this. Best when he was on his arms and legs, shoving it up at you, waddling around as if it were just an ass and nothing so special. But it  _ was _ special, and precisely like this, right in front of your grasp. You put your hands firmly around each cheek, letting your fingers sink into the soft skin.

“Hey~ Hey~ That’s Sora’s ass you know~”

“I do know and that’s why I’m touching it,” you said, mockingly. “You’ve got quite a bit back here, Sora.”

Sora thrashed around, not really being able to see anything from the blindfold. Probably the colors of the sounds floating through the air. The sounds of his light panting, the sounds of your fingers dipping into him, preparing him. It all must have been a kaleidoscope of bright colors, all flashing in his mind through the pitch black of a blindfold. It must have been a bit overwhelming, but you knew Sora could take it.

Feeling he was loose enough, you popped the plug into his ass, making him recoil and press his face to the ground, doing his best to vent his heat through the cold hardwood floor.

Sora was just so adorable with all that energy of his. Just absolutely overflowing in a spurting dash. It was no wonder that Mitsuru and he got along so well.

Absolutely loving the show in front of you, especially the way the tail poked out of his hole, you palmed yourself through your pants.

“What number am I thinking of?”

“Ha? Number? How is Sora supposed to guess a number?”

You smiled, smugly. You still had a feeling he would get it, but you were happy it was getting him so flustered.

“Um…71?”

“Yes, that’s right! It’s your birthday, Sora.”

You could just feel him pouting in the air.

“Sora’s birthday is next week, though…”

You dragged your fingers along his ass, marking the tip of your finger down the tip of his crack, absolutely tickling, absolutely teasing.

“Do you want your reward now?” you asked.

Sora wigged his ass in front of you.

“...Yes. Sora does.”

Tapping your fingers to the side of his asscheek, you motioned for him to turn around again. Rather enthusiastically, Sora spun around, catching the leash around his arm, struggling to get it out.

“Here, here, get your arm up, buddy.”

Doing as he was told, he pulled up his arm and you untangled him from his own mess. You tugged on the leash, pulling his face right up against your groin. 

“Ah, Master, your crotch smells so good.”

“Sora, you don’t have to call me that, you know,” you said, chuckling at how into it he was getting. “Is your smell going into overdrive because you can’t see?”

He buried his nose in your pants.

“You smell so good~”

Sora was clearly not listening.

Fully accepting that he was refusing any sense of rationality, you unzipped your pants and pulled your dick out, letting it slap Sora in the face, who really didn’t seem to care that much.

“Here, Sora, sit down.”

Sora followed suit, opening his mouth to press his lips gently around the head of your dick. It was a little impressive to you how adept he was at this considering how little he could see. Maybe he really was getting used to using his nose a little more.

You put your foot on his crotch and you felt his mouth sink onto your dick as he started to feel good. It was such a good look on him like this, black covering his eyes, the leather collar around his neck, being able to lean forward and look down his back, look at his ass. You felt him twitching under your toe as he wrapped his mouth around you in a wonderfully warm coat of saliva and love.

You pulled on the leash, putting your hand on his soft blonde hair and pushing him down on you, making him swallow as much of you as he could. It was a little funny, what with his nose all tangled up in your pubes. That must have been a little overwhelming for his senses. It always smelled the most there.

You could feel the movements in his mouth get sloppier as he began to hump against your foot energetically, like a horny rabbit, forced to rely on his nose and his ears, his whole world of sight masqueraded in a psychedelic trip of color.

You knew it was too overwhelming when you felt his mouth stop moving and fast pumps of air shoot out of his nose and onto your groin. Your foot was a little sticky. You stroked your hand through his hair, poking up like another set of ears.

“Come on Sora, just a little more,” you said, encouraging.

With a couple more slurps, you felt yourself come into his mouth.

Sora pulled back, the goop spilling out all over his face, easily soaking into the blindfold. He choked a bit, laughing up the cum that caught in the back of his throat. Still with the blindfold on, he leaned back and smiled a full cheery smile.

“Ha ha ha~! That felt really good~!”

You laughed, pulling the blindfold off his face and unhooking the leash from his collar.

“Come on, Sora, I’m sure you’re tired, let’s clean you up.”

He nodded, humming, his hair bouncing up. He excitedly grabbed your leg, rubbing his cheek into your knee.

“Sora loves his time with you! Thank you for being with me!”

It was things like this that made it impossible for you to spoil him any more than you already did. You’d feed him sweets all night. He deserved it.


	10. Chiaki Morisawa #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Established Couple  
> -Pegging  
> -chiaki being really adorable  
> -Extremely High Quantity of Fluff  
> -Very Long Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I just really wanted to write it. Consider it a bonus chapter.
> 
> chiaki 5* pls come home  
> [pls](https://twitter.com/stopthefa2/status/1261723832856920065?s=20)

“Chaiki, come get your bento!”

In an instant, Chiaki shot across the training room to the spot that you sat watching them rehearse. You heard them call a lunch break, and this always happened, anyways. Chiaki pulled up the chair across from you, sat down, and opened his mouth, waiting patiently for you to put something in.

“Hm...Which one do you want first?” you asked.

“Chicken!” he shouted. “Oh, and can you put some of the sauce on the rice with it?”

You chuckled, mixing around the sauce in the rice with your chopsticks.

“Sheesh, someone’s spoiled today,” you said, laughing.

He grabbed the side of the table making you drop the rice drop back into the box.

“But your bentos are the best! Nothing like them! Wonderful! Good!”

He was running out of words, wasn't he? It was a little funny how he was always like this. So enthusiastic, always so optimistic. It really never failed to get to you. Not that you’d let it show all the time, of course.

“I know that. Open up.”

He let go, grabbing back onto his chair for support and opened his mouth.

“Ahhhhh~”

Like feeding a child, the chopsticks went in and he chomped down. A huge smile erupted across his face. _That_ was the reason you woke up at 6 a.m. this morning to make lunch like this. That smile. You reached forward and pat his head, ruffling his hair all around.

“There, there, good boy~”

Midori shoved his hand into his own face, groaning.

“Oh god, not again.”

“Taichou’s really kinda a big kid, isn’t he?”

“But that bento looks pretty good de gozaru.”

“Shinobu, it is not ‘yours’ to eat.”

“Literally all that guy can do is make everyone around him cringe...”

“Midori-kun! Do not call Taichou cringe!”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just still not used to...whatever _that_ is…”

“Chiaki has told me that he is very ‘embarrassed’ by—ah, I guess I should not talk about ‘that’ in public. He is very ‘embarrassed,’ after all. It is a ‘private’ matter. It left Chiaki a bit flustered.”

“What. What was it? Tell me? Tell me?”

“What? Taichou actually _blushed_? I-Is that even possible…”

“What de gozaru?”

They practically pounced on him, curious to know any secret of their beloved Taichou. Kanta smiled. Eerie, like a Noh mask. Completely expressionless, like a doll.

Yup, there was no way in hell he was going to answer any of that.

Trying to do your best to actually aim toward Chiaki’s mouth and _not_ focus on the entirety of Ryuusetai fighting between laughter and pestering Kanata for answers, you set another glob of rice into his mouth. He looked over at them, almost motherly.

“I’m really proud of them,” he said.

You slapped his back hard, as a gesture of affirmation. Chiaki would never deny that specific display of brotherly love.

“They’re proud of you, too, you know.”

He laughed.

“I know, I know.”

Smiling at his teammates distracted by each other and their own lunches, he seemed to have thought of something else and leaned in close to whisper it to you.

“Uh, hey, can we use the strap again tonight?”

You smiled widely.

“Oh, you’re feeling up to it?”

He was a little flushed, leaning back, a little unlike the Chiaki everyone knew—Just like the Chiaki you knew.

“You just look so excited when you get to do it,” he started, pausing. “I just want your ‘special time,’ you know?”

You put both hands on his head and gave him a hard noogie.

“You’re too good, you know that?”

He laughed, not even trying to get your hands off him.

You had been over to Chiaki’s house many times before. Part of it was that he was an only child so it was less of a hassle to come over, and the other part of it was that he really, _really,_ wanted to show you his tokusatsu stash. It was a bit much at first, but once you eventually learned that watching his expression was more fun than watching the show, you didn’t mind watching endless dumb power-up sequences. Anyways, it’s not like Chiaki _didn’t_ understand the hypocritical aspects of a hero, he did, and that’s what made it so engaging to talk to him for hours at a time. It wasn’t about the perfection of a hero, it was about the _idea_ of a hero. Something to strive endlessly for, even if it was impossible, even if there was an irrationality to it at times.

And plus—His mother loved it when he brought friends over. Apparently before you came along, that wasn’t a particularly common occurrence. Although, you assumed you weren’t exactly a _friend_ anymore. Although Chiaki would always treat you like one. His special friend—Like nobody else.

Even before you came over, you could tell pretty early on that his parents doted on him a lot.

As soon as you walked through the door to his room, you closed the door behind you and locked it. Chiaki was humming while standing next to you, trying to figure out what you were doing, when you picked his shirt up off his shoulders and pulled it off his head, chucking it across the room. Then, you unbuttoned his pants and pulled them to the ground in one fluid motion. After a second of realizing that he had just gotten pantsed, Chiaki crumbled into a ball and covered himself, despite you having seen it all plenty of times before.

“Stop that…”

You laughed, helping him up and waddle over to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Your mom didn’t come to greet us at the front.”

Shyly, he pushed your hand off his thigh and bent upwards to reach your lips for a little peck of a kiss. He held your hand in his, rubbing it and smiling at it, thinking about what he was going to say.

“I know, she’s probably out right now. Doing groceries, I think she said.”

You reached over to his nightstand, grabbing his glasses and shoving them onto his face. He took a second to adjust them and then started crawling all over the bed on all fours.

“Ah ah ah, it looks so funny when I have my contacts in, too.”

He kneeled up, glancing at the shelf hanging up above his bed, where all his figurines were. He liked to joke that they watched over him while he slept. Apparently, there was a time as a child when he really believed it.

He picked up a red and a blue one, adjusting their arms around, messing with their poses, as if exploring how the combined vision of contacts and lenses worked against each other. Pretty quickly, he got distracted and there was a whole subplot about the Blue Ranger turning against the Red Ranger and how they were really beginning to have inter-rangeral strife but—you were really horny, and while it was most definitely cute, it didn’t help you being horny.

You put your hand out and groped around the part of his ass where the balls were.

Chiaki whined a bit, clearly not expecting anything there.

“N-Not in front of Akaranger! You’ll ruin my image...”

He looked around back at you pleadingly, almost sad, almost shamed in a way.

“Let me put him back…” he said, turning his back to you and fixing them the best he could, considering that he had two layers of lenses on.

He turned around, resting his back on the headboard, and finally kicking his pants off his ankles and tossing them and his underwear to the floor. You really loved him with his glasses on. They always showed how meek he really was. They really captured his dorky side. Well that, and also him lying on his back, his legs up in the air, and his dick snuggled up against his belly wasn’t a particularly dominant look.

You took the vibrating dildo out of your bag, laughing a little bit.

“Were you thinking about this the whole day or something?”

He looked bashfully to the side, his irises blocked by the rim of the glasses’ frame. It was a second before he looked right at you again.

“Yeah, I was,” he laughed. “It was a little difficult to move around in rehearsal, actually.”

You gave his head a gentle stroke up with your palm from the base of the forehead.

“Come on, you’re supposed to focus, you know. I can leave if it’s too much.”

“No! No! It’s really nice when you come to see me and I know you’re busy with your stuff and you don’t have much time and…” he began to say, trailing off, “I just want to see you…”

He was a little clingy. A little embarrassing, a little overbearing, but most definitely earnest and kind. It was that gentleness in his attitude that brought you to him in the first place.

You pulled out the underwear from under your skirt and brought the dildo between the two of you. You put your hips together and realized that it was almost frotting in a way, except there was a dildo between you and you didn’t have a dick of your own. 

Chiaki looked at you pleadingly, wondering if you were going to start. It really wasn’t hard to put together that Chiaki really liked the submissive role. What, with him blushing every time you pet him to him practically melting in your arms when you held him. You remembered when you first kissed him and how red he got, how warm he’d always get when you’d let him sit on your lap and tease him.

Wrapping your hand around him and the silicone, you turned the vibration on. Chiaki mumbled something deep and feeling nice yourself, you fell back to your elbows, letting the low mumble take over for a second. As you stroked your hand up and down the length of the two dicks, you noticed Chiaki’s body swaying, almost as if he was trying to get near you, but also not wanting to encroach on your space. It’s not like he cared about that any other time of the day.

You leaned back up and he looked at you in the eyes.

“K-Kiss?” he asked, clearly affected by the rumbling stimulating his groin.

“Okay, okay,” you laughed, leaning in, putting your hand on his cheek and tapping your lips together. Clearly, Chiaki was really feeling it, because he opened his mouth and started sucking on your lips. Not really knowing what to do with his hands, he wrapped his arms around your neck, doing his best not to lose the space between you two. Sliding your tongue into his mouth, you could feel him humping against you and the dildo, trying really hard to get off. His lips were quivering, shaking, doing his best not to be too forceful, doing his best not to kiss you in a way that would make you feel uncomfortable. Not that was even possible for someone like Chiaki, he didn’t have it in him to hurt you even if he wanted to.

You turned the vibration higher and he groaned his tongue out of your mouth, feeling too good to be able to focus on anything more than his dick and your hand on his dick. Stroking it around the vibration, you could feel him twitching and tensing in your hand. It was burning, dripping with hot juices.

“Ah, A-Anzu I’m gonna come.”

He fell back onto the headboard, the weight of his body slamming against it, causing the shelf above to rock back and forth. A figurine teetering on the edge gracefully flung into the air and slid down his chest and down to his groin.

“W-W-Wait! Anzu, wait!”

It was too late. You were too close, he was too close. It was too late to stop now, you couldn’t, you couldn’t, you absolutely couldn’t.

You ground your clit against the vibration as you came next to him. Relishing in your orgasm, you felt a sticky liquid trail down your hand and you figured Chiaki had done the same.

Chiaki looked like he was about to cry. He didn’t want to look down, he already knew what had happened. _You_ already knew what had happened, but a part of you just had to make sure. Knowing he was sensitive, you turned off the vibe.

You looked down.

Yup, he came on his figurine.

Chiaki looked so pathetic with it clinging to him. So miserable knowing what he had done. Sniffling, hard of breath, still coming down from his high.

He finally looked down at himself.

“I’m so sorry Akaranger…I didn’t mean to cum on you…”

He picked it up with both hands, looking at it through distorted lenses as if it were a sacred object. It was his buddy, of course it was a sacred object. Although now covered in a white stream of soiled dick juice.

“Sorry…I was jerking off in front of you,” he said, forlorn. It was such a devastated look, a boy’s dream of himself absolutely destroyed. “That wasn’t very hero of me…”

Alright, that was it.

There was only so much of that adorable expression you could take before you wanted to fuck it again.

“Ah! Anzu! What’s with that expression?”

You pulled the harness out of your bag, quickly clicking it on and you held your purple dick in your hand, stroking it lightly.

“What!? You’re ready to go again!?”

You pushed him down onto the bed, taking the figure from his hands and setting it down next to him. Chiaki panicked almost, realizing that he was going to get dicked hard tonight. You took the lube out of the drawer of his nightstand and slammed it closed, frustrated that it was getting in your way of fucking him as quickly as possible.

You placed your hand steadily on Chiaki’s chest and pushed his body upwards so his back was leaning comfortably against the headboard. You knew how he was when you did anal on him. Anal made him go stupid.

Lightly touching his dick, he started recoiling.

“Hey, hey, I’m sensitive there.”

Letting go, you went for the ass. He was pretty relaxed so your finger went up pretty easily. Two fingers, then. Chiaki was really cute when he was so sensitive like this. His dick flaccid and hanging down his hips, your fingers up his ass, his soft moans, his closed eyes, trying to keep it all in, trying his very best to feel you as much as possible.

You got up really close to his face and whispered into his cheek, breathing heavily against the peach fuzz that grew there.

“Can I put it in?”

He wrapped his arms around you and gave you a fat smile.

“Yup! I’m ready now!”

You did not start at a comfortable pace. Not when he was so eager like that. Not when he had been crying like that. Not when he had come all over his precious Sentai Ranger yet was somehow okay with it because you were here. Because you were here he could be strong like this, he could show his weakness like this. Of course he was always a hero to you, that was never the point. It’s because you wholeheartedly accepted that part of him that you could see him like this now. Slamming into him as hard as you could.

It must have been such an overwhelming feeling for him. It must have been such a strong feeling for him, so sensitive, pushing in so deep, stretching him so much. But Chiaki didn’t ever really seem to give that expression. He was laughing out moans now. Making that cute little expression that said, “Please kiss me.” It all just made you want to fuck him harder.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “That’s the right spot. Please keep going, Anzu~ It feels good right there.”

With his dick hard again, you held it in your hand and stroked it each time as you pushed yourself inside. Manhandling him, you slammed yourself in so hard the glasses began to bounce on his nose and slide down and off his face, each moment giving a harsh slap of flesh against flesh. His body was absolutely perfect under your arms. Soft and smooth and exactly how it should have been. It was perfect because it was Chiaki—Anything else would have ruined the point.

You felt as his legs and muscles began to contract, as his eyes slowly shut closed, focusing, focusing on you, focusing on how it was feeling, focusing on how overwhelming it was, how overwhelming it almost always was. He liked it, he liked it a lot, always with you, always with you.

His eyes shot right up at you and his whole face and mouth contracted, his body squirming and ceasing around the dildo inside of him. His dick twitched, a little more cum dripping out of the top.

You slowed your movements down, keeping it deep inside of him.

“Did you come?”

“Yup…!” he said, nodding, clearly faking any form of energy he wished he could have.

You put your hand on his head and stroked your fingers through his hair.

“Did it feel okay?”

“It felt really good~!” he said, breathily. He looked to the side, clearly looking at the figurine. “That kinda bums me out, though.”

You gave his hair a little ruffle.

“It’s okay, Chiaki. We’ll give Akaranger a bath, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, a little hard of breath. He took a second to recuperate. “Yeah! Let’s give him a bath!”

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a couple of minutes.”

“Takamine always says I smell bad from hugging everyone all the time,” he laughed.

You ruffled his hair again.

“Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

As soon as you both showered and cleaned up his precious Ranger, Chiaki strut confidently out into the living room, only to spot a major problem.

“M-Mom? Were you here the whole time?”

Without looking at her son, she flipped the page in the magazine she was reading.

“I went to go shopping and I got caught up talking to Mrs. Takamine.”

“I…I see…”

“Ah, so, Chiaki, you enjoy it when Anzu-san takes charge?”

Chiaki stopped moving. He couldn’t breathe.

“I-I-I-I-I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, looking away, looking away, looking away. It was almost as bad as the time when Kanata found the egg vibrator in his bag after rehearsal.

“I would tell you I bought some eggplant but I’m afraid you already had some today.”

Not even a glance up from the magazine.

“Mom!”

You walked out, drying your hair with a towel, not having heard the conversation, and realizing what was going on immediately by Chiaki’s expression and desperate look over to you. His mother closed the magazine, laughing. She had a sentimental look on her face, perhaps wishing that her own parents could have thought the same of her.

“Please be a hero for my son.”

You slammed a fist to your chest, striking a pose like you had seen in his favorite shows so, so many times.

“Of course! Always!”

“Not before I do it before you!” Chiaki shouted, tackling you to the ground.

You wrestled around on the ground with him, almost forgetting about his mother, forgetting at the people who might stare at you two in public, forgetting about the whole world around you, just forgetting about everything except the boy in your arms.


	11. Leo Tsukinaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Male Reader  
> -Dubcon  
> -Leo being Leo  
> -Extremely Bratty Bottom  
> -Reader likes to bully him  
> -Mouth Kink  
> -Facefucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, before writing this, I really didn’t like Leo that much. But since reading up on him, he’s really grown on me! It's not really mentioned much in here, but I just feel like Leo would be really into avant-garde stuff. And plus _someone’s_ gotta rant about music theory, am I right?

Walking down the hallway as the sun set on the Yumenosaki campus, you realized that you weren’t the last student on campus. Sagami had asked you to help tidy up the school and considering how stressful the past couple days had been, you decided that you needed something menial to just clear your head with before pushing into it again.

But again, there was a bit of a problem. And that problem was a boy sprawled across the ground in the hallway you were trying to clean. With paper everywhere. With markings on the wall everywhere. It almost would have pissed you off if you hadn’t been so tired. This, most certainly, was not your responsibility, so you felt no obligation to clean it up.

Instead, you sat down right next to him, feeling that if anything else, you might as well relax. He was humming something, too. You wondered if he was working on a new song.

Leo had his shoes and socks kicked off, rattling his legs around in the air, as if pacing them in the wind would help somehow with his creativity. As if he was imagining himself walking around in the forest, composing all the sounds and views he saw there.

He sucked on the end of his pen and a part of you admired how he could have such faith in his composing that he felt he wouldn’t have to erase any of it. He licked his lips, making them shine against the orange sunlight, popping off the end of the cap.

“And the subdominant goes to the dominant, and the dominant goes to the tonic!”

Whatever he was doing, he was really into it. You tried peeking around his shoulder to get a good look at it, but considering that you couldn’t read sheet music that well, it looked like a big garbled mess. No, maybe he was having problems, many of the lines were scribbled out, as if he ditched them at the last second.

“So, Leo, what are you working on?”

“No! No! This is a continuous _rounded_ binary, why did I think I should have done a _balanced_ binary!? Augh! None of this is working! I was right, I should have done something for prepared piano instead, stupid common practice harmony…” 

Ah, he completely ignored you, didn’t he?

Resigned, somehow accepting that he would never notice you, you leaned back on yourself, content with the simple sounds of his voice.

Staring at him like this was starting to make you a little antsy, really. You could really hear the whiny quality of his voice well when he hummed. It wasn’t really quite like the way he sang—No, it was a lot more authentic in many ways. A lot more raw in its quality.

You reached forward and poked him in the cheek. He immediately pushed you off, barely bothering to look at you.

“Hey! Stop that! Can’t you see I’m trying to work here!”

Ah, there was that whininess again. It was a little fun to bully him like this.

You poked him again and he ignored it.

Again.

One more time.

“Hey, I’m trying to compose here, can’t you cut that out?”

Ooh, that was a little mean. A little harsher of a tone. He was staring right at you now, you finally got his attention. You finally got him to look at you, pay attention to you.

You stuck a finger in his mouth.

He gave you an evil expression, grabbing your wrist and shoving him off.

“Stop that. You’re obstructing my work. I can’t just have you—”

You shoved three fingers into his mouth. He didn’t really resist this time. He groaned around you, his mouth hot, his breath scalding.

“Hey Leo, have you ever sucked a dick before?”

Being unable to speak, as your fingers were wrapped around his tongue, he whimpered around you, not particularly struggling to get out. He whined, trying to speak, trying to respond, but it was just so much fun to see him struggle, writhe around you, knowing he could break free if he wanted, choosing not to, because of course, Leo chose not to. Maybe he was starting to view this as just another one of his whims. It was a little annoying how he was so stubborn sometimes.

You pushed his tongue down and got a good look into his mouth. Bright and pink and healthy. He seemed to brush his teeth well.

“You got such a clean mouth, I can’t imagine you have, huh…”

Deciding you had enough of your teasing, you let go, Leo quickly swallowing to force all the excess spit down. Leo stared at you for a second, as if concerned about something.

“So you’re not gonna take it out? Didn’t you want me to suck it or something?”

Leo actually thought you were serious?

“I ain’t got time for this! I suck it or you fuck off.”

You stared at him, almost dumbfounded. Just, the way he looked up at you, somehow pleading, somehow annoyed, somehow frustrated, it all was perfect, it all was just right, exactly the way Leo should be.

Leo bent down and shoved his face near your crotch, undoing your zipper.

“Here, lemme do it for you.”

It was a good thing you had been a little bit hard since you stared at his ass earlier. Everything was starting to get tight down there and you weren’t sure if it was going to be very comfortable very much longer. Pulling down the front of your underwear, it flung out and slapped him in the face. Leo didn’t seem to like that very much. But as in true Leo fashion, if he had a goal, by god would he go through with it. 

The moment his mouth wrapped around you, you felt an enormous amount of pain. Like nails scraping down on you, absolutely painful. You grabbed Leo’s head and yanked him off.

“Fuck, Leo! No teeth! Absolutely no teeth!”

Leo pouted, as if he was getting lectured by a teacher.

“Well, then I guess I just won’t do it, then. Have fun getting blueballed, idiot.”

Alright, that was it.

You grabbed Leo’s head and pushed his bratty lips back over you. To your surprise, there were no teeth. Leading him was definitely the better option. He was far less clumsy this way, much easier to just move his head with your hands and for him to suck. It was such a simple thing, you had no worries that a king would be able to figure it out.

You pulled his head down on you and he slathered his tongue all around your cock. He was learning to move his tongue around. His fat green eyes were glaring up at you as if they were analyzing you, taking in every detail, every sensation that would make you feel as good as you possibly could.

Using one hand to move his jaw, you took the other and shoved his hoodie on. Despite everything going on below you, you found yourself chuckling at it, considering you had never seen him put it on. A random boy in a dark blue hoodie, sucking you off in the middle of a hallway as you pushed his head onto you. It didn’t get much better than that.

You felt yourself hard, you felt yourself twitching, 

Your body felt so warm—Oddy tense and relaxed at the same time, as if your dick was frothing around in a warm fluid wondering when you were going to do something already.

Wondering if he was feeling the same, you put a finger to his nose and saw him flinch back, his whole body sensitive, twitching as if he were ready for you.

You came in his mouth and he gave a really disgusted expression as you could feel him glug it all down. He looked at you oddly, with your dick still twitching in his mouth, perhaps annoyed at how little attention you were paying him in your post-orgasm bliss.

You grabbed him by the pony-tail and pulled him off, a glob of cum dripping down his lip.

“That shit’s disgusting, you know.”

Glaring at him, you set him down and stood up, a little hesitant to put your dick back in your pants considering how soaked it got.

The first thing you noticed was how late it got. A part of you wondered if Sagami had gone home, a part of you not really caring all too much. You looked down at Leo, a little worried if you had tugged him around too much. But—He was smiling and laughing at you, so you figured that all was well. A look of concern crossed his face, as if he was missing something really important, as if there was something he was missing about this whole affair.

“Oh, just one thing,” he said, pausing. “Who exactly are you again?”


	12. Kuro Kiryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Established Relationship  
> -Sad Feelings  
> -Kuro being soft  
> -Praise Kink  
> -Erotic Asphyxiation/Breathplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested before I closed requests earlier, so I figured it was the right thing to do it first.
> 
> also kuro’s new 5* is _muah._

In the two months that you had been dating, this was the first time that Kuro ever invited you over to his house. You knew what happened to his mother, and you knew how closed of a person Kuro was. He didn’t particularly like to share his private life with his family life, even if he was mostly out of all the crap that he had put himself in when he was younger.

In many ways, it shocked you that he had decided to ask you to come over in the first place. A part of you figured that you’d remain his secret for a long time, someone who knew about his past in a way his family could never understand. In a way, you knew that he wished his family would never understand that. So, in some odd way, it was flattering that he finally asked you to come over. It meant that he trusted you enough to effectively be a part of his family, even if that family had been torn apart.

When you reached the front door, you realized that the people leaving must be his sister and his father. Kuro had mentioned meeting them for dinner, but it was just the afternoon, so it wasn’t surprising if they had something to do. Plus, Kuro liked his alone time with you, even if that was sitting in silence while he sewed.

He bent down, smiling radiantly, opening his arms for his sister to jump right into. He had told you that he was worried that she was growing rebellious as of late, but they at least seemed to have a good relationship now. He wrapped his arms around her and while she didn’t exactly hug back, she didn’t look uncomfortable.

“Alright Kuro, we’re going to head off to her softball practice.”

Ah, so that’s what the uniform and the bag were for. Kuro glanced over at you, almost questioning if his father had seen you or not. Instead, his father just smiled at you, as if telling you that he knew  _ exactly _ who you were and why you were here. It was a little chilling. Kuro resembled his father a little too much.

Kuro was busy talking to his sister, who he was trying to pat the head of, but the girl kept squirming around, pushing him off like he was some sort of fly. A part of you couldn’t help but chuckle at it all.

As they walked down the stairs and off into the distance, you could see his family waving you goodbye. Kuro was smiling. It was such a rare expression to see on his face. Somehow nostalgic, somehow solemn.

“Isn’t that cute? She’s the pitcher of their team. She works so hard.”

He was really proud of her. You wished he’d smile like that more.

As his family left, so did his smile and he turned to let you into their house. Although, upon further inspection, it looked more like an apartment. You wondered if his family was poor, or if they were forced to downsize after his mother passed.

Kuro walked into the living room, sat down firmly on the couch, and picked up the piece of fabric already set for him on the table next to him. You assumed that was his normal spot. You sat down next to him, wondering if you should have turned on the lights. It was still day, so there wasn’t a worry about sunlight, but there weren’t many windows and there was a sort of darkness that surrounded you. Something somber about the whole place. You wondered if the three of them always lived like this.

There was almost something meditative about the way Kuro would move his fingers as he stitched. He looked like he was making another set of outfits. You couldn’t really tell who it was for, as it looked like he had just started. You remembered him telling you that he usually uses the machine, as it makes everything go quicker, but sometimes he just preferred doing it by hand. A part of you could picture him perfectly meditating against a tatami mat. It was just that level of concentration that was so mesmerizing about it.

“Have you been taking care of yourself?” he asked, without even looking up.

Maybe he wasn’t totally focused on his craft. Maybe he liked doing it by hand so he could have a moment to think. Just a time in silence to reflect.

You frowned, not really sure of how to respond to that.

Kuro sighed, realizing that he needed to be more direct.

“I’m just worried that since it’s summer you aren’t feeding yourself right, ya know?”

You looked down. Were you getting skinnier? Was he picking up on something? You took a deep breath. No, Kuro was probably just concerned. You actually had been letting some of your meals skip, so it wasn’t an off-base worry. You knew you’d make it up to him.

“Kuro, did you know that when you brought me over, your family would be out?”

There was a breath of silence in the air.

“Yeah. I did.”

The silence continued for a second.

“Did you bring me over so we could do it?” you asked.

A sharp blush crossed Kuro’s face. Again, a rare expression. He was oddly soft when it came to you.

“Well, I didn’t bring you over for that reason exactly…”

“But you certainly thought about it,” you said, cutting him off.

“Yes,” he said, the red flush scraped like stripes over his nose.

You grabbed his face, wrapping both your hands affectionately around his cheeks.

“You should blush more, it’s a good look on you.”

Of course, the blush got worse. But, that was kind of the point, wasn’t it?

“Stop that…” he said, trying to brush your hands off. Instead, you gave his forehead a kiss before letting him go.

For all Kuro’s strength, there was something oddly gentle about him. Akatsuki really was the perfect fit for him, something like a mysterious lantern Yokai, both effortlessly floating like a spirit and frightening enough to sink fear into the heart of anyone. Well, anyone except you. You knew Kuro could never hurt you. He was weak in that way.

You pushed him down so that his back was pressed against the couch. He held his arms up, still clutching the fabric, as if to never let it get close enough to prick you with the needle, even if by teaching you how to sew, you had done that thousands of times already. You grabbed it with your hands and set it back down on the table. Your hands now free, you wrapped your hand around his wrists, holding them in place above his head.

“Are you ready?”

He frowned at you, stoic, before growing into a slight smirk.

“Not really. But it’s fine if you want to go for it.”

You frowned back, a part of you wondering if he was being sassy or just actually trying to smile and failing.

Frustrated, you took your other hand to pull his shirt up and feel up his chest.

“Alright, I’ll go slow, then.”

He grunted at you, relaxing back into the couch and effectively giving you the go-ahead.

Looking down at Kuro’s torso, you tried to hold back your tongue, this view never failed to make you salivate. Of course Kuro was toned, everyone knew that. But just seeing it like this was too much. You’d seen it a thousand times and it  _ still _ surprised you how many ridges it had. How you could slide the tip of your finger down his belly in the creases and crevices of each muscle, outlining them with the touch of a feather.

That  _ always _ made Kuro squirm.

“H-Hey, stop that…”

He was a little ticklish.

You leaned over him, strengthening your grip around his wrists. With his shirt ridden all the way up to his neck, you took your free hand and wrapped it around his tit. It never failed to amaze you how a man could have so much girth up there if he worked out in the right kind of way. How your fingers just sank into it so easily, how his nipple would pop out between your fingers all red, ready to be touched.

“God, you’ve got bigger tits than I do. I’m kinda jealous.”

Fat red, brighter sheen than the light reflecting off his hair.

“St-Stop that…”

He was also weak to praise. 

You felt Kuro’s arms writhe around in your grip, perhaps trying to reach out and touch you. You kept them there above his head. You squished them like sourdough under your fingers, taking a moment to tease his nipple with your fingertip. You knew how sensitive he was there. You knew what groping him like this did to him.

Deep groans rumbled out of him and you could feel him growing hard under you. You let go of his wrists and moved a hand down to his groin.

“C-Condom,” he said, barely able to squeak it out.

“Hmm? Do we really need one?” you questioned. “I’m on the pill.”

He reached up and clutched your shoulder.

“I’ve fucked enough people’s lives up.”

You laughed at him, Kuro finally realizing how cheesy his words were when they came out of his mouth. He really did just want you to be safe.

“Alright, honey. Condom it is.”

“Don’t call me honey,” he mumbled, his words trailing off.

You leaned over, fishing the condom out of your bag. You always kept some on you because sometimes he was a little needy after Karate practice. You unzipped his pants, feeling how leaky his dick was before putting on its little hat. Reaching down to your underwear and realizing that you probably were good enough, you pulled the bottom of your panties to the side and sat down on him, pushing his dick into you. It was a little exciting, being fully clothed like this while Kuro was beneath you, shirt half crossed above his head.

“Ah, fuck,” he said, groaning.

You knew he liked it when the elastic of your underwear pushed against him, just sinking enough into his flesh for that added bit of tension. He had a high tolerance of pain, after all. You did, too, at least in regards to this. It never bothered you to have him inside of you.

He kind of liked it when you didn’t move around too much. He said that it was something about being close to you, something about knowing that you were right in front of him, that nothing was happening and that you’d stay with him. It was simple, but that’s what Kuro liked. Just a little bit at the end to pull him over the edge.

Kuro took your hands and put them around his throat. At first, it was gentle, until you felt him pushing. Pushing against himself, pushing your fingers into his throat. He wanted you to strangle himself. He wanted you to choke him.

You pressed a little bit and you could see the light leave his eyes. The darkness of a windowless room in the afternoon. The lull of a silent room, save for a man grunting for air, relishing in the fact that you weren’t letting him have any. The expression that he was making that showed he was relishing in his own guilt, laughing at himself for allowing him to become this way. Letting go to the point he couldn’t breathe, letting go right into the brink of being unable to feel the blood at his fingertips, the blood in his head, in his mind, in his heart.

You let go as soon as you felt his hands fall loose.

_ Shit. _

“Kuro, are you okay?” you said, wiping the hair that fell onto his face.

Kuro took a giant deep breath and zoned out for a couple seconds.

“Yeah, just gimme a sec,” he said, before heaving and coughing, trying not to get any spit on you.

You waited a bit longer, itching to wrap your arms around him, understanding that he probably needed a little bit of space.

A huge smile erupted across his face and he reached forward to brush the hair out from above your eyes. Just looking into you, happy that you were there.

As the sentimental mood grew, you could feel him going soft inside, and you realized that he came while you had been strangling him. It was a little funny, honestly. Kuro was just like that.

“You worry me sometimes,” you said, unsure.

He leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around you.

“Finally someone to worry about me…It makes me a little flushed.”

As you rubbed his head, you realized how precious it was to have someone so strong be weak just for you.


	13. Koga Oogami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Incredible levels of being a tsundere  
> -Blushing  
> -Koga cursing a lot  
> -Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also requested by another friend of mine! This goes out to all the Koga-lovers out there!  
>  _wanko goes wan-wan_

It was a little bit of a pain in the ass when you got informed that one of your idols held an impromptu solo concert and smashed a guitar on stage. A guitar that he didn’t own. A guitar that ES didn’t quite have insurance to cover because they figured that none of their idols would be stupid enough to smash it on stage.

Yes, that was Koga, and yes, since last week, he got assigned supplementary work to compensate for the damages. He was ordered to do menial tasks around the campus, mostly things like cleaning and repair work, although given the amount of shit he was in, they could probably give him just about any work and it would be legally acceptable. 

Regardless, it was your duty to go check on him. Practice room #13 was it?

You opened the door and it was pitch black.

Waving your hands around to get the motion sensor to turn on the lights, you realized why they had turned off. There was a Koga-like body curled up in the corner, absolutely passed out.

You walked over to him with a huff and grabbed his shoulders, throttling his whole body around in an effort to wake him up. Drearily, he swatted at you like a fly.

“What the fuck, can’t you see I’m tryin’ to sleep here?”

“So, you were sleeping here,” you said, drawing out each word.

“Yeah,” he replied, confidently.

“And not doing your work.”

He glared at you, for a second showing remorse, before smothering any goodwill for hard, old-fashioned stubbornness.

“No! I’m not doing that shit!” he shouted, a grimace slowly crossing his face. “It’s demeaning and I keep feeling like they’re looking down on me…” 

That expression was really kinda cute. Squatting down, you put a hand to his head and pet him like a puppy.

“Koga-kun, you’re a really good boy, you know, but you really have to learn how to take responsibility for your actions.”

Koga blushed, hard. Maybe it was something to do with being praised. Maybe it was something to do with being lectured. Maybe it was something to do with being coddled like a child. Either way, that expression he was making was really a thing of wonders.

He pushed your hand off, the blush still strapped across his face.

“Stop that, don’t call me that. I’m a member of Undead, ya know?”

Still having the feeling of his head under your hand, it made you think of all the things you could do to him. How he’d give you a blush under that stubborn expression, so hostile yet somehow lovely. Such a softness under a passionate violence. You knew you’d repay him for it somehow.

Well, it was kinda getting cold in there and there was another body right in front of you.

“I don’t really want to work anymore…” he said. “It’s been a week and I’m so tired…”

He looked so meek, it was a really odd look for Koga. He was giving up.

“I just…I didn’t mean to break it, you know? I’ve just been super pent up recently from all the work that dumb Sakuma’s been giving us and it’s a lot of just moronic shit. I wanna play…” 

You did everything you could to keep your face still.

“You know, Koga-kun, I’ll deal with the clean-up in trade for a favor.”

His eyebrow twitched up.

“A favor?” he asked, before realizing that it couldn’t be worse than groveling to the ES staff. “Sure, whatever you want.”

Still crouched down, eyeing him face-to-face, you smiled at him.

“What? I told you, sounds good, what do you want me to do?”

You knew Koga liked being depended on but you weren’t sure if he’d like this or not. Koga wasn’t dumb perse, but he for sure was inept when it came to other’s sadistic whims. You saw how he reacted to Rei. Seeing him struggle so fakely like that made you wonder if he liked it somehow. He must enjoy it, it wouldn’t be hard for him to fight back a little more. Anyways, you’d been chasing him down for a while, if anything was your chance, this was it.

“Want to have sex?” you asked.

Now, talk about a priceless expression.

“ _ Wh-What? _ What? A-Actually?” he said, clearly dumbfounded. “That’s gotta be a joke, right?”

“No, right here, right now,” you said, scooting up closer to him with each word.

He looked around, as if thinking about what room he was in for the first time.

“Right now?” he asked.

His face scrunched up, scratching the back of his head and his face polishing itself back into that cocky expression. You liked the way his sharp teeth set in each other when he smiled.

“I mean, yeah, we can,” he started. “Obviously. Get down or something?”

He pointed at the ground, as if asking you to move. As if there was an implication that Koga would be on top. As if Koga would be on top. As if you’d ever let Koga be on top.

“What, you wanted to do it doggystyle?” you asked.

A sharp blush on his face again.

“I’m a wolf, not a dog! I mean—Yeah, if ya want,” he said, scratching the back of his head again. You wondered if he had a scab there by now. “I haven’t really done this before so I don’t really know what’s good or not, or like what works, but I heard from Hakaze if you do it that way it hurts less and—YAAAA—!”

You pinched his ear, hard. He wailed his head all around, trying to shake you off, like a puppy trying to shake off their owner giving them a bath. Realizing that you weren’t going to loosen up anytime soon, he relaxed into your fingers, realizing that it didn’t hurt as much if he just relaxed. It’d be a good thing to learn.

With him submissive and compliant like this, you noticed him looking away from you, refusing to look into his eyes, almost like he was embarrassed by something. Embarrassed of you seeing his cute expression. Although by being embarrassed, he just made a cuter expression than if he didn’t try to hide it, didn’t he? It was a little ironic.

His ears were so red, and not just the one under your fingers. Koga was a little scared and it was starting to send feelings down your back that you weren’t quite expecting.

It was really the whine that let you off.

You grabbed him and flipped him around, his back to your chest.

“I’ve got a strap on me, alright? Koga, I’d like you to get on the ground.”

“O-Okay,” he struggled out, before putting his forearms to the carpet, his ass in the air in front of you.

You reached into your bag and pulled it out of its little cloth holder and tucked your finger under Koga’s waistband to pull down his pants. He gave a cute little yelp. A part of you wondered if Koga knew what a strap-on was.

You spilled the lube onto your fingers, letting it drip off onto his ass. It was a little cold and you saw him shiver a bit, getting used to the feeling of cold liquid running down his ass. Putting your hand around his cheek, you slid your hand closer to his hole, poking the tip of your finger inside.

Despite all the lube, he was really tight. Like he was pushing you out, like he was panicking but would never let the panic show on his face because he was a man and could take it. Although you didn’t really care about any of that. You could barely get a finger in.

The noises coming out of him were really something else, though. He was panting so hard, trying so hard, everything inside him heaving, trying so desperately to do his best, trying to do it right. But it was impossible like this. There was no way you could get the dildo inside.

Koga struggled as you got the entire finger inside.

“Ow! Fuck!”

You decided that was enough. Taking out your finger, you flipped him back around.

“What, do I need to blow you to get you to calm down? You’re kinda a mess right now.”

Koga blushed hard again.

“I-I’m not a mess! I can take it! Shut up!”

No he couldn’t. He’d just hurt himself. He needed to get turned on a little more.

You pulled the rest of his pants and underwear down, all the way to his knees so you could get a good look at it.

It was flaccid. No wonder it was hurting him. A little bigger than you had expected, too. A natural white-hair, too. The carpet matched the drapes. You wrapped your hand around it and it felt a little cold.

“You’re not even hard.”

You felt it twitch under your fingertips.

“Sh-Shut up…”

Ah, it was stiffening up. So he  _ did  _ like it when you were a little mean to him.

You leaned down and licked the tip.

He winced and his whole body shuttered, his hips shaking a bit to push into you. It was a little funny trying to see him contain himself. He was always so forward and aggressive, it was nice seeing him try to hold back for once. He didn’t really need to, though. You were planning on putting him all in your mouth, anyway.

You soon found that you didn’t really need to use your hand to keep it up anymore. He was sensitive to all the licking. He was sensitive to all the teasing.

You put him deeper into your mouth. Koga writhed around, kicking and buckling at you, but never trying to get you to leave. If anything, he was struggling for you, for your touch, for your mouth around him. You pulled off, leaving a trail of saliva connecting you to his dick.

Well, he was ready enough, no need to tease him too much.

He wiggled around in the air, wondering why you had stopped.

“A-Are you gonna touch me or what?”

“Can’t have you blow a load this quickly,” you said, laughing. “Well, I should have figured that you were a quick shot. This really is your first time, isn’t it?”

“Ah—No—” he started, stumbling on his tongue. He looked down and away from you. “...Yeah, it is. Sorry.”

You smiled, patting his head.

“There’s no need to be sorry! Every veteran had their start somehow.”

You swore if he had a tail it would be wagging.

“That’s true…”

You put your hands on his shoulders, a little more excited than you’d otherwise like to admit.

“Do you want to try the ass again?”

He blushed, this time finally looking at you.

“Yeah…I think I’m good now.”

You pat his head again.

“Good doggy, good doggy~”

He swatted at you.

“I’m not a doggy!”

Ah, it was so fun to tease him. He made it too easy.

You put your finger back in, noticing that he had calmed down a lot. You could probably fit it in no problem now. What, with your finger sliding in like that.

Koga looked up at you, a little curious, a little puppy-eyed.

As you slid the strap in, those eyes began to close, the pushing feeling sending his eyelids down over those beautiful golden eyes of his. You were a little glad to be able to do it facing him like this. He looked so into it, sliding down on you like that.

Koga grunted.

“Weren’t you gonna do it from behind or something?” he said, snarling.

You laughed.

“What, you don’t like it like this?”

Face contorted, face red.

“I mean, I do but um…”

He found it difficult to speak while he had a dick up his ass.

“It hurts less than I thought,” he started, growing a little angry. “And that Hakaze bastard told me it’d hurt, fuck him.”

You chuckled, noting to loiter around an Undead rehearsal for that exact line to be yelled at the moment he walked into the room. Probably a chair chucked at Kaoru for good measure.

You slapped Koga’s hips lightly, like a little pat.

“So you like it, then?”

Koga furrowed his brow, almost like he thought your question was idiotic.

“Ha—? Yeah, it’s not bad.”

You slammed your hips against him, shoving the cock as deep as it could go. Koga winced so hard you could hear it come out of his throat.

“Fuck!”

You slapped his hip again.

“Still feel good?”

The blush was back.

“Y-Yeah. It’s nice when you go in like that.”

You made small thrusts, keeping it in deep, just like how he said he liked. He started to let off low moans, deep grunts each time it reached in deep, pocketed away inside him, probably hitting that one, good spot, grinding into him.

He put his hands on your stomach and pushed against you, rubbing his hips against yours as you pushed into him, egging you on, ready for more. Koga was just energetic like that.

You put your hand on his dick and  _ that’s _ when the whining came out.

“W-Wait that’s too much, I’m…”

You smiled at him, already knowing what he was going to say, refusing to acknowledge it.

“I’m—”

And that’s when he came.

You were right, he was a quick shot.

It took him a second to recuperate from his high, realizing that he came all over you. At first, you thought he might not care, but Koga was surprisingly delicate at times.

“Shit, fuck, sorry. I can buy you a new shirt if ya want.”

You laughed, knowing he barely had the money for that. He didn’t even have the money to pay for a new guitar.

“It’s fine.”

You leaned forwards and landed a kiss on his forehead.

“Just promise me that we’ll do this again sometime, alright?”

If a smile could wag its tail, Koga’s certainly was.

“Yeah, just hit me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I am absolutely convinced that Anzu always carries a strap on her at all times of the day


	14. Aira Shiratori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Remote controlled vibrator  
> -Abusive use of power  
> -Fic is mostly from Aira’s perspective  
> -Elements of Hiiro/Aira  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aira’s outfit (and much of the setting for this fic) is based on the outfit from the Music!! work minigames.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Aira was a dumbass. He knew he was a dumbass because he let this happen. How stupid was he to agree to this. He knew it was a ploy. He knew that there was no real secret trick to improve your ability as an idol. He had seen it a million times. It was practically a cliché at this point and he  _ still _ fell for it. It honestly was a little pathetic. He wasn’t even in a particularly revealing outfit. He didn’t even have to grovel down or suck a dick. Nothing gross like that, at least. It was okay, it was just a handshaking and signing event. He normally wouldn’t be nervous or anything.

Who was he kidding he had fans now, of course he was nervous. It wouldn’t be that bad. It’d only be an hour or two. It was a punk rock outfit and all he had to do was keep this thing in his ass for an hour.

That was it.

There was no need to feel self-conscious, absolutely no reason to panic, just a bullet vibrator up his ass.

Aira ran up to you as soon as he saw you backstage, his body shaking uncontrollably. Not really used to the sensation of anything up there, not really used to the thought of people staring at him while he had something up his ass. Like they knew what he was. Like they could see through him. It was an unnerving feeling.

“Oh, Aira! There you are!” you said, confidently, slamming your two hands onto his shoulders. You could feel his whole body tense under you, obviously his anxiety to the brim.

It all started when Aira called you to lunch last week. You didn’t quite expect Aira to have the confidence to ask you out off the bat, so you figured it was for business. Turns out he wanted advice on being an idol. You’d seen this before. He liked feeling important by some famous Producer, even if you didn’t really consider yourself famous. Aira did. He found you mesmerizing. He was innocently basking in it, loving every bit of attention, even if he didn’t really believe he deserved it. No, maybe he fed off it  _ precisely _ because he knew he didn’t deserve it. You saw the way he’d blush when you’d compliment him, you saw his smile when he talked about what he loved and it was simple—He loved idols. He loved the beauty, he loved the attention.

So when you brought him a bullet vibrator to stick up his ass he agreed. Of course he’d agree. There’s no way he wouldn’t. 

“Don’t you want to know what went through the minds of those who sucked their producer’s dick? Don’t tell me you’d never imagined it before.”

You’d never seen a face so red before. That image of those flushed cheeks would forever remain burned into your mind.

And that’s what brought him here, clutching desperately to your clothing, you wondering what his expression must have been like when he brought the anal lube up the store countertop.

“D-D-D-Do you think it’ll be okay? No one will hear it, right?” he asked, the worry seeping through in each stutter.

You pat his shoulders again, giving him a grand smile. Something you always admired about Aira was how thin his frame was. How absolutely delicate he looked. How soft his hair would be if you could just sum up the courage to touch it. Surely he became this way from the way he ate, the way he presented himself—A perfect representation of his dream. A part of you felt bad about it. Maybe it was more fitting for another idol to be toying with him like this. After all, that’s what he admired. Not some dirty producer.

“It’s absolutely silent,” you said, reassuring him. “And even if someone did hear anything, it’s just a bee!”

Aira grimaced.

“It’s always the bees, isn’t it?”

You laughed back.

“See, Aira, you have to have confidence in yourself!”

He pouted at you.

“That’s easier said than done…”

Seeing that he only had a minute before the event started, you twirled him around and shoved him out.

“Off you go! Do your best!”

You saw the tips of his lips purse.

“Thanks.”

Once Aira realized that no one could see inside of him, he started to realize that this might not be as bad as he thought. It was kinda just  _ in _ there, sitting there, not really doing anything. In some ways, it was kinda comfortable. If he ever got anxious or bored he could just clench his sphincter a bit and it’d push in a little deeper. The string hanging out was a little annoying, though. Any time he moved about to thank a guest or just walk around, he’d feel it sticking out of him.

Either way, Aira was excited to meet Alkaloid’s fans. He was just amazed that they even had fans in the first place. Although most of them might just be for the other three, it was a bit flattering to know that people came out of their way to stand in a line for the chance to shake his hand. Everyone was so big, too. Aira was a little surprised at how many men were fans of his. Aira was surprised he had fans. More than one. It was all a little overwhelming.

He hoped they couldn’t smell the fear coming off of him. He hoped they couldn’t smell the sweat, the anal lube. No, there’s no way they could smell that. They would never know he was having his ass played with. Well, not yet.

Was she going to start that thing or just leave it in there? He started getting a little flushed. Maybe you forgot about it or something. Maybe he just hyped himself up into this role and he was getting all horny thinking about it for no reason. He shouldn’t have jacked off so much last night, otherwise, his head wouldn’t be so full of dirty thoughts like this.

Ah well, he had fans waiting for him. They were more important to him at this point, anyways.

As he stuck his hand out for the woman in front of him, he felt something weird rise up through his back. Something started pounding in his ass, lightly, just here.  _ She turned the vibe on, she turned the vibe on.  _ He quickly glanced at the curtain backstage. You were there, smiling at him, remote in hand. You turned it on. You turned it on in front of a fan.  _ Crap _ , he riled himself up too much, he was more sensitive than he thought.

This woman’s hand he was holding was so soft, so nice. It was weird how the simple feeling of vibration in somewhere so sensitive could make everything feel so different. He was just shaking her hand. It wasn’t even anything intimate.

The woman leaned in closer, her face next to his. The look in her eyes reminded him of you. Predatory. A little frightening. Was it because he was blushing? Did he have a weird look on his face? Could she notice? There was no way she would have been able to notice. Was it something about his face? Why did women always want to bully him?

Aira let go of her hand abruptly, taken aback. She didn’t really look that offended, though. All his fans had been really nice so far, it was wrong of him to have thoughts like that. He should be nice to them. What kind of person was he for being so ungrateful? He should be happy for even being here in the first place.

Well, at the very least, he was getting used to the feeling of the hum up his ass. It wasn’t that bad when he got used to it, really. Was there just one setting? If so, this wouldn’t be so bad. He’d just go jack off in the bathroom after they were done, and that’d be it. He wasn’t even really that hard yet.

Well, he shouldn’t get hard anyways, he was standing up in front of guests. Considering how tight these pants were feeling, it wouldn’t be difficult to see it if he had one. At the very least, he had to hold it until they got to the signing portion of the event. He’d be sitting down, so it’d be covered.

Okay, okay, this was the last person, he’d survived this long already, how much harder could the other half be?

One thing Aira didn’t anticipate was how weird it felt to sit down while he had something up his ass. You kept seeing Aira desperately looking around for you, his head sprinting back and forth. It was a little cute. As if he thought that making eye-contact with you would make you go any easier on him. Maybe Aira knew that, maybe Aira wanted you to amp it up a bit. After all, you only had it set to low for a while now.

Aira felt something pounding inside of him. Faster, now.  _ Shit.  _ He wanted to go to the bathroom. He had to rub it out, he couldn’t stop it. How was he supposed to focus on signing anything if he couldn’t think properly? Hiiro was all the way on the other end of the table, there was no way for him to help him.  _ No, _ what was he thinking? Why did he need help? He could just take the thing out at any time, go to the bathroom and pop it right out. But he didn’t. He’s the one who chose to wear it in the first place.

Why did he agree to this? Why wasn’t he protesting it?

He looked over at you, his face red and needy. It took a lot to hold back laughter. The good thing is that you didn’t really try.

Aira pouted back at you, a little frustrated, sulking. He turned back to the fan in front of him, plastering a big smile on his face, trying to ignore the fact that he was straining in his pants. With a big swirl, he signed his name inside a big heart. No one could see his dick, right? It was fine, he was fine.

Once Aira got used to the stronger vibration, it was fine. He could even shift his hand down and palm himself over his pants in-between signings. Tatsumi wouldn’t notice anything, right? Oh god, if he saw him, he’d be disgusted, wouldn't he? Aira wasn’t particularly religious, but certainly, that wasn’t a holy thing to do. Suddenly, Aira found himself very shameful.

Worrying about letting himself get caught by any prying eyes, Aira told himself that he couldn’t touch himself until after the signing. He couldn’t adjust his pants, he couldn’t give it a little itch when it kept twitching like that, when it kept aching inside like that. It was mind-numbing how weird it all felt.

If he came in his pants…That would be…

Aira wasn’t sure if he could take it. Would it be worse of him to just say he pissed himself? Or tell the truth—That he creamed himself in front of all their loving fans.

Neither option sounded particularly appealing.

It’s fine, the line was almost done with. He’d drawn his name enough times, it was getting monotonous. He couldn’t imagine how the more popular units dealt with even more people than this. It must take hours to get through them all.

Hours with a vibrator up his ass.

It was the last person, the last person, he was almost there, thank god.

“H-Hello! I’m Aira Shiratori of Alkaloid! Th-Thank you so much for coming!”

Why was his voice shaking so much? Why was his throat so dry? Why couldn’t he just spit it out like usual?  _ Shit, _ the pounding was too much. He had pushed it in too deep earlier. His hand was shaking? His heart was all curved wrong, oh god, that wasn’t cute. How was he cute? Why did anyone think that? With that kind of signature?

Aira felt like he was going to cry.

He was going to cream himself right then and there, he couldn’t hold it back very much longer.

He mustered up a bitter smile, handing the album up to the woman.

“Thank you so much for coming!”

That was it.

That was it right there.

Everything in his whole body began to convulse and he felt his ass push desperately against the seat, his mind floating, everything seizing up at once.

He came, he most definitely came. Why didn’t he feel anything in his pants? Why was this woman still here? Why was everything floating? It all felt very weird. The humming inside of him wasn’t even very erotic anymore. More comforting, relaxing somehow. Everything felt very washed out.

The woman smiled at him and Aira did his best to smile back, dealing with the guilt of having just come in front of her.

The moment she turned around, Aira realized that he was still hard. And that his pants weren’t sticking to him.

So  _ that’s _ what a dry orgasm felt like.

Aira needed to go to the bathroom  _ now _ or else everything was going to start hurting. Before he started crying. Because the tears were about to happen very quickly. She was the last guest, he could go now.  _ Quickly, quickly. _

Clearing off his desk and putting his things into his back, Aira popped out of his seat and bolted backstage. The vibrator was still on, he was starting to feel things again. He wanted to put his fingers up there and fish it out and touch himself—Finally.

Fumbling around for the bathroom, Aira bumped into someone. Big poofy red hair, Hiiro looked down at him, concerned.

“Aira? Are you okay? You don’t look too good.”

No, no, no, no, not now, not now.

“You’re crying, come here. Friendship hug~☆”

Hiiro looked a little concerned, as his friend turned into a limp noodle in his arms. He felt Aira hiccuping, sniffling, stifling sounds. His whole body was humming, as if there was something inside of him shaking. His groin was pressed against his and it felt weird. It felt squishy. Like there was something mushy in there. Like he had come in his pants.

Aira looked up, tears washed down his cheeks.

“Hiiro-kun, do you have any spare underwear?”


	15. Chiaki Morisawa #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops dropped a bonus chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Jiangshi Chiaki  
> -Established D/s Relationship  
> -chiaki getting bullied (by anzu)  
> -H*nd H*lding  
> -Public Sex  
> -Aftercare  
> -Very Long Chapter

A Halloween sunset had never looked so dim to you. It was hot, a little muggy, and you really knew winter couldn’t come soon enough. Not really in a particularly scary way, but a particularly mundane one. It also didn’t help that the sun itself was beaming in front of you, rummaging through his closet ecstatically asking you questions on what he should wear.

And here you thought Chiaki hated Halloween.

Leaning on his closet and glaring in at his questionable organizational abilities, you asked, “You’re not scared? You really want to go trick-or-treating?”

He turned around quickly, slamming the hanger that held his Meteor Red outfit proudly on his chest.

“I came prepared!” he said, energetically, turning around to pull up a bag of candy. “I know we’re a bit old, so I bought some to pass out if we spotted some kids.”

You pounded your fist lightly on the top of his head.

“That’s not how it works, buddy,” you said, groaning, not doing very well in holding back a smile. “The fun part is going around to each house and seeing all the different set-ups that everyone’s got going.”

Chiaki grimaced slightly. You were right, he was a bit scared.

You looked around, noticing that he still had the Meteor Red outfit in his hands. Wouldn’t it be a bit selfish to go as himself for Halloween? It was like Chiaki to be cluelessly selfish like that. Although, you guessed, it was coming from a good place, maybe if in the wrong way.

No, no, you realized what it really was.

It was the only outfit he could wear without worrying about it getting destroyed. Everything else was too expensive for something like this and you saw the contract. You knew how expensive it got to replace something, even if Kiryu was willing to fix things up. With him working like a professional like this, it was getting a little more complicated with the whole legal element to it.

You pushed him aside and fumbled through the closet. Maybe something simple from high-school would work a bit better? He hadn’t really grown since then, and plus, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about giving it back to anyone. You saw a blip of darkness tucked back far into the corner and reached in to yank it out.

A long dark purple robe. With a hat.

Ah, this was the Jiangshi outfit, wasn’t it?

Chiaki looked at you with a wide smile. The kind of smile that showed a deep fear, a deep memory of trauma, even if that trauma was literally being scared of his own Halloween outfit.

“Oh come on, why don’t you wear this?”

“N-N-No I don’t really think I need to because, um because…”

You leaned in.

“Because why?”

“D-Don’t you think that I’m a little too old to go trick-or-treating, anyway?”

Yup, there was no way he _wasn’t_ getting into that thing.

  
  
  


Chiaki clutched your back as you took your first step onto the concrete sidewalk. You’d barely even left the house.

You peered behind you and saw Chiaki’s terrified expression.

Well, at the very least, it was really cute.

“Come on, Chiaki, be a hero! Lead me through the darkness!” you said, in a sly tone.

Chiaki pouted, knowing you were being facetious, pride hurt enough to fall for it.

“O-Okay,” he said, drearily, moving out to walk in front of you.

Taking another couple of steps, you grabbed his face and turned it around to you. He looked uncomfortable and upset, a little like how Midori looked regularly. You put two fingers up to his lips and forced a smile on him.

“Come on, where is my big, positive hero, full of passion and enthusiasm?” you said, with a mocking tone. “Come on, smile, smile~!”

He hiked his shoulders up, clearly still uncomfortable, but forced a smile on his face, albeit, extremely fake. You wondered how he was able to get so many acting jobs when he could barely smile properly.

He took in a deep breath, trying to comprehend the world around him. Trying to accept that what he was wearing was a costume. Just a dumb hat with long robes and long sleeves. It was just a regular October night and there was a nice breeze out. Yes, focus on the breeze, it felt good under all the layers.

He turned back around to you, arm pumped up in the air confidently.

“Alright~☆ Chiaki Morisawa is back and ready fo—”

“Ooh, look, a skeleton!”

“HIYAAAAA—”

Chiaki ran back behind you again, clutching the back of your red riding hood. It wasn’t even a particularly good skeleton costume, anyways. You pulled Chiaki to your side, reaching for his hand under a flopping sleeve. His skin was soaked in a cold sweat, still shaking, still absolutely worried out of his mind.

“Come on, don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” you said, holding his hand a little tighter.

You heard a little sniffle. The hand around yours clenched just a bit.

“Okay…”

Like a child on their first Halloween night, you led Chiaki down the street. A couple of kids who were regulars at his hero show walked by and it was rather funny to see him try to be confident around them when there was so much going on around him. Especially when he tried to do complicated poses in the tight Jiangshi outfit. He really wanted the kids to be happy. That’s why he gave the shows in the first place. He wished to give the kids the courage he never had. The courage he wished he had.

He really was a good boy.

By the time you were on your way home, you noticed that he had relaxed a bit. He was too frightened to go near any of the other, more flashy houses, but that was okay, as he forgot to bring the candy he bought and you weren’t about to go to people’s doors to ask for some. It was just a leisurely walk at dusk, nothing more than that.

Well, it was a little more than that. Although you knew Chiaki would dress up in whatever you wanted him to, getting him to go outside like this in one of the outfits that he found particularly embarrassing really was a rare occurrence. For him to hold your hand so desperately like this, it really made you want to tease him. Point out every costume you walked by, point out every scary feature added to the outside of each and every house. The way he would cling to you afraid, shaking, begging for you to help him. It did things to you. It did things a little too deep inside you.

You could tell he was getting a little drowsy when you felt the grip on your hand start to loosen. Maybe it was just that he was getting more comfortable around you and being around outside like this. His words were starting to slur and he was talking less. He always had such a motormouth, it was a little funny to see him be so lulled back.

You took him into the park next to your house. It was getting late and everything around you was dark and dreary—Just all the things you’d expect on a night like this. No one around. You didn’t think anyone would be by here, even on Halloween. It’d be your last stop.

Waiting until you got completely out of sight, you ran behind Chiaki and flipped up the back of his robes like a child flipping a woman’s skirt.

“HIYAA—” he screamed. “A-A-A-Anzu stop that! I’m gonna think it’s a ghost! Th-There’s probably a ton around right now, this place is cursed, I should have listened to Aoba, I knew this place was haunted…”

He crunched down to a squat, covering his face with his sleeves.

You put your hands up and bared your teeth.

“Look! Little Red Riding Hood is now the wolf! She’s gonna come eat you up!”

He didn’t scream or cower. He didn’t really respond at all. You knew he heard you. You knew he was vulnerable right now. You heard groaning and sniffling from beyond the sleeves. Something was wrong, you could just feel it.

Actually feeling concerned, you bent down and gently pulled his arm away to see his face.

He was crying.

You bullied him until he cried.

Chiaki sniffled, not bothering to wipe away the snot hanging from his nose or wipe the tears running thin make-up down his cheeks.

You lightly grabbed his arms and helped him pull his body up to stand again. He looked miserable.

“I’m sorry Chiaki,” you said, actually concerned. “Do you need a hug?”

“Uh-huh,” he managed to get out under the sobs.

He wrapped his whole body around you, still shaking and absolutely overwhelmed by emotions. You hugged back, really trying to support him and all his body weight on you.

Chiaki was wiggling around all weirdly. He seemed really uncomfortable. Well, that was a given, anyone felt uncomfortable crying, but this seemed a little different. Like something was pressing up against him and he was just moving around to get a better position but no matter where he moved, it was just as uncomfortable as the first.

“Ch-Chiaki are you hard?”

He sniffled.

“Yeah.”

With him still clutching you, your hand found its way to his head. It was a little hard to pat with that hat on, but the sentiment was there.

“Chiaki, would you mind telling me how you got that way?”

“Well, um, you um…”

You gave his cheek a little rub.

“It’s okay, it’s okay if you don’t know why,” you said, “I’ll take you home, alright?”

With those words, you could feel his body melt. His arms around you soften, his neck slide down, nustling in your chest, his whole back, and his whole spine slumping down into you. It was a lot of unexpected weight to pick up all at once, but you did your best to support him. You always would.

“I’m sorry, I um…” he said, his word lulled and dreary. “I think I’m in subspace.”

He _what?_ Right now? _Here?_ Would it be better to take him home, or do it here? He always got so anxious after, too. He was so sensitive right now, it would be a waste to pass this up. Especially when he was so vulnerable for you. Chiaki always dropped so quickly, you’d make sure to be more careful next time you decided to tease him.

“It’s uh, all tingly, you know?” he said, breathing into your collarbone. He lifted his head up, trashed off the sound of your voice. “Could you touch me?”

Chiaki was extremely clingy, holding onto your clothing with the bends of the sleeves, barely able to stand, barely able to move, to think, to speak.

Well, you couldn’t exactly say no to that.

“Come here.”

“Okay,” he said weakly.

He wrapped his elbows loosely around your neck, knowing that you’d take care of him. You moved your hands around his back and wrapped your fingers around the fabric cushioning his ass. Chiaki moaned into you, mumbling nonsense back to your groping. His breathing was regular, but it was quick and deep, as if in a trance. As if enraptured in your touch, unable to understand or comprehend anything else around him except you and getting off.

Yeah, he was in subspace, alright.

You pushed him on the ground against a tree, hoping that the underbrush of leaves gave him enough of a pillow to stay comfortable. You normally didn’t do it outside because Chiaki found it embarrassing, but also because you didn’t want him to get dirty. He didn’t really seem to mind it at all right now. He didn’t even seem to mind getting forcibly pushed to the ground.

He laughed lightly, almost like a giggle, letting his arms droop up over his shoulders and spreading his legs like he was trying to show off to you in the most seductive position he could. Although, considering his pants and robes covered everything, it was more just humiliating than anything. You couldn’t even see the tent in his pants.

You just laughed at him.

Not really understanding what was going on, he laughed back, too delirious to care.

“Chiaki, pull your pants down.”

“Okay~” he responded, words slurring, his smile never fading.

He wiggled around, trying to worm his trousers off without touching them, his hands still in the air. You laughed at him, oddly cute and incredibly funny to watch. It was like he only had two brain cells and those two brain cells were completely focused on getting you to touch him somehow. He wasn’t even embarrassed anymore. You just leaned down and pulled them to his knees for him.

He smiled a thanks at you.

You fumbled around your bag for a condom, having learned to keep one on you in case he needed a little assistance after going to pick him up. It always used to be after basketball practice, too. Maybe it was something to do with him getting his heart rate up. You’d usually just jerk him off or whatever, but seeing him like that riled you up, it was hard to help.

You pulled it out, tearing the package and hovering the rubber over his hips, wondering why you didn’t just pull his underwear off.

“Huh? You aren’t gonna touch my butt?” he said, almost whining.

You glared at him.

“We were just going to go trick-or-treating, why would I bring anal lube?”

“O-Oh,” Chiaki said, obviously disappointed.

You patted his head, letting your palm drift down to his cheek, burning from the blush plastered across his face.

“There, there, good boy, Chiaki. I’ll bring you home once we’re done, okay?”

He leaned back onto the tree, knocking his hat off a bit. Adamant, you put your hands up and adjusted it back in place for him.

His pout morphed right back into a gentle smile.

“Thank you very much.”

Alright, that was a little too much for you.

You stuck a finger into his mouth. Instinctively, he started to suck on it, pushing it gently into his mouth, trying not to catch it on any of his teeth. You felt his tongue move around it, small humming coming from short breaths and hurried whines. He looked like he was floating on air, washed away by the taste of your finger, the texture of your skin, and the cool air drifting against his thighs, complimenting the strain over the bright red stripes pulled across his boxer briefs. He wasn’t really able to safeword when he was down like this, so you knew you’d be gentle with him tonight. Even though his pain tolerance was high.

His legs still dangling up in the air, you did your best to pull his underwear down. His dick was pink and twitching and his expression looked like he was so embarrassed by it, so embarrassed for you to be looking at it. But he spread his legs more anyways, knowing that even though it was embarrassing, he really wanted you to touch it.

Chuckling to yourself, you slid the condom over him.

“H-Hey, that’s ticklish…”

“I sure hope it’s a little more than ticklish.”

Chiaki’s wide smile grew plastered dimly over his face as you felt his body melt into a lovely mush, the lids of his eyes drooping down, his breath quickening to catch up with his heart. You had barely touched him and his mind was in so deep. He really liked it when you talked like that to him. It did things to him. It made his whole body tingly, like he was floating on a cloud, so sensitive to everything yet not caring at all. A perfect trance-like state he desperately wanted to maintain.

For this position, you squatted over him, seating yourself on the back of his legs, pushing him into you from below. With your feet flat on the ground and his legs hoisted in the air, it forced him down like this, pushing your whole body onto him, compressing him, pushing him into you, so claustrophobic, so intense. You could feel his whole body surge inside of you, pressing your hands onto the soft fabric coating his chest, your fingers so sensitive to all the patterns of red and purple, all the care put into stitching, all the care put in getting you into the spot you were now.

There was just something so gentle about the way he looked at you when you let him inside of you. Just so satisfied, smiling as if everything fit into place, as if he had wished for nothing else in the world. Melting into the bark that rested his head, melting into the clothing that he wished he had never sweat in, never worn, never experienced, but he was glad he did because he was glad to be with you here, now.

It wasn’t difficult to tell that you were wet enough to start moving. With his cute little shoes up in the air with thin thighs to grab onto and sink your fingers into. With one flushed face and two red cheeks, easy to pinch, easy to push around, so malleable to your touch, melted into the tree. He lowered his jaw, wrapping his lips against your closest finger and sucking tightly around you. Relaxing, you put your hand closer to his mouth so he could wrap his tongue around it intimately, almost like a kiss.

With each pat of your hips accompanied by a wet kiss around your finger, you found yourself swelling around him, hot and heavy from the weight inside of you. Pushing against him, grinding into him endlessly, sometimes getting close, but never enough. Never to that spot. You’d have to reach deeper. You’d have to push him in more.

Ah, ah, there, _that_ was the right spot. So deep right there, tucked in right at the base. Yes, that was right. Relax, now. Just relax.

You felt yourself clench around him and your mind began to float, feeling everything so wonderfully around you. You felt warm and happy inside, something resonating deep inside your head.

By the time you came to, you realized that Chiaki looked about half passed out, despite, you know, still having a finger in his mouth and a dick in a girl. Almost laughing at how trashed he looked, what, with all the dirt, sweat, tears, and saliva, you pulled him out of you and popped off the condom, trying not to let any of it spill out. Considering your only option was to redress him in this, you were very glad to have it, as the clean-up would be a lot easier.

After soaking as many juices up as you could with your handkerchief, you bent down and showed your back to him.

“C’mon, Chiaki. Get up on my back.”

He mumbled something and waddled over, hunching over your shoulders. Pushing both your bodies into the air, you realized how sore your legs were and how much sorer they’d get. You were glad your apartment was so close.

  
  
  


When you got back, the first thing you did was set Chiaki down on the sofa. Giving a pleasant look at his worn expression, you walked out into your room to pick up something a little more comfortable for him.

“A-Anzu where are you going, don’t leave me…” you heard echoing from behind you. You walked back over to him and he nuzzled your hand against his cheek.

“I’m just getting you some new clothing, alright? Just stay here, it’s more comfortable, alright? I can put on Kamen Rider if you want.”

He looked guilty. Pouting almost.

“No…Just, uh…I dunno, I feel weird.”

You laughed a little bit, knowing he’d just ask to watch it later, anyways.

“Okay, okay,” you said, patting his head, using his words as a confirmation that you wouldn’t be gone for too long.

Doing your best to try to not rush yourself, you came walking back in with a fresh pair of sweatpants, an old T-shirt, new undies, and a big glass of water. He needed all the care he could get. After being in a headspace like that, anyone would need time to get back up.

You set the glass of water on the table and motioned your arms clearly up into the air.

“Legs up.”

His legs shot up and you pulled his pants and underwear off, replacing them with the new set. You made sure to pick something soft and comfortable, his skin usually got sensitive, too. It was a good thing he still listened really well when he was recovering.

You motioned your arms into the air again.

“Arms up.”

You bent over and unbuttoned the outfit, pulling the robes off of him and settling for the much more comfortable T-shirt. For a final touch, you pulled off the hat.

“There you go, all good now.”

A very genuine smile.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

You plopped down next to him on the sofa and turned to him, patting your lap. At first he just leaned over, letting his whole body fall against you, but you realized that this probably wouldn’t be the most comfortable position for you, so you motioned him up and over your lap so he was straddling you. You knew he liked sitting on your lap like this. He said it made him feel warm and cozy. He was a little bigger than you, so it always took some time for him to get the right balance on your thighs, but once he got the right spot, it was always a pleasant feeling. 

You wrapped your arms around him and patted his back.

“You’re good, just relax, alright?”

“Okay,” he said, still weak from earlier.

He wasn’t really relaxing. There was a kind of tension you could feel in his shoulder blades. You’d just have to hug him more. Keep him here like this, wrapped up warm. 

He didn’t really say anything, instead sinking his nose into your collarbone, humming lightly. It was relaxing. You stayed like that for a while, until you felt him begin to shake. It was normal for him to get anxious like this. It’s why you didn’t want too many lights on in the room, why you didn’t want any big sounds going on. It’d be too much for him, it’d be too overwhelming when he was like this.

“Am I doing the right thing?”

You reached around and put your hand through his hair. 

“What do you mean?”

“Is Ryuusetai going to be okay?”

Oh, that’s what was on his mind. He was always so confident around them. He couldn’t be like that right now. Of course, he was worried when he was around them, too, but he couldn’t let that show. If he let that show then he’d ruin the point. He’d ruin everything. He had to keep his smile up for them. That’s why he had it in the first place.

“Is it selfish of me to worry if they’ll be okay without Kanata and I? Is it wrong for me to think that?”

You took a deep breath. You wanted to say the right thing. You weren’t really sure what the right thing was.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s natural to worry about them. That unit’s something you’ve really spent a lot of time in. I think it’s important to have faith in them, too. They fight just as strong as you do," you said, beginning to laugh. "Although all in their own ways."

He seemed to like that, feeling his body finally begin to relax. That’s right, they’re all growing up now. You hugged him tighter, patting his head. He got so flushed, you could feel his cheeks heat up against your skin.

“That’s embarrassing.”

“But you like it.”

“I do…” 

Warm hands through messy hair, searching, exploring, touching. So soft, you wanted him comfortable, safe. It was important for him to worry, it’s what made him so endearing. Just how much he cared.

“I wish I could stay like this forever.”

“Hm? Don’t you like your job?”

“Well, yeah, this and my job.”

You laughed.

“Chiaki, you can’t have it both ways.”

He pouted, hugging you more.

“I can and I do,” he said. Finally, he looked back up at you. “You’ll protect me, right?”

You held him close.

“Of course,” you said, smiling. “And you’ll protect me, too?”

With his nose resting back onto your collarbone, you felt the red heat of his flushed face wash over your skin.

“I’ll be your hero.”


	16. Tori Himemiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Begging  
> -Spanking  
> -Dacryphilia/Crying  
> -Handjobs

It was the end of the day, and you found yourself sitting with Tori in the student council room. The air was quiet, as Tori was looking through some papers and you had decided to bring a book to read. Even with him being a second year now, it surprised you that Tori was working this hard. Normally he’d push all this off to Yuzuru and cling to you constantly. Maybe he was finally maturing a little bit. Finally realizing that he couldn’t just rely on others for everything he needed.

No, Yuzuru wasn’t around so he must have specifically requested him to leave him alone for the evening. It must have been something important, it must have been something crucial enough for Yuzuru to actually agree to it.

Was it related to your date yesterday? You and Tori had gone to the mall, which was funny, as Tori tried to buy you everything but froze up as soon as he realized he didn’t quite understand how malls worked properly. Tori didn’t need to buy anything for you, anyways, the point of the date was to go on a walk with him, not to splurge on his inheritance. You knew Yuzuru was around somewhere, but he certainly didn’t bother you.

He was so clingy that day, too. Leading him around like that was refreshing in a lot of ways. Tori always had a cute side, but rarely did he show his vulnerable one. It was more adorable than anything. It made you want to spoil him.

When you finally decided to look up and see how Tori was doing, you noticed that his face was flushed.

“Tori, what is it? You got all red.”

“It’s nothing.”

It was definitely  _ something _ .

You glared at him.

He pouted and shoved his face back into the paperwork he was trying to dump his entire mental energy into. At this point, you understood that the reason that he was actually trying to be productive was to distract himself from whatever this ‘something’ was.

After a while, you noticed Tori relaxing, a sort of frown replacing his pursed lips. Almost like he was like taking this time to really think about something. Really process why, process how it got the way that it was.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

You laughed.

“What do you mean?”

He lifted the papers up higher, blocking his face.

“I just get so flustered around people and I say things I don’t mean. Then they don’t talk to me again and I get all lonely.” Tori took a deep breath. “I just feel bad for snapping at everybody, but I don’t know what to do and I know everyone hates me for it.”

You sighed, a smile crossing your face. He was always so honest with you, although never at first.

“Come here.”

His little head popped up and your words took a second to register.

“Okay,” he said, pushing himself off his chair to walk over to you.

He stood in front of you, looking at your face, questioning what it was that you wanted, still a little flushed from his words earlier.

You patted your lap.

“Sit down.”

He sat down side-saddle across you. You wrapped your arms around him and held him close to you. His face was so red. He always got so embarrassed when you held him. Almost like he felt he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve you being so nice to him, he didn’t deserve your attention. But he always wanted it, he really liked your attention.

“You don’t have to do this, you know. I don’t mind it when you’re mean to me.”

You touched the hem of Tori’s vest, feeling how soft the fabric was.

“You don’t, do you?”

The blush formed harder and you weren’t even looking at his face.

“W-Well, I just meant that because you’re actually smart and honest and stuff that I wouldn’t mind it if you know…You took your filter off or something.” 

A part of you just knew that Tori was complimenting you because he didn’t know how else to say that he liked you. You didn’t have to be smart or even honest for that. It just meant you trusted them, and maybe it would take Tori a little longer to learn how to say that.

Feeling Tori’s little body against your legs, you pushed his back down so he looked right up at you.

“Flip around.”

He furrowed his brows a little questioning, but did it anyway. A wonderful feeling swept through you when you got a great view of Tori’s ass. The way the checkered pants striped across the curve, the way it poked up very naturally, popping up, begging for attention. You traced your fingers across it gently.

“So you want me to take off my filter you said? Do you want to try it?”

“T-Try what?” he asked, fearing that he could guess the answer. You both hadn’t gone very far yet. Kissing, you had done, but not much more than that, really. He wrapped his hands around your thighs, wincing almost, nervous as to where you were going to take this. How far you were going to take this. He was worried about how far and what he would do if he liked how far that was.

You ran your fingers along the outside of his shorts. You hummed, leaving the void of a melody-less song to make an implication.

Tori chuckled, almost forming a smirk.

“What are you going to do, spank me?”

You tapped your two fingers against his ass, mimicking a slap.

“If you want me to.”

Tori’s smirk filled itself in.

“Yeah, and why would I want your dirty bare hand on my precious tush?”

You took your hand off and let the absence of touch fill in the air around you. The air around everything. He meant it teasingly, he didn’t want you to leave him, he didn’t want you to stop touching him. It was so painful. So frustrating that he was just sitting here across your lap rejected, dejected, absolutely ignored. Tori couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t force you to. What would he do, beg you to spank him?

You weren’t doing anything. You weren’t pulling his pants down and yelling at him. You weren’t telling his derogatory things that would validate his own insecurities. You weren’t doing anything and that was  _ terrifying _ . He was forced to lie there, strapped over your lap, wiggling around like a child.

“What is it, Tori?”

“A-A-Aren’t you going to do anything!?”

“You told me not to.”

He wailed his arms around, throwing a tantrum.

“Well, I was being sarcastic!”

You rolled your eyes around, sultry.

“About what, Tori? Tell me.”

His body shrank down, letting his whole torso hang down on you.

You were going to make him say it, weren’t you? Couldn’t you just do it already? Why did you make him have to slog through all this humiliation?

“S-Spank me,” he mumbled.

You cocked your head.

“What was that? I can’t quite hear you. Your face is pointed down.”

“I told you to spank me, slave, idiot!”

“Hm,” you started, dragging your fingers over the top of his belt. “I don’t know, that wasn’t a very nice way to ask me for something.”

You could feel him start to shake, face dropped down, face embarrassed, totally embarrassed, completely scored red.

“Please spank me,” he said, taking a breath, almost crying. “Miss.”

You smiled.

“Alright, my little Tori,” you said, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. It felt weird as Tori pulled his hips up to let the pants and underwear ride off of him. Almost like he was feeling uncomfortable down there, everything shaking.

His ears were so red, his blush pouring down his neck and down his back. You wondered if you traced it with your fingers down it that it would reach down to his ass. You wondered how much more red it would get when after you hit him a couple times. 

“Are you ready?”

You heard a sniffle then felt a nod.

You pulled your hand back, then smacked him hard.

All the blood rushed down there immediately. You felt Tori’s entire body tremble on your legs, his head arching up as your fingers hit his asscheek. He groaned, trying not to let all his incoherent mumbling out.

“How was that?” you asked.

He turned his head around, his eyes torn red, trying to hold back tears.

“Do it again.”

A second passed. Tori sunk his head down.

“Please,” he added. “Miss.”

Hand back, slamming forward.

This time, Tori decided not to hold back. His mouth splayed open, dripping bits of drool onto your skirt. Garbled bits of moans spewed out of him as you rested your fingers against the burning skin. He was clutching onto your thighs so desperately, almost like he was worried that you were going to let him fall off. Like he never wanted you to go, like he was doing everything he could to keep you here, to keep you touching him.

Well, you could feel him getting hard, for one.

You shuffled yourself so your free hand could move toward his groin, rubbing against your thigh. Although, he was hesitant about it, almost as if he didn’t want to dirty you somehow. He didn’t want you to notice that this was turning him on, despite him begging for it. Poor Tori was all embarrassed again. You went out and embarrassed him again.

You wrapped your hand around his dick and you felt his whole body seize again.

“W-Wait!”

Another smack on the ass.

You felt his dick squeeze and he came into your hand. It was quite a bit, too. Nice, thick and creamy. He must have been a bit pent up.

The panic searing across him, he jumped up and swung his arms around in the air.

“I told you to wait! I told you to wait! You were supposed to take care of me!”

He was crying, he was fully crying now.

You wrapped your arms around him, laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, guess I’ll have to do better next time.”

He bent up, suddenly feeling the pain rise through him. He wiggled into you.

“Anzu, it hurts…”

You put a hand around one of the cheeks.

“Do you want me to kiss it bye-bye?”

He pushed you off, face plastered red.

“No! I’m not a child!” he whined, before settling down and slumping into your shoulder. “Although I wouldn’t mind that next time.”

“Oh, so there  _ is _ a next time.”

“Of course, you’re my Anzu.”

“Hah? I thought I was your slave?”

He held you harder, lips pursed, the pout stretching far. You could swear the flick of hair on his head was wagging.

“Of course, that, too,” he said, somewhat pacified. “Although, I find I like it when you don’t do exactly what I want.” You could feel him smiling into your skin. “It was relaxing, thanks.”


	17. Rinne Amagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Reader not being the producer  
> -Noncon elements  
> -Illegal drug use/Heavy party drugs  
> -Incredibly sadistic reader  
> -Implication that Rinne regularly sucks stranger’s dicks  
> -Facesitting/Choking  
> -Pissing (only at the very end, it's not particularly sexual)  
> -Excessive amounts of cursing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u rinne for making enstars 17+ now give us the nip cgs

The first thing that hit you when you entered the club was how dark it was. How through all the flashing lights, you couldn’t see a thing. How the wall of heavy bass rang noiselessly back and forth into your head, bouncing to the beat of its own drum. The shaking of the wall of people undulating like a wave, bouncing endlessly like the ocean.

It was 11:30 already and your friend called you, waking you up, to drive her home. At least it wasn’t 3:00 a.m. like last time. This is why you told her to stop going to raves all the time. It was rotting her brain.

You had waited outside for twenty minutes already, but a part of you felt overwhelmed by everything in front of you. How everything was so dark until the lights flashed, how everything was so quiet because you couldn’t hear anything but bass, drums, and bass. There was an electrifying energy to it all and you felt it sap away at you like a leech.

Sticking your hands out to feel around you, you noticed that there were clear paths around the main crowd. Maybe if you could go around you might have a chance at finding her. You hoped she wasn’t off puking in a bathroom stall. Well, it might not be so bad, at least that way it wouldn’t be in your car.

There was a grey-haired boy shouting on stage. He had a very long tongue. He looked a lot like the dude from that idol group, Crazy B. You wondered if people like that really went to clubs like this. You wondered if a part of it was outing all the stress they went through, how difficult it would be to explain where they went, explain where the pictures came from. Although, you supposed, people like that might just not care.

You felt a hand against your shoulder and you turned around.

A six-foot-tall black shadow loomed over you.

“God, your skin is so soft.”

Was he talking to you? It looked like he was shouting, but you couldn’t really tell. You couldn’t really hear anything, it was so impersonal.

The man started to attach his body to you, getting very close into your personal space. A part of you was worried that he was going to grind against you, although there was a lot worse and he didn’t seem to be particularly harmful, if not a little touchy. His skin was absolutely burning, frying as it touched your skin. Did he have a fever?

You pulled away, worried that there was something wrong with him, but he just got closer again.

The lights flashed on him.

Redhead, huh.

“Look, buddy, I got to find my friend, could you get off me,” you shouted, worried that trying to talk to him would make your throat scratchy.

The bass dropped and he leaned down in to get close to you.

“I think I’m in love,” he said, screaming into the void. “You know I’m usually not into pretty dudes but fuck, you got such a nasty expression. I’d let you ram me.”

What the fuck was he going on about? Was he shitfaced? He didn’t smell like alcohol. Normally your instincts would have you get the fuck away from someone like this, but he seemed cute and you were a little bit pent up. Anyways, with him all trashed like that, it would be difficult for him to fight back. Sighing, realizing that this was now your problem, you dragged him into the room closest to your right.

Turns out it was the bathroom.

A sense of relief hit you as soon as you realized how much better it felt to be under constant light and less noise. The music still pumping blood into your head, you smashed him into the wall, pinning him down.

You finally got a good chance to look at his face. There were beads of sweat pouring down his headband.

This was Rinne Amagi, there was no doubt about it. Clinging to you. High off his ass.

It was a little difficult to not want to take advantage of this situation.

“What the fuck are you on?” you asked, dryly.

“Mo~lly~” he said, singing out each syllable, completely ignoring the music blasting in the distance.

Ah, well that explained it. You hoped your friend chose a clean strain this time.

You grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into one of the stalls, chucking him onto the ground, just short of the toilet seat. You wondered how gross that ground was, you wondered how many people vomited on there, how many people shot up in here. You hated it here, your friend would have to hire a ride next time.

Rinne kneeled, putting his hands around your hips and mouthing at your groin. It was a little weird of a feeling but it felt nice to see him groveling at you. You’d never have a guy do anything like that before.

He reached around and unzipped your jeans, lips floating aimlessly at your crotch. Tongue out, lapping through the air, waiting for something. Getting frustrated, he slammed his head against your hips.

“Hah? Where’s your cock?”

“I’m a chick.”

Rinne blinked incredibly slowly, letting all the blood rush back into his head. Frustrated and high on energy, his hand shot up and ruffled through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

“Aw shit, I kinda wanted to get fucked tonight.” He took a deep breath. “I kinda thought you were pretty for a dude. Fuck, guess I’m straight now. Shit.”

He kept mumbling, despite never really seemingly being angry at you, seemingly off in his own world.

Sighing, you pulled down your pants and underwear, grabbed his head, and sat on his face.

As Rinne was too surprised to respond, you decided to grind down on his lips. At least it felt good against your clit. He was supporting your body weight, at least. He wasn’t pushing you off.

“Come on asshole, didn’t you say you wanted to suck me off?”

That’s when you felt the tongue and everything started feeling better. He started by lapping up your slit, clearly shit at figuring out where to put his tongue, desperate to put it somewhere. Putting one shoe against the toilet rim, you straddled his face, adjusting so that he would have better access to your clit.

Not getting enough friction, you grabbed the back of his head and pushed it against you, his whole face smothered by your crotch. You felt his breath heave, struggling for air. You slammed your hips into his mouth, cutting off any circulation, cutting off any hope of him being able to breathe.

It felt so good to have him choke against you. That look in his eyes. Piercing blue, piercing through you like he was deepthroating you, struggling, in pain. It felt like minutes that you had him there, sucking against you endlessly, gagging, choking.

You felt it all rise at once and you came in his mouth.

You grabbed his hair and pulled him off of you, his face smeared with thick fluid and a wide grin.

“Damn! That wasn’t so bad!” Rinne shouted, laughing, slapping his leg. “Where do I find chicks like you?”

He was still kneeling on the ground. He was really hard. A part of you wondered if it was a blow-and-go sort of deal or if Rinne expected more. Well, it wouldn’t be too difficult to take care of him when he was like this.

“Up your ass,” you said, sarcastically. “Now get on the seat and turn around.”

He grabbed your hand, his still burning, blistering with heat. He licked it, your jizz still smeared across his face.

“How is your skin so tingly? It’s so cold, like an ice-cube. I want to keep touching you…”

You grabbed his shoulders and twisted him around, having him lean over the metal flusher. It wasn’t your first time by any means, but it was certainly your first with someone this trashed. You wondered if he’d even be able to keep his dick up or if the drugs even affected that. You fumbled with the jacket around his waist, his belt, and his zipper before finally pulling his pants down. You figured that you weren’t the first person to be frustrated at how much shit he had on.

It was quite the sight when you got a good look at his ass. It was definitely as toned as you had expected, but a little fattier than it looked on the outside. You put your hand around it and gave it a squeeze, not having much give. He had a nice ass. It made sense why it was so easy for him to slut around like this.

“You got lube?”

“Jacket pocket,” he responded, barely hesitating.

Of course he had lube in his jacket pocket. You fished it out, avoiding the bags of pills. The bottle was almost empty, too. Lube crusted onto the side, it looked like he never bothered to even close the lid. Squeezing hard, some spat out onto your hand.

He seemed relaxed enough, so you started with two fingers.

“Haaanghn~”

The sound he made was rather lovely.

“God, your dick feels so good~”

They were your fingers. You were a chick.

His insides were so loose. Clearly, he was comfortable enough to do something like this, clearly, he could have taken more if you were more prepared. He squeezed around you, as if he was caressing a dick, making sure that you felt good, making sure that his ass got as much friction as he possibly could around you. Everything felt like it was on fire, burning, melting, scorched around your fingers, overheating, overwhelmed by warm emotions.

When you pulled your fingers out a bit, you could hear him whine.

You slapped his ass, hard, and he half about choked up a lung. It was a good sound. He was making a lot of good sounds. A lot better than the washed away bass in the distance. It almost didn’t bother you anymore. If anything, it was a good beat to move your fingers in and out at.

You reached around to grab his dick, burning just like how the rest of his body was. How out of it was. How distracted he was getting. He was starting to bang his head to the music. You were worried he was going to smash it against the metal flushing valve.

Like a noodle in boiling water, you felt him start to go limp in your hand. Rinne still moaned, his ass still clenching around you. He groaned and warm liquid traced down your hand. You didn’t even wait till the smell hit you to shove him off.

His whole body slumped over the toilet, his hips pointed straight down at dinghy tap water. You could hear the stream of liquid pour out as he pissed himself.

You pinched your nose so you didn’t have to smell it.

“Yeah, that’s it, I think you’re done for tonight.”

“Aw, fuck,” he groaned out, his voice as sloppy as his body.

Reaching over for your bag, you took out a sticky note and wrote your number on it, letting it float down and land peacefully on his back. Sighing, you slammed the stall door behind you, groaning about the fact that you still had to find your friend.


	18. Hiyori Tomoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Slut Hiyori (with men)  
> -Direct mentions of m/m  
> -Very quiet producer  
> -Praise kink  
> -Pegging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t see Hiyori as anything but an absolute cum dumpster (and by god do I love him for it), but this is incredibly wholesome and give him love and attention he really needs it I swear to god he gets pegged romantically (but he’s also still a cum dumpster)

It was a shame when you opened the door to the top ES Conference room’s back wall cabinet. That so many memories had built up for you here. That so much had happened here. That in such a short time you would have learned to accept this. That this was normal. That it wasn’t surprising to see Hiyori covered in other men’s semen. Used plastic bags of white solution oozing down his chest like it was nothing. That he liked the attention somehow. Well, he certainly didn’t need their money.

The way the moonlight shined down on him, glistening in thin white strands, glistening in others goop, drizzled down his bare chest, his smooth skin, bright smile. It was degradation. You couldn’t understand why he would let others do this to himself. Why he would let people treat him like this. Why he reveled in it. How you knew you could find him here. How you knew you’d find him corrupted like this.

No, you knew why he did it. It felt good to him. He liked the attention. It felt authentic. He didn’t have to be the perfect pure idol everyone saw him as. He could be needy, he could be beautiful in the way that he wanted, covered in semen, his rim red from getting needlessly fucked for hours every night. In some odd way, it’s what made him happy. Hiyori took his hand and spread the bottom part of his asscheek, oozing out with other’s jizz. After all, even now, he had a big smile plastered across his face.

“I’ll be out of here in a second. I already paid the janitor to come in early and wipe it all up,” he said, with a whimsical tone. “I apologize  _ dearly _ for tarnishing my cute Producer-chan’s eyes.”

You stood there, frowning at him.

Leaning his elbow against the side of the cabinet’s wall, he started speaking again. “What? Is there a problem? I have a very diligent regimen, you know.”

You kept staring, staring at the way he still held his ass in his hand. Still looking at the way he held himself, soiled like this, dirty like this, without shame, without guilt.

Noticing that you had been staring, Hiyori took both his hands down and spread himself more for you, this time doing it to show off. To show off how dirty he was, to show off how his asshole would twitch red, how he could squeeze it tight for you, for anyone, really. Hiyori saw sex as a very beautiful thing, especially if that meant he was getting used for it.

He smiled, beautiful white teeth reflecting the bright light of the moon.

“You’re staring, Producer-chan.”

You took a step closer to him. Even now, you could see that the cum had started to crust over his chest. It must have been cold by now. It must have been uncomfortable. You outstretched your palm and placed it there, feeling him, feeling the chill as the moonlight air rushed into the room.

“What, do you want to fuck me, too?”

You looked right up at him, right into his eyes, drowning out any sense of thought.

You didn’t really respond but Hiyori knew what your answer was.

“I’ve never had the opportunity to do it with a woman before, but it shouldn’t be…” he said, his words slowly trailing off as he realized that you weren’t paying attention. No, you were picking up used condom wrappers, wiping away the spillings with your coat. Scrubbing it off with your coat.

“Stop that this instant! That is your jacket, you should take more care of it!”

You stared back at him, before deciding to ignore him and go back to wiping him off. It was better this way. You wanted him to be at least clean. He was always beautiful, you never had to worry about that.

You grabbed his wrist, pulling his entire body into the air. You could feel as the blood rushed back into his head, the weight pulling you over, the weight like a sling, flinging him over onto the conference desk, slamming his back against cold wood.

You put your hand against Hiyori’s thigh and realized how soft it was. How your fingers would sink into the thin muscle so easily, how thin the peach-fuzz hair was, how beautiful he looked under this light, it just shone perfectly with his hair.

You could feel Hiyori puttering around, impatiently.

“This is going to be difficult if I’m not hard so you should—”

You looked at him right in the eyes, devouring him, pressing the dildo and its harness to his chest. You brought it for a reason. You knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse you. Not after being seen like that. Not after imagining what you would do to him.

“I’m going to be the one fucking you tonight, alright Hiyori-chan?”

Hiyori understood.

You brought the strap down to your hips and fastened it over your waist. Reaching forward, you placed a finger over his asshole, still slimy from earlier, chilled now. It couldn’t have been comfortable, although you supposed that Hiyori liked the feeling of being full.

Pressing it in, you felt him relax around you. He was used to it. Of course he was. You saw it. That’s how you knew to come here at this time. How even through all the soundproofing, you could hear that soft voice of his. That soft voice spreading gently out of his lips as something poured in deep, as something began to feel really good. How your fingers were spreading him apart, making sure he was loose enough, making sure he was ready for you.

“You don’t have to do that, you know,” he said, singing out the end of his phrase.

You leaned over him, breathing on his neck. You didn’t have to do it. He was ready already. You didn’t have to be here. You didn’t have to come here. But if it meant that you could make Hiyori feel good, if it meant you could treat him well, if it meant you could spoil him—See him at his most beautiful—Of course you would. There was no way you could pass up an offer like that. There was no way you could pass up the opportunity to stick your fingers up his ass, feeling him so warm inside like this.

Feeling your breath steady against his neck, you leaned forward to lick it. A little salty. He must have been sweating. He must have been writhing around, pushed around, squeezing, sucking, everything. Anything Hiyori did, he did it beautifully. With the utmost grace. Of course he did. He was Hiyori.

Pulling your fingers out, you seated your hands against his waist, feeling how thin it was. How his hip bones jutted out in just the right way to wrap your thumbs around, supporting him, making sure you were holding his weight. Slowly, you pushed the tip inside of him. You felt it as his ass clenched, forcing you to slow down, push delicately, very gently. Hiyori began pushing against you, frustrated that you wouldn’t just shove it all in at once. Frustrated that you were taking your time, frustrated that you were being so gentle with him.

“Shove it in already!”

Ah, there was that harsh tone he sometimes used. Even when it was demanding, Hiyori was so pretty. His voice was just so soft there was no way it could be interpreted as an insult, even if that’s exactly what he meant. Ignoring him, you pushed in slowly until the base of the harness tapped against the lilt of his ass.

He let out a moan of hot air, deepness of the voice sinking into the silence of the night.

“Hiyori, you’re so beautiful.”

He pouted, as if he already knew that.

“Hm? And what makes you any superior to any of those moguls who stuck their fat dicks in me? Aren’t you abusing your power? Isn’t that a little disgusting as a Producer?”

Ah, it was so mean but you found yourself not caring. You weren’t like them, you would take care of Hiyori, making sure he felt good, making sure he felt safe when you were done.

Realizing that you weren’t going to respond, he started bucking against you, frustrated that you weren’t moving.

“Aren’t you going to do something?”

No, you weren’t. It was satisfying being inside of him just like this. You wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling your head into his shoulder.

“You’re so pretty.”

That’s when Hiyori’s composure began to crack.

“You’re supposed to fuck me, not coddle me!”

You reached up and put your hands in his hair, feeling through the smooth strands, feeling his scalp, brushing it carefully, making sure he could feel you, feel you softly around him, softly inside of him. Hiyori was making such a wonderful expression. He was so embarrassed, so flushed. It made you happy.

You reached down and put your hand around his dick. You felt his whole body flinch. It made you a little sad. Those other men must not have touched him too much. It was a shame, Hiyori had a nice dick. They should have taken care of him.

Making short thrusts with your hips, you reached deep into him. Each time you pushed past a certain point, you felt his dick twitch, getting closer, feeling better.

You felt thin fingers cling against your wrist. It was Hiyori, pleading.

“More, go harder. Please.”

You began thrusting faster, seeing the blunt smile widen across his face. You heard Hiyori snort, not exactly a pleasant sound, but you found yourself liking anything Hiyori did,  _ especially _ while you were fucking him. He was getting close, you could feel it.

His breath began to lighten, along with his moans and his voice. Everything sounded so thin, thin like the cold air, thin like the moonlight brushing down on you two. The lids of Hiyori’s eyes began to gloss over, falling into a deeper territory, face no longer flushed as it had been before. Now, just a broken smile.

Pushing deeply inside of him, you felt his body tense and his dick twitch. Realizing that he was nearly over the edge, you kept it deep and stroked him off.

He grabbed your wrist.

“Producer,” he moaned out, words sultry and humming deeply, everything spewing out of him, coming into your hand. You stroked him a couple more times before you felt him go limp, relaxing into the conference table. Leaning forward, you brushed his hair out of his eyes, drenched deep in sweat.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, alright?”

“Again,” you heard, muttered. Hiyori looked right up at you. “Let’s do it again.”

Yes, maybe sex was the most beautiful under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend Hiyori’s VA’s R-18 voice CDs.


	19. Hokuto Hidaka & Jin Sagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Being a Chikan (Train Molester)  
> -Public Sex  
> -Established Relationship (with Hokuto)  
> -Noncon (with Jin)  
> -Age Gap (with Jin)  
> -Excessive amounts of groping (with both)  
> -i’m not sure if this counts as ntr or not

There was always a certain  _ clink  _ to the way the train moved across the tracks. How it flung its entire body through tunnels, through walls, through empty space, blasting itself, blasting you, all across any length in an instant. Knocking you into the boy next to you. Pushing you against the warm hands, soft uniform of the boy next to you. Something about this sea of people surrounding you, covering your line of sight,  _ everyone’s _ line of sight that made you start imagining things.

It reminded you of how clingy Hokuto had been today. How he had used his status as your boyfriend to get you to coddle him, how he used it as an excuse to get you alone with him, how you knew he wanted it all day, but you knew that you wouldn’t let him—Not at school anyways. It was much more fun to watch him worm around for you.

When it came to things like this, Hokuto just wasn’t blunt in any way. It was hard for him to tell you what he wanted, it was hard for him to admit things. Intimate things. He wasn’t supposed to think about those things. No one was supposed to know that he  _ liked _ those things. Even to you, it was hard for him to admit that.

That’s why it was really fun when you began pushing him against the window, standing a little too close. To see his face go red, to see him start to get a little uncomfortable, thinking that it was just his dirty mind coming up with all these scenarios, nothing to do with you, nothing to do with you, of course. You were just moving to somewhere more comfortable, it had nothing to do with you making a move on him. You wouldn’t do something like that in a train packed full of people. That was unsightly.

You looked around. Just an old man and a bunch of salarymen on their phones, nothing to worry about, no one was paying attention. You’d be fine if Hokuto could just keep his mouth shut. He was always a little loud once you got into it.

Facing you, you pushed his back against the window, staring right into his eyes. Big glass balls of blue, sinking in like the ocean, looking at you, worried, concerned. You leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek with yours. His face turned all flushed and he went to go push you off.

“A-Anzu, stop that, we’re in public.”

If there was one thing Hokuto was bad with that most certainly was PDA. It got him all flushed and red like this, all wiggly and perhaps even a little turned on. Anything below the waist covered in a sea of business suits, you reached down and brushed your fingers over his zipper, lightly, barely touching.

“Can I touch you?” you asked, giving him puppy eyes. If there was something he was weak for, that was it. You could feel him stir beneath your fingertips, itching slightly. His eyebrows furrowed and he did his best to keep looking at you, although that was proving to be incredibly difficult.

“What if someone sees?”

You pushed forward, seating your fingers around his bulge, wrapping around his sack.

“No one’s looking. Plus, in this position, no one can see below your waist, anyways.”

Hokuto blushed more, finally unable to keep eye contact.

“O-Okay.”

That was the go you needed.

As soon as you began to push against his groin, you could see Hokuto’s whole body hike up, tensing, starting to breathe a little quicker. It was a gentle grind, of course, but the friction through his pants must have made a really wonderful sensation. You could feel him grow harder in your palm, rubbing back and forth against the fabric.

What made you look up was the little groan. His face was so red. He wanted to let it out. He wanted to let you hear all the wonderful sounds he made, make sure that you knew how good of a job you were doing. But there were people around. He really wanted you to know that you were making him feel good.

Glancing around again, you took the brunt of your forearm and shoved his back onto the window in front of you. He winced, finally having a distraction from fully focusing on your touching. Getting up close to him, you unzipped his pants and slid your hand into the slit.

Wrapping your hand gently around his dick, you teased it, feeling its warmth, feeling how it twitched in your fingers, getting harder, getting wetter.

“How was school today?”

It took Hokuto a second to realize that you were talking to him.

“Huh?” he said, dazed. “Wh-Why are you asking me that?”

Another stroke.

“Well, we’re just a normal couple, right? I want to know how your day was. Is that too much to ask for?”

The blush came back.

“W-Well…” 

You pushed your hand down and brushed over the edge of his ass.

Hokuto couldn’t restrain the sound that came out of his mouth. Quickly, you glanced at the old man to your left. No, he didn’t hear anything. You were fine. No one heard anything. Hokuto’s face was so wonderful scrunched up like that. You wanted to tease him more, you wanted to touch him more, you wanted to—

Why was there someone trying to push between you two?

Quickly sliding your hand out and letting Hokuto zip himself back up, you crossed your arms, frustrated, barely caring that you were getting precome on your sleeve. The man shoved himself between you two, his back facing you with a long white lab coat. He smelled suspiciously like cigarettes and hangover. No, no, this was your school nurse. Why was Jin Sagami here? What was he doing? Why was he here? Did he see you? Was he trying to stop you?

Turning around with a wide toothy grin, Jin with a little concern ridden across his brow. He turned back to Hokuto, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“You okay, kid?” he asked him.

It was hard to see, but Hokuto frowned, confused. Jin looked repeatedly back around to the old man to your left, as if questioning, as if not wanting to make a scene.

_ Ah. _

He thought Hokuto was getting touched by him.

Who knew you were right about no one seeing anything below the waist.

“Hidaka. Did he hurt you? I have my first aid kit on me if there’s any blood.”

You felt a touch of warmth fill your heart. Jin really  _ did _ care about his students, even if he didn’t show it much.

But, ah, you see, there was a problem. Jin’s ass was in the way. He really was well endowed when it came to that. Just, the way it was bouncing, the way he moved his hips around. It was enticing, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of it. What would it feel like to wrap your hands around it? What kind of a face would he make if you slid your hand down it? It was so tempting, it was right there.

Ah, but Jin wasn’t just some meek lady who made a weak target. Jin was a fully grown man. Would he be surprised? Would he be disgusted? You hoped he would be disgusted. That someone would grope his ass on a train.

You reached your hand forward and let it sink into sweet flesh.

“Haaaaang~”

Jin buckled, stumbling onto Hokuto, pushing them both against the window.

Oh,  _ that _ was a good sound. That was a very good sound.

Jin started to look around frantically, trying to see who it was that was touching. Trying to figure out what kind of sick person would go after a middle-aged man covered in stubble and the subtle smell of antiseptics. Why him? What kind of person would pick him over anyone else? That question was pounding throughout his head, anxiously, making every strand of hair on his body stand on end, panicking, panicking.

Needless to say, Jin was freaking out.

His ass, on the other hand, was just as soft as you had expected it to be. Easy to sink your fingers into. Easy to push into, groping, touching. He was so hot like this, holding himself. A little like Hokuto in a way. Although, you supposed that Jin was too frightened to look behind him. To see who had been touching him. Reaching into his pants, his underwear, feeling him there, feeling him bare, his raw tufts of hair. It would hurt too much if you pushed it in now. It would be painful if you just rammed your finger in there. It wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be right. But the rim was so rough, so many tight rings, so punctured together. Brushing your finger across it, you knew how sensitive of a muscle it was.

Frustrated that you couldn’t finger him, you reached a hand around and palmed at his crotch, satisfied at the way his body swayed with the lilt of the train car.

Poor Hokuto, pinned to the wall by his own teacher. You wondered what he must have been thinking, seeing Jin all unraveled like that. What must be going on in his head beyond the face of the man he thought he had respected. How shocked he must be as he realized that you had been standing just behind him.

You could feel Jin’s rim clench as he came, his arms falling over, his forearms against the window, pushed up against Hokuto, breathing against him heavily.

The train came to a stop and everyone swayed with it, bouncing onto one another.

Seeing the doors fling open, you saw Jin drearily check the sign above him and slowly hobble out the doors in the sea of businessmen.

Hokuto’s face was so red. It was unbearable.

You grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside, running the other way.

As you ran you felt him drag behind you, breath short, barely able to keep up. You ran up the stairs and bolted to somewhere a little quieter, feeling his breath hitch, his hand shaking. As soon as you stopped, you pushed Hokuto to the wall.

He was still red, still avoiding looking at you.

“Are you okay?”

He didn’t look like he was going to cry. He didn’t even look like he was hurt. He was blushing. Just red.

“I’m fine and that’s what’s wrong.”

You put your fingers to his chin and pushed his head up, forcing him to look you in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

He looked at you. He was so meek, it was so cute. His blue eyes swirling like that.

“I’m still hard.”

You couldn’t help but let the smile cross your face. Maybe your little Hokuto was a little more corrupt than you had previously thought.

“Alright Hokuto, let’s go fix that up in the bathroom,” you said, laughing.

He reached out and held your hand delicately, nodding, as you walked him off.


	20. Natsume Sakasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -cute wholesome couple goals  
> -Rimming  
> -Anal Fingering  
> -Very forward Anzu  
> -Natsume being tsundere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dropping out! I tend to write in short bursts, so I got burnt out. No one requested this chap but I figured you all would enjoy it anyways.  
> My initial inspiration for this was getting one of the boys slowly hooked on ass play to the point where he can’t have sex without it. But…I kinda strayed from that, so I might reuse it for another chapter later on.  
> anyways natsume gets his ass toyed with
> 
> also may i add that natsume’s new casual wear is _muah_ very nice

You sat cross-legged next to Natsume on his bed as he showed you various potions and mixtures from his grimoire. They were more like home remedies, but you found it charming that he always took such care into getting it right. It was almost like cooking in a way, like chemistry. No wonder his food always tasted so good. A part of you wandered your eyes across the room, settling on all the scribbling on the walls, lined down with orchestral staves and occult images. It was a good day for Leo to be out.

But he looked so good like this, with his black shirt clinging to him so tightly. It must have been hot, what, with everything starting to get so humid. It was cute how adamant he was about keeping his undershirt on, even though it was long-sleeve and must have only made things miserable for him. You supposed Natsume felt he deserved that level of discomfort.

You leaned over, a smile plastered across your face.

“Want a quickie?”

Needless to say, Natsume was  _ flustered. _

“You’re asking if I want a, What?”

You leaned forward and kissed him, licking against his pursed lips, hesitant to open up. Knowing that Natsume was especially weak to frenching with you, he rather easily opened his mouth and let you in. His hot breaths sank heavily down your cheeks, adding nothing but humidity to the already sweltering heat. You knew if Natsume was opposed he’d push you off. You knew he’d give you that disinterested look and scoff you off, closing his book and going to bed. But Natsume didn’t do that. He had his hands on your shoulders, desperately trying to give his tongue as much friction against you as he could. Lips sucking against each other, saliva trailing down in between two chests, it felt good.

You put your hand on his groin and felt that he was getting hard.

Natsume pulled back, gasping for air, cheeks still flustered from you coming onto him so hard.

“So, Natsume, do you want a handjob or a rimjob?”

Natsume took a second before he recognized that you had been speaking. You hadn’t done any anal with him yet, but his ass was so cute, you figured you might be able to convince him.

“A...Rimjob? You want to lick my Ass?”

You put your hand on his pants, tracing the tip of your fingers on his grey trousers, up toward his hips, toward his belt.

“You’d eat me out, wouldn’t you? It’s only a two-inch difference.”

Natsume’s lips pursed out in an instant. Clearly, he had thought about it.

“It’s Uncleanly.”

You grabbed his thighs and pushed him onto his back, rolling him onto the pillow behind him.

“You showered and took a shit, right? Should be all good.”

He punched you. It hurt but you didn’t really care.

“You aren’t setting the Mood.”

You groaned, practically chuckling.

“You sure complain a lot. I’m just gonna bone you.”

Natsume’s face shot a particular shade of red, as if both startled from the brash statement and the sheer ridiculousness of it even happening in the first place.

“So, handjob or rimjob?” you asked, a final time. “Or both. I can do both, too.”

Natsume pouted, already fumbling with his belt.

“Pick whichever you Want. I am pent up, it has been too Long.”

“Not as long as your dick!”

He smacked you again. It hurt again. Considering that the last time you had sex was two days ago, Natsume most certainly took your joke as an insult.

By the time Natsume’s pants were off, you already had the lube out and were dousing your right hand with the stuff. He lied there, his back on the bed, head resting on the pillow, looking off to the wall, away from you, completely and totally red.

You reached your hands down to his ass and spread his cheeks, trailing thin liquid down the peach fuzz nestled in his crack. Natsume was so cute, with little black hairs circling around his asshole. Reaching out with your finger, you tickled the hole, all tight and pruned up. Right away, you felt Natsume clench up. It must have felt a little cold. It’s not like he could see what you were doing.

You put a hand on his stomach to settle him.

“It’s okay, Natsume, it’s okay.”

“I am fine, I do not need your Reassurance.”

That’s right.

You leaned down and stuck your finger in, feeling it all clench around you. You pushed to the side, opening it up, making room for you to push your tongue in.

That’s when the sounds started pouring out.

Natsume’s voice was so gentle, so it was only natural that his erotic whining was simply a work of fine art. Trouble and stilted, they matched his expression, staring at the wall, clenched, nervous, in anticipation, not quite sure what to think, what to feel, what kind of sounds to let out.

As you pushed your finger in deeper, you felt the first sphincter muscle clench around you, not quite deep enough for the second. You’d give him all the reassurance in the world, but considering that your tongue was up his ass, he probably wouldn’t understand a lick of it.

Natsume reached out and grabbed you with his hand. You loved these long sleeves of his. How they clung so tightly to his arms, outlining how thin they were, outlining how angular his chest was. So excited to hear more of those lovely sounds, you pushed your tongue in deeper.

Natsume’s hand clamped around your arm, his other hand flying across his body to his mouth, trying to force his lips closed, trying to stop his moans from dripping out.

He looked so flustered, so torn apart. The corners of his mouth were split, while the tip of his lips pressed together, desperately fighting between letting it all and holding it all in. It was too intense of a feeling he couldn’t decide. He couldn’t decide on any of it.

Settling on giving him a little bit of a break, you took your tongue out and gave him a long lick down his thigh, dragging lube and ass juices down his pearly skin. You rested your cheek against his clean thigh, giving your jaw a break.

“Why did you Stop?”

You couldn’t help but laugh.

“What, you wanted more?”

You reached your hand up to his dick, ready to give in to the other half of the deal. You wanted him to focus on the feeling in his ass, but a little stimulation to his dick could go a long way. What surprised you was how hard he was. You flicked it lightly, bouncing around, splattering precome all across his belly, the tip flinging right back into place beneath his belly-button.

Natsume was so  _ red. _ So flustered, he couldn’t look at you. He couldn’t bear to look at you. Maybe if he stared a hole into the wall you’d stop staring at his dick.

“Yes. Please, Continue.”

Leaning back down with a hand lightly jostled around his cock, you pushed your finger back in, tongue shortly following. Giving a couple short strokes with your hand, they both slid right in.

It was quite a wonderful feeling to have Natsume twitch around your finger and tongue. Like he was stretching around you, like every time he got close he’d tense up so he’d get an ever bit closer to getting off. Like you  _ just weren’t deep enough _ and all you needed was to be a little deeper,  _ just a little deeper. _

Natsume wasn’t even trying to bother covering his voice anymore. He didn’t care anymore. Why would he care anymore? What was the point? All he needed to do was to come, that was it, that was the only thing he needed to do.

Groaning, saliva trailing down his lips, Natsume ground his hips against you, almost there, almost there.

“Shit…”

Natsume’s moans began to sink out into one long groan, clenching down on you, twitching all around in your hand, spewing out hot fluid onto you, onto him, onto his belly, almost matching his scrunched up face. Feeling him ejaculate around you was definitely something to cherish.

Slowly, you pulled your tongue and finger out, viewing the carnage you left behind.

Lube and spit, very nice.

You climbed upwards and sighing one last breath of air, Natsume wrapped his arms around your head. It was a little clingy. When he got pouty he either smacked you mockingly or held you close. This was the latter.

“I need to clean Myself.”

Humming against his stomach, through the hot air, through the denseness of thick fabric against your neck, you felt yourself at peace.

“Wait just a bit, I like it like this.”


	21. Chiaki Morisawa #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Morning sex  
> -Masturbating  
> -Being horny af  
> -Good ol’ bareback vaginal sex  
> -Lots of licking/kissing  
> -Multiple Orgasms  
> -Anal Fingering (on chiaki)  
> -4,215 words of solid smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise of this: Basically, reader wakes up really horny, power bottoms the fuck out of Chiaki, then fingers him
> 
> that's the fic

When you first opened your eyes, you couldn’t quite tell if it was morning or not. The sheets felt humid as if they had been well slept in for weeks, occupied by one quickly beating heart, and one beating much slower, still asleep, still in a peaceful abyss of dreams. You looked at his back, bare, half wrapped in soft red sheets, slowly rising up, then drifting down with each breath, fully unaware, beautifully hit by the diluted rays of a morning sun through thin curtain sheets. The first thing that hit you was how dry your mouth was. You turned around and jumped for the glass of water on your nightstand, chugging it all down like pure liquid. Sometimes water just tasted delicious and you weren’t sure why.

The blood finally rushed through your arteries, and filled into your head, waking you up from the haze of unconsciousness. It spread throughout, spreading down, all filling _there._ You wanted to grind your hips against something, anything, the sheets, the pillows, Chiaki’s ass.

Needless to say, you woke up insatiably horny.

You reached your hand into your pajama pants and dug your nails into the front of your panties, doing everything in your power to help alleviate the frustration. The pressure felt really good, but it just wasn’t enough. It was too quick and there was no nuance to it, just mindless grinding to get rid of some obnoxious feeling. Everything throbbing beyond relief, you pulled into your underwear, feeling how sticky your labia had become. You dipped your finger in, tight, but relaxed. Smooth and not painful in the slightest. Dripping and sticky. Squeezing into the doughy soft flesh, it just wasn’t enough. You just needed a little more to satisfy you.

You shook Chiaki’s shoulder and a little high-pitched groan came out as he rolled over.

“Hmm? Yeah?”

He rubbed his eyes, clearly just drifting back into consciousness.

You stared at him, your eyes drifting around his collarbone, bending down and simply to his chest, which lied flat and lithe. Tantalizing, you drew your hands out and placed your hands on his tits, unable to cup your hands around them, palms flat, smooth against beating warm skin, nipples slightly perking out. His skin was so warm it pressed into you, heating everything up. He started giggling with your hands all over him like that, drifting over his belly, up to his neck, caressing every corner because every corner was important to you, important that he knew it was important.

“You’re tickling me,” he laughed.

You leaned forward and stuck your tongue out, reaching for his skin again. When you pressed it to the sensitive skin on his neck, he flinched, the cold saliva unexpected against the heat radiating off of him. You figured this stickiness was reflective of how it felt down there, how it would feel with him inside of you. You wrapped your lips around his collarbone and sucked down, hard.

“Ow…” he mumbled. “Hey, that’s gonna leave a mark, that’s not fair.” 

You ran your hands down his stomach, pulling the sheets down so you could see his body. It was too hot in the room, so he always just slept in his boxers. He was so skinny, too, with the way his hip bones would push out, how easy it would be to sink your thumbs into each divot, pushing into his soft flesh.

“H-Hey, hey, hold on, hold on,” he said, mumbling, a little overwhelmed.

“I want to fuck,” you said.

“Right now?” he asked, just to make sure.

You put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes.”

Chiaki looked a little startled, clearly not all the blood gone to his head yet.

“D-Do you want my ass or um…” he said, mumbling. “I don’t know what you’re in the mood for…”

You gripped his shoulder harder, your fingernails turning white.

“Dick.”

“O-Oh, I see, we can do that, I suppose…” he said, muttering, glaring off beyond your shoulder, half awake. “I’m not really hard yet, though.”

Not going to get enough friction with a limp dick. Wouldn’t feel good. It was not a problem. An easy fix.

You reached into his underwear, feeling the soft brush of his pubes, and starting jerking him off. Everything was so hot down there, the sheer humidity squelching against your palm, grinding over the shaft and pulling the foreskin over his glans. It was all so squishy, just a hunk of meat ready to be woken up, ready to surge with blood.

When Chiaki started moaning was the moment he started to get hard. It always usually ended up being that way, anyways. He just couldn’t let any sort of feeling go without some sound coming out. Any sense of pleasure that bubbled up in him he couldn’t contain, really. There was just such a sensory compulsion to have his tongue out, his mouth open, to kiss, to lap up. To just mumble good noises until he couldn’t take it anymore and the rumbling washed over him.

You leaned back and you felt Chiaki’s weight fall on top of you. He stopped himself from crushing you, each arm on each side of you, his shadow falling over you, broad shoulders over you. His lips were quivering, pursed out, a little concerned. He looked so needy like this.

“Kiss?” he asked.

“Of course.”

You leaned up and he leaned down, soft lips meeting halfway. His lips were sealed, pursed out, tentative and scared. Your mouth was opened slightly, and when the two of yours met, you licked his lips, pushing into his little slit, past his seal, and into his mouth. You could feel the rumble as he whined around you, sounds made from how good a mouth could feel, murmurs at how turned on this got you, slurping him up with sticky lips, lavishing his mouth with your tongue.

Of course, morning breath didn’t taste particularly good.

You pushed him off by placing your palm to his chest and moved your other hand to grind down on your palm again. Everything rang when you touched yourself, your mind running blank, impossible to keep up with.

Chiaki was blushing so hard. You put a hand to his face and rubbed your thumb across his cheekbone, feeling the singeing heat, burning up. He was so embarrassed like this, he wanted to do it right. He wanted to make sure he was doing everything right.

He pulled back, still keeping eye contact with you.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” you asked.

His face was so red.

“D-Do you want me to put it in now? You look like you uh…kinda want it…”

He was awkward. Also a dumbass. A perfect combination.

You wrapped both palms around his ears and pulled him down, forcing his elbows to buckle and collapse. You reintroduced your lips to his mouth and started to french again. More intensified, you pushed your tongue in as deep as possible and suffocating him with a kiss. Groaning and squandering for air, Chiaki planted his hands back into the bed and pushed back up, getting his mouth off of you.

Still panting heavily for air, Chiaki hesitated.

“No condom?”

It was so frustrating you were half about to chuck the pillow across the room.

“We did it raw last week. You were a virgin when I met you, so I know you’re not sick and I also take meds for this.”

“O-Oh, I guess that’s right.”

He started drearily, rubbing his fingers over your crotch, fingers sinking into soft pajama fabric. He was so hesitant, finally realizing what he was doing. It all finally sinking in of what you wanted him to do. You were twitching so much down there. From the way he was rubbing fabric through fabric, pushing hard pressure onto your clit.

You started to lift your hips up and Chiaki got the idea that you wanted him to take your pants off. He began to pull them off and carefully slid them down your legs. His lips trembled nervously, his mind completely stilted in anticipation. It was like he had done this hundreds of times yet _needed_ to get it right or else nothing else would matter. At this moment, this was the most important thing he could possibly do.

With a knee seated against each of your hips, you felt him start to shake excitedly, his boxers completely tented out. His eyes were flirting between your eyes and your crotch, incapable of deciding which one to pay attention to. You reached out to his underwear and felt up his groin. So much sensation at once, Chiaki practically melted onto you, his muscles going limp at the blood coursing through him. You could feel the precome soaking into the edges of the cloth, making it moist and sticky. Unable to contain your soft laugh, you pulled your underwear down to rest on one ankle.

“Come on, put it in.”

That was a statement in advance. You already knew he was going to ask again if it was okay. Having a sense of justice didn’t mean that it had to interfere with an insatiable libido.

You let a deep wealth of air fill your lungs as you felt warm fingertips touch your sticky labia, pulling back your hips a fraction of an inch. Dry thumbs spread you apart as you felt his nails dig into doughy soft flesh, trying his best not to force you down. The tip pushing into you, he began to breach your body at such a staggering pace that you had no choice but to comprehend every individual blinding wave of pleasure that washed over you, one right after another.

You felt your toes curl as you gradually sank down on his hard length. A long subtle mumble drew out of you reflexively as you savored the feeling of being stretched out around him. It felt so utterly satisfying you found yourself barely able to think, a once utterly frustrating and mind-consuming feeling replaced with warmth and a tingling in your chest.

Chiaki’s breath heaved as he leaned over you, the air murky with tingling sensations of hair on end. His lungs filled with heavy air, weighted down by the feelings of a heart pounding beyond relief. You could feel his heart pounding inside of you, too, static, staying warm, and still there, seated all the way in.

“Mm, Anzu, it’s in.”

You spread your arms up into the air, clasping down around him cheerfully. Chiaki was startled and jolted a bit at your warm hug. Pulling him in close to you, you felt his chest tap against yours, his face so close. You could feel each breath pat gently against the soft skin of your face, each breath accompanied by a short pulse of tension in your groin. It was an insatiable heat. You wanted to grind against him, frustration finally subdued, frustration finally returning.

“Aren’t you going to move?” you asked, slamming on his back. All the muscles in his shoulder blades tensed all at once, tightening his groin, pushing everything apart around you, forming around him like jelly, matching his shape perfectly. He gave a groan as he started to move, everything sticky and making short sloppy sounds as he inched out ever so slowly.

Chiaki must have felt that was a bit sudden, everything was a little quick for him. With each movement he made, his mouth parted slightly, drawing a line of thick saliva between his top and bottom lip. He looked like he needed something in his mouth so badly, he always loved kissing like this, it was just so stimulating, being able to kiss and fuck, or kiss and get fucked. He loved sucking on your fingers, putting your nose against his, no matter how muggy the room would feel by the time you were done. But he’d never bite or mark up your skin. Just lick and draw his tongue against it, lapping up small hairs with spit.

“Haa…” he breathed, the noise escaping gently out of his mouth. 

You angled your head around so that your lips met. You opened your mouth and he began to suck your lips. Each thrust he made resonated inside of you, rubbing against your walls, constricting around him in a sweet, wet embrace. He started fucking you a little faster, his mind completely consumed by the pressure in his lips, yours consumed by the pressure in your belly. His eyes fluttered, half-open as soft moans poured out with each kiss, whiny and needy. It just wasn’t enough, he had to kiss you more.

This was how you loved him most. So hesitant, wanting to do the right thing, not wanting to hurt you, wanting to make it as good as possible, trembling at the prospect of messing up. He loved it when you fucked and you had a smile on your face. He loved the low breathing grunts and grumbles that would come out of your mouth when he hit the right spot. It meant so much to him that he could finally do something for you that felt so pleasurable.

“Mmm, you smell so good…” Chiaki mumbled, dragging his nose into your shoulder.

He was going a little harder, but it just wasn’t enough friction to get you anywhere. Your clit was throbbing and pulsing, getting rammed filled you up, but it didn’t help with the need to grind against something. Ah, you’d have to grind against his ass next time. 

“Chiaki, go harder.”

“Okay…”

Chiaki pulled back a little more than he had been comfortable with and pushed the totality of length back in. It was all so gooey now, each thrust making a soft pat between the hips, a short squelch of fluids smacking against each other. You would rub yourself every time he pushed in, clenching around him, pulling yourself apart at the feeling of dick. You were both at a perfect balance between absolute relaxation and pure tension, teetering carefully on the edge.

“Mm, Chiaki, I’m gonna come,” you said, lips caked with saliva, both yours and his.

“Wait, wait, not yet, I’m almost there…” he responded, words slurred and aimless. 

Frustrated, you started to rub yourself harder, waves of pleasure completely wiping your mind of every possible thought. The shock waves resonating so hard, the pulsing practically unbearable. It was moving so deep inside of you with such pressure like this, it was unbearable. You couldn’t help but put every possible force into squishing around him, perfectly squelching against his dick, riding the pleasure up and close. It was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

“Wait! Wait! You’re squeezing me too much! You’re too tight! Anzu!”

That was the point. You were coming.

You felt sharp nails dig into your shoulders as Chiaki frantically tried to grip onto you. He was immobilized by the surges going through his dick. He bit his lip hard, but it certainly didn’t stop the shark whimpers that left his soiled lips as he came into you, hard.

“Hnnnghaa~” it came out as he came in.

Finally, the pressure of tensed fingers on your shoulders relaxed. Chiaki looked forward at you and leaned in to kiss again. It wasn’t particularly an erotic kiss, it was more like Chiaki’s head felt so cloudy and kissing you would help clear it up a bit. It felt forever before it ended.

Chiaki stuttered and slowly tried to pull himself out. Still a bit tense from orgasming earlier, it hurt just a little bit. Even if there certainly was enough fluids to make it as slippery as it needed to be. He went slow, though, and made sure you were comfortable. You closed your eyes for a bit and felt awkward as the juices flowed out of you, accompanied by small flapping noises of air pockets.

Chiaki hugged you, knocking you over onto your back. You wrapped your arms around him, feeling the sweat drops settle on the back of his shoulder blades. It was always nice to just hug like this. So warm and sweet. You moved your hand up his neck and ran your fingers through his hair.

“I love being like this. Here, with you, Anzu.”

He hummed, resting his face onto you.

“And I love you, too, you know,” you said, softly.

Chiaki’s face started to burn against your collarbone. It was so easy for him to say things like that to you, but when you said it back, it _meant_ something.

“Anzu…”

He was so happy and giddy it was almost impossible to contain. He got so excited he started wiggling around a bit. Just an absolute ray of sunshine, brighter than any ray trying to break through the barrier of cloth. Trying to contain him, you grabbed him by both biceps, thumb curling around the muscle.

“Again,” you said.

It took a second for your words to even register. That’s when the panic began to set in. When the hair on his arms started to rise, absolutely and utterly confused. His heart began pounding and he tried to look away.

“ _How?_ ” he asked, confusion littered across his face. He started to whine. “I can’t get it up again that fast…”

You leaned in, running your hand up his forehead and to his scalp. You touched the tip of your fingers to the edge of his hair and ran it through your fingertips. A little greasy, it was so soft, fluffy on the pads of your hands.

“But you want me to play with your ass, right? I could feel it when you were inside of me.”

Chiaki flushed a bright red.

“Well, that’s…” he said, taking a breath, blocked by congestion. “I haven’t prepared, you know.”

“I’ll just finger you. I don’t think we’ll have a problem,” you said, pausing. “I want to make you feel good.”

Chiaki started practically whining. “But we already did that…”

You moved your other hand, running it down his chest, the sweat now dried and cool.

“I want to do it again.”

He took a second to breathe.

“Okay…” he said, conceding weakly. 

Congratulating yourself on a successful win, you reached down and put your hands on his thighs, fingers sinking into the supple skin. Chiaki tilted his head down, confused for a second, before you forcened your grip and flipped him onto his ass.

He sat there, his back curled up, his neck resting against the headboard. His stomach pooched out, just barely, crushed by the rest of the weight of his body. His knees frayed up in the air, legs curled down over his thighs. The hair on his legs was soft like peach fuzz, barely visible from the right distance. You brushed your fingers against it and he started giggling again. It was good. You wanted him to get comfortable.

His underwear was certainly soaked. You didn’t think about it much, but he must have just pulled it down while you had sex with him. Did he like the constricting feeling of the elastic? Considering his masochistic streak, you wouldn’t even have been surprised. You wrapped your thumb around the edge of the boxers and pulled it down to his ankle. Chiaki shivered as your fingers brushed his leg hair, clearly still sensitive from before. His dick was slathered with juices, the semen partially dried, soaked up in your drippings. It hung loose, obviously flaccid, dangling in front of the skin above his asscrack.

You moved your thumbs down to spread him, sinking them both into supple, toned flesh. His eyelids started fluttering, irises dashing in an out, trying to figure out if they should focus on you or not. His anus was rounded and puffy. When you traced your finger across it, it swelled at you, Chiaki clenching as soon as you got near. There were small scattered trails of thick black hairs, coarse and poking out in all the wrong ways. It was dry, but it was sweltering with heat, pulsating back and forth on your fingertip.

“Anzu,” Chiaki said, his voice frail and nervous. “Stop teasing me…”

You put tension in your fingers and flicked his dick lightly so it would bounce back and forth. He grimaced, it being a little painful, drawing all his focus, but certainly not painful enough to sear through him. You put your fingers back and kept rubbing on the edge, feeling into each crevice, each warm divot of skin. His breathing started to grow more rapid, he was getting a little anxious.

“A-Anzu are you going to get the lube? It’s on the nightstand.”

His anus was starting to get a little puckered, the blood coursing down to it, pulsing against your fingertip. Chiaki’s hips motioned forward a bit, as if he was starting to get frustrated, as if he wanted to grind down on your fingers.

“Anzu,” he said, asking, almost pleading.

A beat passed.

You put both thumbs around it on each side and pulled out, stretching it wide. It was like a massage, unraveling folds until a perfectly smooth circle remained. Dry elastic skin, smooth as it was pulled back, puckered and delicate when it springs back into place. You were so horny again, you wanted to slide your finger inside, feeling him stretch around you. That you wished you could fuck him like this, all splayed out and vulnerable.

“Anzu.”

His eyes widened slowly as a look of panic began to settle in. His ass raised in the air, just slightly on edge, before moving back down, settling into the mattress. Everything was starting to sink, weltering deeply in the back of his mind. It was like the world started spinning and he couldn’t control any of it. That you might stick it in like that. _Dry._ That a part of him _wanted_ it like that. That he was okay with it hurting because it might feel good. Because your fingers would be all up inside of him, spreading him apart. Pulling everything apart. Making everything match the shape of you.

Without even a brush of a finger, his dick started to harden.

You put half your body weight on one side and reached over to the nightstand for the lube. It was more fun to scare him than to hurt him, really. You spat a glob of it on your hand and moved back over to his ass. You slid a finger in, the friction of sheer tension holding you back. The tightness of his asshole pulling you in. Everything surged all at once, the muscles in his body racing back and forth between a relaxed and frantic state, as you pushed in, feeling into the sides and creases of his fleshy insides.

“Hahaaarhng, Anzu…Anzu…” he said, grumbling, drool spilling out of his mouth, splatting on his chest and dripping down in warm silky strands. His hips thrashed around, pushing you deeper inside of him. You bent another finger and pushed it in, his asshole clenching around you.

You felt his hands grasp up the arm you were using, pulling you closer to him. You looked up and his back was all crunched over, bending over to you. His forehead was glued to your forearm with sweat, slipping and sliding as your fingers twisted about inside of him. Each time you brushed against his prostate he would groan, drooling thick slobber down your arm, his hands tightly gripped to your bicep so his face wouldn’t just slide off. You felt a tongue brush against the thin hairs on your arm, sucking so lightly, begging so gently.

“I’m—hargnn,” he said, desperately groaning for air. He could barely speak, the sounds coming out squelching and full of slobber. You knew he was coming when you felt his asshole fully relax for the first time. It was like you could just push into anywhere, sinking your fingers in, pressing into soft, gushing muscle. Slowly, it all started to seize up again, squeezing tightly around you, feeling as good as he possibly could.

The tension released around your arm and you felt Chiaki’s body collapse, everything finally having released for a second time.

“I-I-I,” he started, hiccupping, “I thought you were going to do it dry and I got so nervous…” 

You wrapped your arms around his head and held him close.

“It’s okay, Chiaki. Come here, let’s get you cleaned up and get some breakfast.”

His arms moved hesitantly as he leaned onto you.

“No…”

You ran your fingers through his hair.

“No?”

He looked up at you. Eyes lilted, half shut. Lips crusted and puffed up. Eyes red, throat sore. He must have wanted to cry earlier. You weren’t sure if it was from the first or second time he came. He shook his head, muffled brown strands of hair flicking back and forth.

“Don’t tell me you want to do it again,” you said.

Chiaki was almost startled. Trying to fix his expression, he settled for a pout.

“I wouldn’t mind it…” he responded.

You pinched his cheek.

“You’re so horny!” you laughed, mockingly.

Chiaki, instead, started to blush.

“It’s only because of you.”

The tingling feeling in your chest really was a wonderful thing. Just almost as peaceful as the morning sun, brightly shining through thin curtain sheets.


	22. Kaoru Hakaze #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Foot massage  
> -Foot licking  
> -Footjob  
> -kaoru being a cutesy dope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: Kaoru opens up about his fetish.
> 
> no one asked for this i just want to get a foot massage and step on kaoru alright
> 
> There’s not a lot of solid smut in this chapter, it’s very fluffy and cute, hope you enjoy!

It was dark outside and you were tired. It was a long day at work and considering how much stress you had on you, it was just relaxing to sit on the couch with Kaoru and not have to think about much until tomorrow. You were considering getting your own place, but you practically slept over there every night anyways. It’s not like Kaoru ever minded, of course. Anyways, then you could help pitch in for the rent and it would be easier on him. It’s not like his father agreed to help pay for anything. Even though he obviously had the means to.

Kaoru leaned forward and glanced at you. He smiled, full of teeth, hair sticking to the sides of his neck.

“Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past you again?”

Frustrated and annoyed, you twisted your body and outstretched your legs, shoving your feet in his face. You chuckled, expecting him to shove you off and complain about how dirty they were, but he didn’t. He looked more like he was trying to ignore them somehow, but you kept them on his collarbone and he didn’t move an inch. His eyes kept flirting back and forth between your feet and your eyes, almost as if he was trying to force himself between one, completely incapable of a decision.

“Hey, do you want a foot massage?” he asked, eyes skirting around back to you.

It was a little bit of an odd question, but you weren’t opposed. Anyways, you had been working all day, they were getting sore.

“Sure.”

You held out your left foot and curled your toe down at him, resting your right heel on his shoulder. Kaoru opened his palms and welcomed it into his hands like he was accepting a wedding ring. You could feel his heart pounding through the meat of his palms, as if he was anxious beyond belief. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous?

He started to push very gently into your joints. He first started by sweeping his fingers over the balls of your feet, almost as if he was brushing off any dirt that might have been there. Like he was taking care of them like a butler, maintaining them in top condition. There was honestly nothing harsh about his movements, almost as if he was waiting patiently, admiring their texture and shape.

Honestly, it was a little ticklish.

“You can go a little harder than that, you know?” you said, reassuring him.

“Oh, okay.”

The feeling shot through you as soon as his thumbs tore into you. Sheer mixture of pain and pleasure was _not_ exactly what you were expecting from this, but such an intense feeling was exactly what you were getting. It was hard to stop your body from squirming all over the place and accidentally kick him in the face. But you couldn’t bear to have him stop, it was absolutely relaxing, a sheer wash of tension released at each touch, each time he dug his fingers into a knot of flesh. His face looked so peaceful, too. He was so focused, his eyes trained down at you, trained down at his fingers, nails stained white with pressure and love.

He started to slow down, settling for a nice circular motion. It was nice and relaxing after all that.

“You uh, you’ve got really pretty feet, you know?” he said, staring at your toes.

You wondered where all his swagger went.

“Th-Thanks,” you said, unconfidently.

He smiled back at you hesitantly, as if the stagnant air in the room was the sole thing causing tension.

He grabbed your foot delicately around the ankle and settled it across his other shoulder. He fluttered his eyelids, asking permission to take your other foot. After getting a nod, he picked it up and set it in his hands, just as the one before. It was as if all his anxiety from before dissipated into thin air, gone with the gust of a cool night’s air.

He started gently again, fingers soft and graceful against your skin. His eyes flashed up at you for just a second, the softest smile a man could give.

A part of you wondered why this didn’t revolt him. It didn’t really bother you, but Kaoru was so particular when it came to these kinds of things. He’d want it to be romantic in a way, waiting for the right moment, it was never quite like this. A part of you wondered if he was opening up to you. That he was realizing that there were other ways to be affectionate. He kept the base close to his face. You could feel each brush of his breath sweep across you, so delicately, so close.

“Don’t they smell?” you asked.

Kaoru looked a little taken aback. Like he wasn’t quite sure how to answer that question. Compliment or tell the truth? Kaoru really wasn’t sure.

“Well,” he started, chuckling. “Yeah, but it doesn’t bother me.”

Honesty. You liked it.

He pushed deep into the arch of your right foot, rolling over a knot. Instantly, a singing pain came about and all the muscles began to clench back at his fingers, beating with heat. A little groan escaped your mouth unexpectedly, but it felt good, so you didn’t really care too much. Kaoru looked at you a little confused, but you smiled at him and he had no choice but to smile back. His face lied flushed red, and he nuzzled it gently on your instep. His cheeks were burning, his pulse slow but his heart beating so hard, red hot with sheer heat. He looked so comfortable, so absolutely peaceful like this.

Ah, this was a problem. He was too cute. You wanted to step on him.

“Lick it.”

Kaoru froze, the peacefulness leaving him.

You lifted your left foot off of his shoulder and traced it down his thick sweater, down his belly, and down to his groin. You pushed in, feeling pressure in his dark khakis. 

Ah, he was hard. You weren’t particularly surprised.

You pushed your right foot back in his face.

“Suck on my toes. I know you're hard.”

You felt him twitch as your words registered in his mind. It seems he liked to get a little humiliated, too.

He took your right foot back into his hands and rested his lips against the top of your toes, breathing gentle warm fumes onto them, smelling them very effortlessly. He opened his mouth slightly, letting his silky tongue drift between his lips. Squished out, you felt the thick heat of his saliva worm between your thumb and index toes. A warm feeling rushed through you, tingling through your chest as he made that salacious expression, mouth open, tongue slipping between your toes. He was so desperate, begging at you, assuring that each part of your toe was attended to. He was under your foot, it would be so easy to just push down, step on his face. He’d probably even like it.

You pushed down on his erection, feeling his body sway as you increased pressure. His tongue completely occupied, he couldn’t help but let out a groan, feeling the heat deep in his groin. His hips undulated against you in a wide circular motion, trying to get as large a swath of friction as possible.

Placing immediate tension in your toes, you squeezed down on his tongue as strongly as you possibly could. His tongue completely restrained outside his mouth, he whimpered, unable to do anything about it, save let the saliva act as the lubricant to slide out. Completely unfazed, he wrapped his lips around your thumb toe, the tip of his lips gummy and slick from his previous licking. As he started to suck, you felt all the tension around your toe, a fully powered vacuum lavishing, lapping it up. You matched the pace of your left foot jerking him off to the pace he sucked on your toe.

The pressure on his dick maintained at a strong consistent pace. Completely disheveled, Kaoru’s lips popped off and he took a huge gasp of air. The entire weight of his head slid across your foot as his mouth found its way to your ankle. He rubbed your ankles with his two free hands, sending tingles down your legs and up your spine.

“Anzu…I’m close…” 

Kaoru started to hump your foot, hands and mouth occupied by attending to your ankle. You shook your foot around, forcibly pushing him off of you, swinging your foot up from his grasp and kicked it into his face, dragging wet saliva all over his cheeks. As you stepped on his face, he groaned loudly, letting all the pressure swamping his mind dump out in a second. His thrusting started to get weaker and more pathetic as he came into his pants, coming high off his orgasm.

You took your feet off of him and curled them up close to your body, doing your best not to get too much saliva on you.

“Th-That was super intense,” he said, the words slipping out of his mouth. He fell back onto the couch, catching his breath.

“So you have a foot fetish, huh,” you said.

His face shot red, full of concern and worry. He shuffled in his seat, adjusting to get used to the feeling of creaming himself.

“Is…Is it weird?”

You started cracking up. Of course _that’s_ his first concern. Right after you just jacked him off. It was kinda funny, you had to admit.

“Kaoru, how could I say no to free foot massages?”

The concern gone, the embarrassment fully taken over.

“Well—Well, you’re just the first person I’ve told about it, I’m just kinda…” He took a huge breath, letting the pressure rise up in his chest. With an exhale, all the tension released itself, moving deliberately like a machine. “Thanks.”

He said it with a the warmest smile a man could give.


	23. Yuta Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Praise Kink  
> -Teasing Anzu  
> -Yuta being self-conscious  
> -Overstimulation  
> -A handjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premise: You and Yuta have been dating for a while and he’s anxious about meeting your parents.  
> said anxiety gets taken out of him via a good time
> 
> very wholesome

It was only halfway into the afternoon when you noticed how utterly anxious Yuta was. He was pretty good at hiding it, really, considering you had spent the first half of the day with him at his photoshoot. Although, you supposed that was the effect Hinata had on him. They really found their confidence in each other, it was quite sweet.

The problem here is that you and Yuta had been dating for the past two months and it was time to break the bubble. The, “you should meet my parents” bubble, to be more specific. You were supposed to have dinner together that night and Yuta was, well, unprepared mentally, to say the least.

You sat on your couch together, Yuta glued to the armrest away from you. You could feel quiet rumbles in the seat, his body softly shivering from a sheer force of ice-cold stress as deep as the heart could get. He kept skirting his eyes between his phone and your eyes, almost as if he were trying to gauge your expression. Pupils dilating between the light from his hand and the shimmering darkness around you. Well, that’s at least how Yuta saw it.

Lips pursed, small words sputtered out of his mouth.

“Will they like me?”

Yuta was being self-conscious again. You laughed.

“I hope so.”

It didn’t seem to help.

“But what if they like, I don’t know, think I’m weird or something…Will they think it’s weird that I’m an idol? Are they okay with keeping that under wraps? What will _Aniki_ think?” he said, words rambling endlessly, getting ever gradually faster and faster as his tongue refused to stop. He put his hands to his head, pushing his blue headphones down his neck, grasping ever desperately at his mind, as if he could convince his brain to stop thinking if he pushed hard enough. “Oh god, oh god, what if I say something callous and they get all aggravated at me? I don’t want that…” 

You put a finger to his lips, pushing into sweet flesh.

“Shh, shh.”

Yuta quieted down. You scooted forward, entering his personal space, placing a hand on his arm. You rubbed up and down, comforting him. Yuta started to breathe, letting the air fill up his lungs until the blood decided it was time to go back to his head. You leaned onto him, placing your free hand on his forehead. It was singing with heat, burning up like dry grass in a wildfire.

“Yuta, you’re getting a bit hot, do you have a fever?”

The shaking paused if only for a second.

“H-Huh? Huh, well um, I don’t feel sick?”

You hummed, getting closer to him.

“Hm, are you just a little embarrassed, then?”

“Y-Yeah, a little,” he said, his voice shrinking away.

“Hm,” you started, humming. “And why would that be?”

Crystalline light shone off of his jade-like eyes as they skirted around the room, avoiding you.

“Well, I, I um…” he sighed, not normally stuttering like this. His shoulders hunched up, he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for not being good enough. You’re just this great producer that everyone relies on and I still feel like some kid…I don’t want to disappoint you when your parents see me.” 

Ah, so that’s what it was. It finally all came to you.

He’s anxious because of what he knows. The rejection he knows of a father who disowned him. It was a little sad, in a way. The way everyone saw reflections of themselves in everyone else. Especially Yuta, practically glued to a mirror of himself, forever linked, eternally tied by a sweet, pink string.

“And why would all that make you embarrassed?”

Yuta’s breathing shorted, his throat clenching, his face shredded thin with the feelings of a short cough.

“Well, it’s because I like you,” he muttered through his teeth.

“Oh, it’s because you like me,” you said, reiterating his words. 

You let your weight loose on his arm, letting gravity crush him against the sofa cushion, pushing him close to you. Carefully, you slid your hand up his knee, tracing up the soft part of his upper leg, slowly pushing into the pillowy skin of his thigh. You felt the fabric of his shorts puff out at you, thin strands of thread, all sewn together, wrapped so delicately around these two legs.

“I like you and I don’t want you to hate me,” he said, the words sputtering out.

Cupping your hand, you lifted off the leg and wrapped it loosely around his groin. With the pad of your hand, you carefully pushed down on him, adding such gentle pressure. It was so teasing, just barely making any friction, the frustration of almost making it but missing the mark. Kneading into him, you felt his groin push back, dick hardening into your hand.

“Yuta-kun, don’t you think it’s a little indecent to be hard while you confess to your crush?”

Yuta started to wiggle around, like a fish, soaking wet, flung onto dry land.

“I-I confessed to you ages ago. You’re clearly coming onto me, just hurry up already!”

You put a finger to your lips, looking off into space as if you were simply considering the repercussions.

“Hm…Well, we’re going to meet my parents in a couple of hours, it wouldn’t be good if you smell like semen and sweat.” You bent forward and shoved your nose into his shoulder, taking in a big scent, strong, full of sweat—Absolutely Yuta in every meaningful way. “Although it certainly turns me on.”

You could feel it as Yuta’s heart sank deep into his chest. As his hands slid up your body pinning him against the seat. As everything started to slow down and he forgot how to breathe again. He was floating in a sea of ecstasy, frustration, almost there, just so close.

He wasn’t shaking anymore.

“Please…”

Yuta’s eyebrows clenched, teeth fumbling with the edge of his lips, as if considering whether or not to bite them.

“Please what, Yuta?”

His knees puckered out, his feet straining as his hands clenched down on the armrest.

“Please touch me already, I don’t care,” he said, looking down at the cushion. “Please.”

You laughed, “Alright, alright.”

You plucked out a tissue from the box on the coffee table and carefully unbuttoned him, zipping him out. His dick popped out, juicy and frustratingly hard. You slowly wrapped your hand around it, stroking very softly. You felt around, careful to attend to each point of heat, each vein piercing with pressure, leaching out at you, begging to be touched. Yuta writhed slowly in his seat, biting his lip to keep the moans from pouring out.

“Does it feel good, Yuta?”

He looked off to the side before nodding frantically.

Each quiet slosh of precome made such a lovely sound in the room. He was so lost in the pleasure, his hips rocking slowly against you, completely unaware of your rhythm, as if he were humping a seat cushion. His mind was so blank with the feeling of your hands around him, he found himself not caring anymore. Not really thinking about anything he didn’t need to.

“Do you like it when I touch you here?”

You put your free hand above his groin, spreading your fingers spread apart, thin nails brushing ever so delicately against the peach-fuzz hairs on his belly. You pushed, sinking into doughy flesh, pushing deep against his stomach.

“Do you feel the pressure in here?”

“Uh-huh,” he managed to get out.

He started to shake and you knew he was about to blow his load. Yuta, convulsing and twitching, desperately grasped his hands around you, as if guiding you through the last strokes to get him off. Yuta grunted through his damaged lip as he came into your hand and the tissue. Yuta made another small sound as he sank into the corner of the couch, completely spent.

You held the soiled tissue up to your nose and gave a whiff before deciding it was gross and tossing it into the trash.

Yuta smacked your thigh lightly with the back of his hand.

“You know you can’t fix all our problems with sex.”

You turned around and hugged him.

“Yes, but I can fix your confidence with it.”

Yuta blushed hard.

You patted his head.

“I can fix it with this, too,” you said, your fingers running through silky orange hair. “You’re a good boy, Yuta, have more faith in yourself.”

He pouted, the blush still sore against his cheeks.

“I know, but it’s hard sometimes.”

You kept patting his head.

“Good Yuta, good Yuta~”

Embarrassed, he swatted at you with his hand.

“Stop that, we have to get ready, you know.”

You laughed.

“I thought you didn’t want to go see them.”

He stood up quickly, looking down at the ground and quickly swiping his sweater off the coffee table.

“Well, now I know I don’t have to make them proud because you’re already proud of me.”

It took you a second before you realized what he said.

A big smile crossed your face.

You jumped up and gave him a big hug.

“Let’s go find the cutest outfit for you!”

“Wouldn’t something bright and flashy be better?”

“Nah, let’s go for something cute!”

He couldn’t hide the smile through his pout.

“Alright, let’s find something cute.”


	24. Ritsu Sakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Catboy Ritsu  
> -Ritsu being incredibly soft  
> -Cuddling, just tons of cuddling  
> -Praise kink  
> -Nipple teasing  
> -A bj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a ton of people requested Ritsu, this is a bit of an amalgam of everyone’s requests! 
> 
> he’s such a softie  
> >pat

It was far too early in the morning when you realized that you got a text from Mao. Before reading it, you rolled out of bed and got ready for the day, expecting to go to work early, as usual. You weren’t really sure why they always scheduled rehearsals and meetings so early, although you supposed they didn’t exactly end before the sun set, either. Whatever, at least you were getting paid now and you still had to help Mao out with…What did he ask for again? You squinted, looking down at your phone screen, too bright for your poor eyes. 

_Hey, this is kinda a weird question but could you look after Ritsu a bit for me? I’ll make more sense when you get here_

Sure, whatever.

You texted him back, asking where he was, and headed out to the ES building.

… 

When you entered the lounge, you found yourself stifling a yawn. Even seeing Chiaki, Tetora, and Mitsuru practically sprinting across campus for their ‘morning jog’ didn’t help to wake you up. Maybe that’s why you didn’t really think about it when you saw Ritsu on Mao’s back. Maybe that’s why it didn’t really hit you that his hair had sprouted ears and that there was a tail flicking back and forth between the other boy’s legs.

Yeah, that was definitely a problem.

“Oh! Producer, there you are!” Mao said, walking calmly over to you, as if there was completely nothing out of the ordinary about carrying the full weight of a practically full-grown adult. He stumbled his words a bit, trying to think of the right thing to say.

“Well, uh, I’m sure you saw what uh, what’s happening,” he said, looking back at Ritsu, as if he was worried. He really was. “I was gonna call an ambulance or something, but I’m worried it has something to do with the vamp genes or something, so I called the Sakuma family head and they said they’d send someone over,” Mao said, pausing for a sigh. “So just keep an eye on him for me, alright? I’d watch over him all day but we have rehearsal in half an hour and I have to stretch and stuff before Subaru tries to choreograph me breaking my spine in two again.”

You laughed.

“Of course, Isara-kun, I’ll look over him for you.”

You didn’t have anything urgent this morning, and at the very least, watching over a sleepy cat Ritsu shouldn’t be too difficult. If anything, having a relaxing morning is exactly what you needed right now. A break sounded wonderful.

Mao smiled back at you as a thanks and bent down to set Ritsu down.

Ritsu clung to him.

“Ritsu, I have to go to practice, Anzu’s gonna watch over you alright,” Mao said, his words gentle and kind, as if he were talking to a child.

There was a visible pout on Ritsu’s lips, but he let go and flopped on the ground, barely trying to break his fall. Mao stood back up and chuckled at him before walking over to the door.

“Be a good boy, alright Rittchan?”

“Okay, okay, Maa-kun.”

Mao left and then it was just you and Ritsu.

Ritsu turned around, sinking his body into the carpet, facing you. He gave you a sniff and decided that you were indeed who Mao claimed you to be. That’s when he clung to you, instead. His wrists tied around your legs, you bent down and pulled them off, putting your hands around his waist. It was a wonder to you how strong Mao must be by now, how these bones sank into your body with a limitless weight, lilting like a ragdoll in your arms. Stumbling from carrying someone taller, you put all the effort in your exhausted body to heave him onto the lounge’s couch.

With his head pointed face down in coarse fabric, you wondered how it was possible for someone to look so relaxed. His tail flickered around his back gracefully and it really started to dawn on you that Ritsu had a cat’s tail. Yeah, this was not going to be fun to wake up, realize this was all a dream, get ready, and do the whole day again. You put your hand to his head and he flinched away, sitting his body up in an instant. It seems he still wasn’t comfortable with people touching him out of nowhere.

“Sorry…” Ritsu said, his voice a whisper. “You scared me. Everything’s so…bright right now.”

Did he mean his sense of touch, too? You supposed if the transformation made his physical features different, it wouldn’t be a stretch to assume he was more sensitive, as well. His ears, as well, seemed to be different. Still sitting up, Ritsu slouched into his seat.

You put your hand back on his head, careful to be gentle this time. His ears had moved up his head, almost as if the hair on top had morphed into fluffy black and white tufts of hair, the skin smooth and thin the higher up the ear you felt. When your thumb grazed the tip of his right ear, it twitched, moving down and out of the way. They seemed completely real and functional, far beyond anything a dream could create.

Feeling that Ritsu might get a little bored, you remembered the candy in your pocket and pulled it out.

“Hey, Ritsu-kun, do you want some candy?” you asked, feeling comfortable enough now to use his first name.

Ritsu popped up from his hunched over sitting position and his eyes flickered, excited, and almost smiling. He nodded enthusiastically, his ears poking up and alert. You unwrapped it and handed the hard candy to him, which he popped into his mouth.

There was a loud crunch.

He made a disgusted expression and spat it out, sending the shards flying across the room.

“…It’s bitter.”

Bitter? Well, you supposed his taste buds must have changed, too. After all, as carnivores, cats would have no need to digest sweets and plant sugars, it makes sense it would taste bitter to him. You’d have to remember to go pick the thing up off the ground later.

Ritsu got a little grumpy and pouted clearly, hunching down in his seat. His tail flickered back and forth impatiently.

“Hmmmmmmm….”

He was groaning loudly. Was he bored? He normally didn’t speak much, but this was somehow worse than usual. Ritsu flopped off the seat and his torso flipped, so his face was dangling off the couch, arms swaying back and forth, fingers tickling the carpet. It was much cuter than you’d like to admit. Still trying to maintain some level of professionalism, you took out your phone, doing your best to show Ritsu that you were ignoring him.

Ritsu didn’t seem to like that.

He let all the weight of his body go and he slid down the couch and there was a small thunk as his ass hit the ground. You looked down at him, a mixed expression between disappointment and chuckling at his stupidity.

On the ground, he whimpered, “Anzu…I’m bored, entertain me.”

“Ritsu, it’s not my job to entertain you.”

Well, might as well drop the honorifics if he’s being this childish.

Ritsu turned his body so his stomach was on the floor. His sleeves long and dangly, he wrapped them around your ankle again, gently, pleading.

“My ass itches.”

Whatever, you should learn to stop caring by this point. He was cute. Isn’t that really all that mattered?

“Are you asking me to scratch your ass, Ritsu?”

He nuzzled into your ankle.

“Mmm-hnmm,” he hummed as an affirmation.

You felt a cool wind come down your chest as you leaned over, your fingers curled, hand moving to his back. With the back of your nails, you rubbed his spine gently, a gentle massage. You sank your nails deeper into his shirt and his ass poked up in the air with his tail. It was a great reaction, so you curled your fingers, rubbing hard with your knuckles. You moved your hands from the bottom of his neck, dragging down, feeling each vertebrae click against the bones of your knuckles. Your hand continued to the bass of his hips, flat and wide, shooting up in the air, clearly getting into the back massage. You heard there were a lot of nerves near the base of the tail, so you gave that area a nice rub.

“Haaaa…Anzu….That feels so good….”

His voice mewled out, almost salacious in a way. Like the spit in his mouth was getting thin, like everything was starting to get mushy and he was having a hard time thinking straight.

His whole body collapsed back onto the ground and he shoved his head in-between your calves, rubbing his cheek up and down your legs, as if he was trying to leave his scent there. As if to mark that area as Ritsu’s, to make sure that if anyone was beneath you like this, they would know that Ritsu was there first.

Reaching down and running your fingers through his hair, you realized how silky smooth the beautiful black was. He was so soft and gentle like this, a part of you felt you could do anything to him and he’d just push into you, asking for more. His head was so beautiful just reflecting the morning light like this, it made you appreciate the fact that you decided to go into work early today.

You put your hands through his armpits and lifted him up, his whole body heavy and long. He had his tongue sticking out just a little bit, his lips closed cutely around it. His ears flickered and he looked deadpan at you, as if just accepting that being lifted into the air like this was a completely normal and mundane thing to happen to a cat Ritsu.

You rotated your body around and set him in the seat next to again, the same spot before he had decided to roll around on the ground. Smiling, Ritsu curled up into a ball and moved his hand up to his head and rubbed his ear, perhaps trying to fix his hair, not even considering that what he was doing made it worse. He snuggled his head into you, resting his cheek lovingly on your thigh.

Taking the back of your hand, you moved your hand down to his stomach and rubbed gently on his belly. You knew that was a sensitive area for cats, but the ones who trusted you seemed to love it, so you hoped Ritsu wouldn’t be any different. As you started to push gently on his shirt, sinking into his skin, Ritsu started to move. It was almost like he was stretching, but he never went the full way. Just the liberating feeling of getting his tummy rubbed, that was all.

You stuck your middle and index fingers out and put them by his lips, tempted to open him up, and put them inside to see what he would do. You half expected him to bite you, but the reaction you got was millions of times more exciting. Ritsu opened his mouth and let your fingers sit there, waiting patiently for your next command. Scissoring your two fingers apart, you opened his jaw. His cute little fangs were slightly more protruded than normal, shaping wonderfully into fine points. Still high off the pleasure of getting so much wonderful attention, Ritsu stuck his tongue out and licked in-between your fingers, striking them wet with saliva.

“Keep touching me, please…” he muttered, his tongue occupied.

Taking your fingers out, you ran the tip of your nail down his cheek and his neck, dragging a trail of thick spit down with it. You went down to his shirt, where you felt around for a small bump, where his nipple should be. You pinched down hard and he reared out. His tail sprung in the air and his ears closed close to his head, the sensation resonating throughout his body in a warm haze, clouding his thoughts, clouding his feelings of pain.

His head resting against your elbow, you rubbed his nipple through his shirt, teasing the tip of his skin. The shirt was so soft, absolutely perfect for napping, so you assumed it would be so gentle against him, so gentle after you would squeeze so hard. You pinched down again and Ritsu let out a high-pitched yelp, lost in the sensations.

You looked down at his thighs and he was hard. His little dick must have felt so constrained down in there. It must have felt so lonely without getting touched. Or maybe Ritsu wasn’t thinking about his dick, just the warm feelings in his tits.

Either way, you decided it was time and grabbed Ritsu harshly by the shoulders, lifting him off you. You slammed him down on the side of the couch, his stomach up, the tent in his pants clear and visible. His tail lifted in the air and you felt it smack against you.

“Ritsu, do you want me to suck you off?”

He looked to the side, as if he were considering it.

“Will you pat my head afterward?” he asked, a little smug.

“Of course,” you said, “I can do it now, too.”

You brought your hand to his head and gave him a pat, pushing his ears down and back. Ritsu’s face flushed red, as if a part of him felt that he didn’t deserve this.

“You’re a good boy, Ritsu.”

He looked so embarrassed.

“Just suck me off already,” he said, face flushed and looking away.

“Okay, okay,” you said, laughing.

Your hand moved to his pants and you took your time unbuttoning and getting them off, happy to see Ritsu impatient and fumbling around, wondering what was taking so long. Pulling down his underwear, his dick popped out, already as obstinate and needy as the rest of him was. You bent down and gave his sweet thighs kisses all the way up, leaving a small trail of red. Ritsu’s arms lied bent, wobbling about by the top of his head. He was humming, making soft, cute sounds, somewhere off to the tune of nothing.

You opened your mouth and pushed your tongue out, touching gently by the head.

“Hnnmgn…”

Ritsu seemed to like that.

You kept making small licking gestures, lapping your way down his shaft and pleasantly toward the bass, small sounds coming out of Ritsu the whole time. He was leaking so much, a part of you wondered if he loved having something in his mouth, if he adored all the touching, all the attention he was getting.

Clearly not going fast enough for him, Ritsu pushed his hips into your face, slapping his dick gently on your cheek. With how sloppy it was, it was a little bit of an uncomfortable feeling.

“Hey! I’m doing my job here!” you snapped at him.

He pouted, almost as if he was getting lectured.

“Sorry…” 

Yeah, he should feel sorry, he wasn’t the one sucking.

You opened your mouth and pushed your lips out, giving the head a sloppy kiss, licking and feeling the indentation of his glans. With a smooth motion, you opened up and chomped down, filling his dick in your mouth. Hollowing out your cheeks, you pushed warm flesh against warm flesh, sucking around him. Everything in Ritsu’s thighs tensed all at once, hurling into you. He wasn’t big by any means, but it was a lovely tight fit at the end of your throat, seated just there at the back. 

You pulled your head back up, lips back up by the glans, and pushed back down again, letting loose an incredibly lewd slap of sound. Ritsu’s hands gripped desperately at the armrest of the sofa behind him, mind completely lost in the endless ridges of pleasure. He started thrusting lightly into you, his tail wrapping around your arm, as if to support his mind somehow.

With each slap of your lips against smooth skin, you felt him getting closer and closer, moving less. It was as if his entire body was becoming a pile of mush, completely worn out and incapable of action, only capable of feeling good like this. 

With the warning of only a small grunt, you felt Ritsu grip your shoulders and push down deep, coming deep in the back of your throat.

Quickly, you pulled off of him and sucked down anything in your mouth, the gross taste of semen gone as quickly as you tasted it. At least the pre tasted somewhat watery instead of bitter and salty.

“Sorry…” he said, sounding sincere for once.

You leaned down by his ass and gave him a sharp bite.

“Ow!” he screamed. “What was that for!”

“Coming in my mouth,” you said assuredly, “A ‘sorry’ won’t cut it.” 

Ritsu started pouting hard.

“It’s such a big mark, it’s gonna leave a bruise…” 

God, such a little brat sometimes.

“You did this to yourself, you know. If you weren’t so needy then maybe I wouldn’t have done it.”

You went to go pinch his ear when you noticed that the cat ears had vanished and that his regular ones had returned. Had he transformed back? Was it time-controlled? It couldn’t have been…No, it couldn’t have been related to the blowjob right?

You didn’t want to believe how obvious it would look if someone realized. Well, the hickies covering Ritsu’s thighs wouldn’t exactly tell a different story so…

Well, if you can’t beat it, you might as well join it. At least everyone would know that Ritsu was yours. Well, if that bite mark said anything. You chuckled, this might be kinda fun, really.

Sitting proudly next to a spent Ritsu fumbling to wipe himself and finagle his clothes back on, you heard a voice echoing through the halls. You figured it was Mao and the Sakuma agent, so you turned over to Ritsu and badgered him to get his pants back on.

Rei pushed open the door, glancing at Mao, who was standing beside him.

“—Well, as I told you before, the only way for Ritsu to turn back is to release himself in the presence of someone very close to him, and as I told you before that will be difficult if we cannot find a proper…ma…te…”

Rei paused, looking into the room, his expression frowned and bunched up. He closed his lips, unable to hold back the smirk. He looked incredibly smug and you just knew that Ritsu hated every second of it.

“Well, it seems my work here is done,” Rei said, promptly turning around and exiting the room.

“W-Wait, Sakuma-senpai! Don’t go! What was wrong with him?! Hey!” Mao yelled, chasing Rei off into the distance.

You looked down at Ritsu, looking pitiful and cute. You pinched his cheek. Ritsu leaped up and hugged you.

“My cute Anzu-chan~”

You laughed, the whole concept of Ritsu coddling you ironic, but equally sweet.

You hugged him back.

He really was a soft boy.


	25. Niki Shiina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> -Ongoing Niki/Rinne (as fwb)  
> -Niki getting extremely flustered  
> -prostate massager  
> -69  
> -Niki has a dick piercing  
> -Mentions of alcohol and marijuana consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back

It was a good summer day and you found yourself sipping a drink at Cinnamon, the cafe that Crazy B liked to spend hours at. At this point, it was practically their office. Oh, and Niki worked there. That was probably the more important bit.

“So, miss, is there anything else you wanna order?” Niki asked in full uniform, standing there with a fat smile on his face.

You swirled your drink around, trying to think of a way to get him to sit down with you. He ran his hand behind his head and flicked his ponytail. His hair was so ragged, you wondered what it would be like to run your fingers through it.

“Niki-kun, do you have a boyfriend?”

His face looked so frightened.

“O-Of course not. I’m an idol. I don’t have time for that kind of thing,” he said, completely ignoring the fact that you already knew he was bi.

“Well I was talking to Rinne the other day and he told me about how he took your virgini—”

Niki slammed his palms down on the table so harshly the legs of the thing sprung up into the air and rammed back down with a hard thump.

“What did Rinne say  _ this time?! _ ”

You swore that if there was anyone else here that everyone would be staring at you. Niki didn’t really seem to be concerned with that at the moment.

“So…you two are a thing?” you asked.

“Well, it’s complicated…Not  _ dating _ . I think,” he said, dismissively. 

Niki, upon realizing that you weren’t going to leave without clarification, slumped back into his seat, trying to defend himself.

“It’s not like I  _ wanted _ to do it. You know we live together and stuff, and then he just starts kissing me and then asks me to finger him or some shit,” Niki said, the pout still hard on his lips. “I’d keep telling him I want to sleep but he like, puts on a crop top and starts sucking me off and it’s hard to say no to that, you know…”

Yeah, alright, that didn’t sound too nonconsensual there, Niki.

“So you don’t like it?” you asked.

Niki’s face flushed, if just for a second, turning into something blue and mulled. He sighed.

“Well, I guess it’d be wrong of me to say I don’t, but he’s like, all over me, you know? No cuddling after or anything either. No nice nights out, no, no not with Rinne. It’s, ‘Oh Niki-kyun why don’t you make me a sandwich and stick your dick up my ass why don’t you?’ Well, what if I want his dick in  _ my _ ass? That fucking idiot doesn’t even care, he’s such a dick sometimes.”

Niki sighed and his torso crumpled down onto the table, his soft cheek resting gently against the cool countertop.

“I just want someone who’ll enjoy eating with me and earnestly want to spend time with me instead of fucking, stealing my money, and getting high, like constantly. Well, the fucking is fine…”

You reached your hand further along the table, meeting the end of Niki’s grey hair. It was a lot more coarse than you were expecting from the sight of it, really. It was clear that the two of them were more of a friends with benefits sort of deal, and their arrangement didn’t really bother you.

“So you want to go on a date with me?” you asked.

“Wh-Wh-What?” he said, stammering. His arms shot up in the air, defending himself. “No, no! I didn’t mean it like that…I uh…I wouldn’t mind, actually.” Niki took a second before rearing his head back up to look right at you. “Well ever since the, well, you know, Rinne’s been like, super busy…So I haven’t uh…”

“Had your side dish?” you asked.

“S-Side dish?” he said, his face crumpling up at the crude pun. “Well, yeah. I haven’t had my side dish.”

You leaned closer, running your fingers down the crease of his jaw, speaking quietly as a whisper.

“Niki, are you asking me to fuck you?” you asked.

His face flushed red. Clearly, he normally wasn’t the one initiating anything.

“Well, Rinne always goes out with other guys…” he started, his flustered expression turning into a grimace. “And always comes back with a loose ass and smelling like semen.”

That thought was a little funny. It took almost everything not to laugh at how irritated Niki looked.

“Niki, when’s your shift over?”

The blush came back in an instant, not even a hint of him catching onto your laughter.

“A-And you’ll take me for a date after?”

“And I’ll take you for a date after. We can go for dinner anywhere you’d like,” you said, smiling.

Niki looked so happy. He tried to not look at you, a fat smile wide across his face.

“Hmm…Hmm…Yeah, that sounds good. Mm-hmm, that does sound good,” he said, putting his thumb to his chin and standing up. He walked around, off into the back room of the cafe, before coming back out, one apron less.

“So…Are we going to get going?” he asked, pulling your hand into his.

…

After a short bus ride, you arrived at Niki’s apartment. He had wanted to take you to a love hotel, but he was running short on money and wouldn’t get his paycheck until Monday, so he figured that this would have to do. It was better like this, anyways. You got to see a very personal part of Niki’s life, entering the little bubble that was his (and Rinne’s) home.

Unsurprisingly, the place was an absolute mess. Clothing littered all across the ground, a fat bong sitting on the coffee table. The place smelled lightly of marijuana and alcohol, but something told you that wasn’t Niki’s fault. Surprisingly, the kitchen was completely clean. You assumed that was Niki’s personal place. It was good he had a spot for himself.

Niki was mumbling to himself, lightly grabbing your wrist, showing you to his bedroom. He seemed caught up the moment, slightly nervous. A part of you wondered if this was one of his only times doing something like taking a girl home.

Aside from some crumbs and wrappers on the ground, the room was surprisingly organized, telling you immediately this was Niki’s space. Niki wandered over to a drawer and started rooting around for lube and condoms like an excited little piggie looking for truffles in the underbrush.

“Oh! There they are!” he said, turning around to you sitting on the bed.

He chucked the things onto the bed to the side of you and ruffled through his hair to take out his hair tie. With a fat smile, he bent down and kissed your cheek many times lightly. 

“Is this ok? Can I kiss you?” he asked.

You rolled your fingers through his hair, getting caught slightly on knots.

“Go ahead,” you said.

Niki smiled back and smooched your forehead, smooching your cheek, ending with one fat one on your lips. Entertained at his chasteness, you grabbed his head with both of your hands and opened your mouth, bringing your lips together. Slowly, you licked his lips, asking him to let you inside. Niki relented, parting his lips slightly. Putting your tongue in, he moaned slightly back at you, humming nothings into your mouth as your tongues intertwined, slowly pushing flesh against flesh as the two of you enjoyed the kiss. There was such a niceness to the warmth of another’s mouth as you pushed more into him, coaxing him closer to you.

Still interlocked, you moved your hands off his head and down his back, rubbing into his spine. Niki wiggled against you, asking for more, becoming overwhelmed with sensation. Lightly rubbing with the back of your fingertips, you moved down to his ass, groping it slightly.

Surprised, Niki quickly placed his hands on your chest and pushed you off, gasping desperately for air. Quickly you took your hands off, worried that you might had done something he didn’t like.

“Is the ass a no-go?” you asked.

Niki was flustered.

“Ah! No! The ass is good!” Niki said, flushing. “The ass is  _ really _ good, actually. All the girls I’ve been with uh, weren’t into that.”

Oh, well that was a different problem. You could deal with that problem.

“Do you have anything I can use? I can fuck you up the ass,” you said, staring into him, those beautiful eyes shimmering back at you.

He flushed a bit, clearly a bit embarrassed.

He said, nodding slightly, “Y-Yeah hold on.”

Niki got up off the bed and wearily wandered back over to the drawer. He dug through some underwear, chucking clean trunks across the ground, slightly concerned. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he hobbled back, showing you a small black butt plug. Actually, on closer inspection, it was shaped a little differently.

“Is this a prostate massager?” you asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I don’t have a strap or anything, and I don’t really want to use Rinne’s toys,” he said.

You laughed, patting him on the shoulder. “No, no! This is fine. I can suck you off while we do it.”

“Oh yeah, yeah that sounds good,” he said, the blush starting to form. “Can we kiss some more?”

“Of course,” you said, using the pads of your fingers to guide his face back to you.

Completely docile, Niki opened his mouth back up. He closed his eyes, wincing slightly, so whiny, so cute. He got excited, pushing his tongue into your mouth. With a soft slurping sound, you pulled back, sucking on his lips. They were slightly chapped, but his mouth tasted so sweet, he smelled so good. Saliva plastered across your lips you leaned back in, deepening the kiss. Moving your hand down, you started massaging his crotch, feeling his dick start to tent up.

You leaned back, laughing slightly.

“Niki, are you hard?” you asked.

“...Maybe,” he said, coy.

Niki pouted his lips at you, really looking like he wanted to say something.

“I uh,” he started. “I um.”

“Yes, Niki?” you responded.

“Don’t think I’m gross, okay?” he asked, concerned. 

You started to laugh, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about when he reached down for his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. His dick was hard, pushing firmly against his thigh, although that wasn’t the particularly odd part.

Niki had a piercing. On his dick. A small metal ring circling around the tip, in between the glans, poking through his hole.

Curiously, you leaned forward to touch it. Niki winced, but overall didn’t seem against the prodding. Lightly with the insides of your fingers, you bounced it on your hand, slapping the shaft lightly.

Niki started laughing. “Hey, stop that.”

“Oh, sorry,” you said, stopping. Smiling you continued, “When did you get this puppy done?”

Niki almost grimaced. “Rinne had me do it when I lost a bet. I don’t even remember what it was, but I’ve had it in for such a long time it actually feels more comfortable in, ya know?” he said. “Plus, Rinne told me it feels better with some metal inside him. He’s kinda weird like that.”

You laughed.

“I don’t think it’s that weird. I can suck you off if you want,” you said, offering.

Niki’s eyes popped up, glinting slightly with excitement.

“With the toy in, right?” he asked, needily. “Please?” he added.

You lied down on the bed, knees dangling off the side. You patted your chest, showing Niki where to go.

“Here, sit on me and I’ll put it in,” you said.

“Okay, okay,” Niki said, shyly as he pulled himself on the bed. He moved his knees over you so he sat on your collarbone. It was a great view of his ass. Just a light fuzz covered the crack, you couldn’t help but drag your index finger lightly over it, feeling into his skin. There was an ever-thin layer of sweat, just the right smell, just the right texture. You pushed the pad of your thumb hard on top of his asshole, causing him to jump.

“Woah!” he said, shocked.

You laughed.

“Just making sure I got the right spot,” you said, laughing, fumbling around for the lube and the toy.

“Yeah, that’s certainly it,” he said, with a weak laugh.

Popping open the lid, you dumped a fair amount of the lubricant onto your fingers. Slowly, you moved your hand toward his asshole, spreading his cheeks with your other hands. First, you rubbed the outside, letting the tingling sensations rile up through his body. Second, you dipped your finger in, just the very tip, just enough to not be enough.

That’s when Niki started to get whiny.

He started bucking his hips, just a bit, as if wondering why you were going so slowly. Small noises came out of his mouth, simple hums and grumbles, too into it to even recognize that he was making noise at all.

Slowly, you pushed your digit all the way inside of it. It was such a nice fleshy warm feeling there, goopy from all the lube. It was somewhat smooth, pulsing slowly as Niki learned to relax on you. As you started to push another finger inside, you felt him begin to stretch. Small squelching noises came softly out of his ass, liquid and gushy, as you moved around lightly inside of him. Scissoring your fingers apart, you realize he was probably ready for the next bit.

“I’m going to put it in now, okay, Niki?” you said.

“Okay,” he said, giving you the confirmation to go ahead.

There was a soft pop as you released your two fingers from his asshole. You picked the toy up and lathered some more lube on it, making sure it wouldn’t dry out inside him. The prostate massager was different than the toys you were used to using. First off, it wasn’t in the shape of a penis, more of a black rod that curved upwards, with little indentations to make it feel good as it pushed inside. It looked more like something that would stay inside rather than something that would be pulled in and out, so you would make sure to get it in nice and deep.

Pointing the base down to his perineum, you slowly inserted the tip. Being a little thicker than your fingers, Niki winced, letting the thing ride slowly inside. With the base of your palm, you pushed the base in, fitting it nicely inside.

“How is it?” you asked.

“Hm, good,” he said. “Could you turn it on? I think I put the remote on the bed.”

Fishing around, you found the remote. Pressing the silver button, you turned it on to the lowest setting, hearing a rumbling sound coming out of Niki’s ass. Niki almost collapsed on top of you, his face down near your crotch.

“Hnga that feels good, hmm,” Niki said, almost incoherently.

With his face so close it was so tempting. You were already in the position for that, anyways. You unzipped your pants and pulled down your pants and panties to your knees, getting comfortable.

“Niki, suck me off,” you said, almost commanding.

Still somewhat delirious, you felt Niki reach down with his mouth and give a small nibble. You felt a lovely warm sensation across your clit. Such a mushy feeling, it felt so nice, such a good addition to the sight of Niki’s ass trembling right in front of you. He was whining ever so slightly, humming onto your most sensitive place.

You pushed Niki’s hips up and dropped his dick down into your mouth. With the top of your lips, you put the tip inside your mouth. Rinne was right, it was fun with the ring. Taken away by the sudden overload, Niki stopped his assault with his tongue on you, resting his lips on you, completely distracted. 

You put your tongue inside the ring, pushing right into the top of his urethra, causing Niki to flinch. A salty sensation permeated through your saliva, as you tasted the precome dribble out. He was so hard, he was so clearly into it. He wasn’t too thick, so he was easy to suck, easy to hollow your lips out on. Especially with the constant stimulation on your crotch, it was so good to overstimulate him. So easy to wrap your fingers around his base, stroking him as you continued your assault on his glans. 

“...Anzu I’m close, okay,” he said, his voice quivering.

A click of a button and the vibration up his ass flared up to twice the intensity. His dick started twitching incessantly in your mouth, completely uncontrollably. Electric shocks blistered down his legs, and you felt his knees strain against you, all the muscles in his body tensing up, just for a moment.

“Wait, wait, Anzu, I’m gonna, I’m still in your mouth—”

By that point, it was too late.

Gross salty flavor was sent down your throat so quickly, you almost choked. You felt Niki’s knees buckle as he came, humping your hand as you got him off all the way.

With a quick slurp and a grimace, you swallowed the semen, wiping the trail off your lips. You tapped the button of the remote, turning the vibrator off.

“Uwa! Sorry Anzu, that probably tasted nasty didn’t it!” Niki said, panicked.

“No, it’s fine,” you said, laughing. “Although some water would be nice.”

Niki piped up, sitting up straight, almost smacking you with his ass.

“Of course!” he said. “I’ll start the risotto, too.”

Niki leaped off the bed, bouncing on one foot to catch his balance. It seemed the post-nut adrenaline rush had really kicked in. Wincing slightly, Niki pulled the massager out of him, setting it down nicely on his desk.

“I guess we’ll have you clean you later,” he said to it. “First, is dinner!”

“Niki, I thought we were going to go on a date tonight,” you said, unable to stop chuckling at his excitement.

Niki whipped back around to you, his eyes glimmering with energy.

“And I want to make you the best meal I possibly can!”

Niki hugged you nice and strong, slightly covered in the stench of sweat. It was the most sincere a hug could ever be.

“Thank you, Anzu. It really means a lot that you’re here,” he said.

You couldn’t help but hug him back.

“Of course, Niki. I’m here anytime you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I write whatever I feel, whenever I feel!  
> Expect the unexpected!
> 
> I made a list of all the boys I haven't gotten to yet and randomly picked six! You can vote for more than one character so don't hesitate to do so.  
> [Please pick our next boy!](https://www.strawpoll.me/42701478)


End file.
